Don't Fight It
by AmateurHour87
Summary: Paula and Arthur Carlin are best friends with Christine and Raife Davies. The two families decide to go on a cruise to Alaska, it sounds like fun. But for Spencer Carlin getting stuck on a ship with Ashley for ten days isn't exactly her idea of fun.
1. Chapter 1

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You've got to be kidding me mum there's no way i'm going if she's goes"

"Spencer honey you're being ridiculous Ashley's a lovely girl I don't understand why you don't like her"

"You don't understand why I don't like her? she's a bitch and we have absolutely nothing in common"

"I don't know what's got into you Spencer you're used to be such a lovely girl"

_**She's right I used to be lovely, but Ashley brings out another side of me.**_

"Well I guess Ashley brings out the worst in me"

"I'm sorry Spencer but Ashley's coming and you're just going to have to figure out a way to get past whatever issues you two have"

"I don't have issues mum I just don't like her, i'm sure there's people you don't like"

"It's alright miss Carlin"

"No one asked you to talk Ashley, this is a private conversation"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SPENCER! I want have you ruining this trip"

"Miss Carlin if you think it's best I don't come I'll understand. I know how much you, Mr. Carlin and my parents have been looking forward to this trip"

"Ashley don't be ridiculous you're coming and Spencer will just have to get over it"

**_I really can't stand either of them right now. Ashley always acts like she's an angel and it bugs me because Ashley Davies is a lot of things but I would never call her an angel. I should probably fill you in. My mum (Paula) and my dad (Arthur) have been best friends with the Davies since I was little kid. We do everything together and today we're driving to San Francisco to board a cruise to Alaska. I had it all planned out, it was going to be the trip of a lifetime everyone was going. My best friend Aiden scored an invite because he's dating Ashley's sister Kyla and she somehow convinced her parents to let him come. My brother Glen is going and because Kyla was allowed to bring Aiden he's bringing Madison his girlfriend, who happens to be best friends with Ashley and a massive bitch. Obviously my parents were going and the Davies parents were coming so that made nine. But now it's going to be ten because bitchface over there decided she wanted to come._**

**_This trip was organised ages ago, last Christmas we all sat down for dinner and mum decided we should go on a cruise to Alaska. Christine loved the idea and when we finished eating they jumped on the net and booked it. Ashley told them she'd just stay home, apparently she wasn't keen on floating around in the middle of the ocean for ten days. That's what she told them, she's and idiot who wouldn't love a relaxing cruise to arguably they nicest place in the world. It suited me I didn't want her there, I already had Madison going that was more than enough bitch for me._**

"Come on Spencer it will be fun we get to spend the next ten days together"

"Shut up Ashley i'm already sick of you and we haven't even left your driveway yet"

She's been leaning on her Porsche this whole time just smirking. We've been waiting for the others to get the rest of there stuff so we can go.

"I know you don't mean that Spencer"

"I really don't know what goes through that crazy head of yours Ashley, but I want you to listen to me carefully. I can't stand you, you're disgusting and you're the most pathetic excuse for a human being i've ever come across"

**_She walks over to where i'm standing and leans in so she can whisper something in my ear_**.

"Spencer when I had my fingers inside of you and you were screaming my name you didn't find me disgusting. Actually if I remember the night correctly you were practically begging me to fuck you and I know you loved every second of it"

"Fuck you Ashley"

"Alright girls everyone's ready lets get going"

_**If I could go back and change what happened I would, I let myself get sucked in and then I gave her something I can never get back. **_

"Glen and Arthur are driving, we're obviously taking the two Range Rovers that's why we put all our stuff in it"

"ha ha honey that was cute"

**_It was lame, that's what it was._**

"Okay, so as I was saying we're taking two cars Arthur, Christine, Raife and I are going to go together and Glen's going to drive the rest of you. It's probably going to take about 7 hrs to drive to San Francisco so we'll call and let you know when we're pulling over for a pit stop. Have you set the GPS system up Glen?"

"Yer mum it's all set, let's do this"

"Alright honey make sure you drive safely"

"I always do mum, can we just go already... Spencer get in lets go"**_  
_**

_**Glen and Madison are sitting up front and Aiden and Kyla are cuddling in the middle, which means Ash and I are stuck in the back. I can tell this is going to happen a lot, they're going to be all coupley and I'll get stuck with the bitch. **_

"Spencer are you alright back there?

"I'm fine Madison you don't need to worry about me"

"Okay cool well I just wanted to ask you to refrain from killing Ashley, she's a really good friend of mine and I kind of like having her around"

"Madison do you even know how to spell refrain?"

"Of course I know how to spell Spencer, I know you're a big nerd but i'm more than capable when it comes to spelling"

"Well come on Madison don't leave us hanging, please show us all your incredible spelling ability"

"Refrain, R-E-F-R-A-N-E

_**Everyone in the car just starts laughing.**_

"Wow Madison I sure am impressed I would've never pegged you as a spelling genius, but you proved me wrong.. and I'll try my best to refrain R-E-F-R-A-I-N from killing Ashley just for you, you little spelling bee"

_**I should probably fill you in. Ash and I used to be friends, we were never best friends but we got along pretty well. She fascinated me, she was so confident and she didn't care what people thought about her. I guess that's why people loved her, she was easily the most popular girl at school.**_

_**It was Thanksgiving last year and we'd been drinking all day. We always spent Thanksgiving together and it just happened to be at the Davies house this yer. Kyla, Aiden, Madison, Glen, Ashley and I were watching movies and by ten o'clock we were well and truly wasted. Glen and Madison had decided to leave early and Aiden and Kyla had gone upstairs.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Even though everyone else had gone, we were still sitting so our legs were touching. We could've easily moved over there was plenty of room but I liked being close to her and I had known for a while I wanted more from her than friendship.  
**_

"Can I ask you a personal question Ashley"

_**She pauses the movie and turns to look at me.**_

"Sure Spencer what do you want to know?"

"Why don't you ever date"

**_She just laughs_**

"No Ash i'm being serious, I know you sleep around but why don't you ever stay with the one person"

"I just want to have fun Spencer, I don't want to be stuck in a relationship it's just not me"

_**It wasn't really what I wanted to hear. **_

"I just always wondered"

_**I reach over and grab the remote switching the movie back on. It's only playing for a second when she hits pause again. She runs her hand through my hair and leans in connecting our lips.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

_**It all happened so fast we were making out and then she lowered me down on the couch. She was an amazing kisser, I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even notice her unclip my bra. I had wanted this for so long, so I didn't hesitate when she undid the button on my jeans. She was gentle and when she entered me for the first time, it was uncomfortable. I'd never had sex before, I'd had boyfriends but it never got that far. It was over in minutes, we were drunk, there was no foreplay and when it was all said and done she left. **_

_**It was like I was some random girl she met at 'Grey', she fixed her clothes and told me she was going to bed. I tried to act like I didn't care, but when she left I cried.**_

_**When I saw her the next day she was making out with some girl at the pier.**_

"Oi Spencer get up we're stopping for food"

_**I'd been listening to my ipod, I didn't realise we'd stopped**_.

"Don't touch me Ashley, I don't want any of your diseases"

**_She's so irritating. After Thanksgiving I started to hate her, I'd see her making out with random girls and it__ pissed me off. I never told her what that night meant to me and to this day she still doesn't realise she stole my virginity and then just left._**

_**We're in some diner waiting for our meals to arrive.**_

"So we only booked five rooms and there's ten of us so that means everyone has to share a room. I'm obviously sharing with Raife and Paula's sharing with Arthur, but we need to sort out the rest"

"Mum you promised I could share with Aiden, remember?"

"Oh yer so that means you four have to pair up"

"Well Christine I only think it's fair I share with Madison, she's my girlfriend and it wouldn't be fair to let Kyla and Aiden share and then make Madison and I sleep in different rooms"

"Wait no you guys can't share then I have to share with Ashley"

"Spencer I think it would be good for you two if you shared, maybe you could sort out your differences"

"I think that's a great idea Glen... Alright so it's all sorted Kyla and Aiden in one room, you and Madison together and then Ashley and Spencer get the last room"

**_I don't even bother arguing it want get me anywhere._**

"Ashley just stay out of my way and we want have any problems"

"That's the spirit Spencer"

"Seriously mum i'm not in the mood"

**_ We were back on the road when everyone finished their meals. The minute I got back in the car I just forced myself to sleep and now as I sit here listening to my ipod we're practically here.  
_**

"Hey baby can you tell me what the address is for the hotel we're staying at?"

"Where exactly would I find that..."

"Glen it's just over there to your right where it says Four Seasons"

"Spencer do you have to be such a smartass"

**_It's been such a long day, I really just want to sleep._**

"Alright everyone here are all your room keys., make sure you're all ready to go and down here by 12. Don't be late we have to be at the ship by one"

**_I don't even bother waiting for the others I just grab my stuff and head for the lift. When I make it to the room I grab the best bed and hop in the shower. When I get out Ashley's watching TV._**

"Love the PJ's Spencer they're hot"

"Ashley I'm really not in the mood to argue with you, can you just shut up so I can sleep?"

"Alright I'll let you sleep, you really need to loosen up"

"Fuck you"

"What right now i'm a little tired"

_**I don't even bother responding, she's not worth the energy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Oi Spencer you awake?"

"No"

"I'm bored"

"Ashley quit whispering"

"I thought you were meant to whisper in situations like this"

"You've already woken me up and i'm pretty sure there's no one else in this room"

"What do you mean you're pretty sure, who else would be in the room?"

"Ashley you're the biggest slut I know, I wouldn't be surprised if you went out and found some girl or guy to mess around with"

"Spencer you know I'm far to good with vagina's to worry about penises"

"Can you quit throwing that in my face all the time, I'd prefer to erase it permanently from my memory"

"I'll quit bringing it up when you quit being a bitch... Your mums right you used to be such a lovely girl"

**_She always laughs at herself, I hate when people do that. _**

"You know Ashley if you say something funny other people will laugh, it's kind of pathetic when people laugh at their own jokes"

"If you can't laugh at yourself why bother? Being funny is just one of my many qualities"

"If by qualities you mean imperfections, you're right you do have many"

"Spencer stop i'm going to get a big head if you keep saying nice things to me"**_  
_**

"Could you get anymore annoying?"

"Could you get anymore boring?"

"If i'm so boring why are you waking me up at... 2AM are you fucking kidding me Ashley it's 2AM and you thought it was a good idea to wake me up who does that?"

"I told you i'm bored"

"Well i'm tired so shut up and let me sleep"

_**I barely got any sleep last night sharing a room with Ashley is a nightmare. I don't know how i'm going to handle the next ten days and to make things worse where going to be stuck on a massive ship in the middle of the ocean.**_

"Hey how'd you sleep?"

"I slept amazing Paula, how was your night?"

"It was lovely thanks Ashley, I hope Spencer wasn't to mean"

"Why do you always presume i'm the one being mean?"

"Because Spencer darling I never see Ashley being mean to you"

"Whatever mum in case you were wondering I had a lovely sleep... and Ashley didn't wake me up at 2AM because she was bored which was nice"

"Do you have to be such a sarcastic smart ass all the time Spencer, you're on holidays loosen up"

"Ashley I realise i'm on holidays and I'd be in a much better mood today if you didn't wake me up last night"

"You know miss Carlin I had a vision this morning"

"Really Ashley what kind of vision?"

"Well I saw Spencer and I ten days from now and everything was completely different. We were best friends I couldn't believe it, she'd even made me a best friend bracelet isn't that nice?"

"Actually mum that reminds me of a vision I had this morning. It also happened to be ten days from now, but I'd shoved Ashley overboard and she was floating in the Pacific Ocean isn't that nice?"

_**Mum's just laughing at us**_.

"You two are ridiculous, come on lets go Arthur has the cab's waiting out the front"

"I can't believe you pushed me overboard"

"Well I can't believe I made you a best friend bracelet"

_**I just walk off it's to early for her shit.**_

"Could this queue be any longer we're never going to get on board"

"Ashley we're pretty much there can you shut up"

"Kyla that's not very nice"

"Ash you've been going on about the line since we got here_**"**_

"Next"

_**Thank god I thought they'd never call us over.**_

"Hey can I see your ID thanks"

"Sure"

"So your seventeen correct?"

"Yep"

"OK well i'm just going to organise your cruise card, your cards going to be Blue and that means you will only be able to purchase soda and food while on board"

"No problem"

"OK well here's your card and your room key... and thanks for choosing Carnival Cruises"

"Next"

_**I really just want to get on board already I can't handle all this waiting around, I wish Aiden and Ashley would hurry up.**_

_**When they make there way back to the group t**__hey seem pretty happy with themselves._

"What's made you two so happy"

"Well I can't speak for Aiden but i'm just excited to spend some quality time with you"

_****__I don't even respond an eye roll is all she deserves._

"I'll fill you in later Spencer I promise... Let's get on board and find our rooms"

_****__He just wraps his arm around my shoulders._

"This is going to be awesome"

_****__This really is going to be an amazing trip._

"These rooms are awesome... wait is there only one bed?"

**___I'm not even in the room yet there better be two beds._**

"No way I thought we were meant to have two singles"

"Well it looks like we only have one big bed Spencer"

"I'm not sharing with you, you can just sleep on the floor there's plenty of room down there"

"That's not going to happen... Actually I have no problems sharing a bed, I quite enjoy it. But if you insist on sleeping by yourself, you're right there is plenty of room on the floor"

"Ashley seriously we don't even like each other, but you think we can share a bed for ten days?"

"Spencer we really don't have much of a choice we have to share a room and there's only one bed"

"Fine... But if you touch me once i'm..."

"Get over yourself Spencer i'm not going force myself on you.. especially after what happened last time"

"What's that meant to mean"

"You're obviously homophobic or something"

"I'm what?"

"You're homophobic"

"Are you serious? you think i'm homophobic"

"Yer I do, why else would you act the way you do?"

"I'm confused"

"Spencer we used to get along great and then we slept together and you turned into a massive bitch"

**_I'm actually in shock._**

"You think i'm homophobic and you think that's the reason I hate you?"

**_She just nods._**

"I'm not a fucking homophobe Ashley you have no idea what you're talking about"

"I know exactly what i'm talking about, i've seen it with other girls"

"Other girls?"

"It happens all the time, a straight girl like yourself gets drunk and then they sleep with another chick... and like you did they wake up the next morning and freak out because they're not gay"

"Is that really what you think?"

"Spencer we were friends for so long and then suddenly you wake up one morning and hate me. We had just slept together what was I meant to think... Look none of it matters anymore, it doesn't have to mean anything, I get it your not gay, i'm happy for you... I just wish you'd get over it and stop hating me"

_**She thinks i'm straight.**_

"Ashley you have no idea what you're talking about"

"Then explain it to me Spencer, i'm a little confused"

"I don't think I've ever hated you as much as I hate you right now"

**_My eyes are watering please don't cry._**

"We might have to share a room for the next ten days but I don't want anything to do with you, you do your thing and i'll do mine"

"Spencer I don't get why you're getting so upset"

"JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND WE WANT HAVE A PROBLEM"

**_I just leave, I should never have come on this trip_****.**  



	3. Chapter 3

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey Aiden"

"Hey Ash i'm just looking for Spencer"

"Umm.."

"What happened Ashley?"

"We were arguing and then she flipped out and left"

"I don't get why you guys fight so much"

"I actually don't know why we fight so much, but i'm pretty sure it has something to do with the fact Spencer hates me"

"Alright well i'm going to go see if she's alright"

"Okay cool, I guess I'll see you at dinner"

_**I've known Spencer since I was a little kid and when I look back at my fondest memories, most of them include her. For almost a decade the Carlin's have been a big part of my life and that's why I came on this trip, I want to make things right between Spencer and I.**_

_**I don't how old I was when I first met the Carlin's, but I remember my mum had baked a cake and taken it next door to introduce herself. The two of them clicked straight away, Mum and Paula became inseparable and our two families started doing everything together Easter, Thanksgiving, Christmas and if we went away for a few days, we'd go together.**_

_**Up until last year Spencer and I had been at different schools I had my life and she had hers.**_

_**I never fitted into the private school I was made to attend, so I was relieved when they expelled me for skipping to many classes. When I left Kyla decided to go to and we both started at King one month into Junior year. The first week I was there I slept with the head cheerleader, she was a bitch but when the rest of the school found out I became instantly popular. No one cared I was gay and I didn't give a shit what people thought about me.**_

_**Thanksgiving was unexpected I knew Spencer was straight and even though I'd thought about it I didn't think it would happen.**_

_** We were drunk and before I knew it we were kissing, I really thought she'd shove me away but she never did. I knew it didn't mean anything we were just caught up in the moment and I loved every second of it. It was quick and when it was all over I just left. Still to this day I don't know why I did that, I should have stayed and made sure she was okay. But I was drunk and I didn't want things to be awkward so I left. **_

_**The next day when I saw her she was pissed, I knew she was freaking out straight girls always freak when they experiment with girls. I knew then she was going to push me away, after all she wasn't gay.**_

_**I wish it had happened differently, but it didn't. It was pretty simple we shared something great that night and then the next day she hated me.**_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey i've been looking for you everywhere... Are you alright Ashley told me you guys got into a fight"

"Yer i'm fine I just needed some time to think... Things got a little out of hand, she said some things and I guess she hit a nerve"

"Do you want to talk about it? You never really told me why you woke up one day and started hating her"

"I um.."

"Spencer you know how much I care about you, you're my best friend and I just want to help"

"You promise it stays between us, no one else can know"

"Yer Spencer of course"

"And when I tell you these two things I haven't told anyone before, you'll drop the subject completely and act like I never said a word"

"I promise"

"Aiden I'm gay"

**_I can tell by the look on his face, he really wasn't expecting that._**

"and last Thanksgiving I slept with Ash and it didn't end very well"

_**His face is priceless right now, that's a hell of a lot to take in.**_

"okay I wasn't expecting that, but it certainly clears a few things up"

"Look Aiden I really don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget about Ashley and everything that's happened and just have some fun"

"I like fun and I just happen to have an over 21 cruise card with my picture on it.. so that means we can go drink as much alcohol as we want and forget everything you just said, you in?"

"Now I get what you were so happy about, they accepted your fake ID... wow Aiden you're a legend lets go"

**_That's why I like having a guy as my best friend he didn't ask me all about my feeling and all that rubbish, he just listened to what I said and then addressed the situation with alcohol. _**

"Shit Aiden we were meant to be at dinner five minutes ago"

**_He just starts laughing._**

"Aiden seriously it's not funny, we're both wasted and my mums going to be pissed"

"Lets just leave now, it's our first day and this ship is so massive we can just pretend we got lost"

"It's a brilliant plan I love it, lets go"

**_We both scull the rest of our drinks and race to the lifts._**

"Aiden what do we say now?... We were going to say we got lost and that's why we were ten minutes late. But now we're twenty minutes late, because we actually got lost"

"We can just say we got really lost"

**_That's actually pretty funny, mum's going to be pissed._**

"We're so sorry we're late we lost track of time and then we couldn't find this place"

"You're such a horrible liar, I can tell you've been drinking Aiden. How did you get alcohol?"

"That's a brilliant question that I'm not sure I should answer"

"Aiden?.."

"I kind of gave the cruise person who checked me in, my fake ID and they gave me the over 21 cruise card"

"Aiden man you're a genius, I can't believe I didn't think to do that"

"Well the rest of us aren't to surprised Glen, you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed"

_**The whole table erupts in laughter.**_

"You're a bitch Spencer"_**  
**_

"Look we trust you guys and we're well aware that you drink. But if there's any problems i'm going to tell the staff you're underage, do you understand?"

"yer thanks we'll behave I promise"

"Okay own up who else has one?"

_**Ashley slowly raises her hand.**_

"I may have got one as well.."

"I think I would have been a little disappointed if you didn't have one.. same goes for you Ashley any problems and I'll personally report you"

**_ I somehow got stuck sitting opposite Ashley and when I look up we lock eyes for a second. She looks upset._**

**_After dinner we all went to the 'Welcome to Carnival' show. I have to say I was a little impressed, the entertainment is a lot better than I thought it would be._**

"Spencer I wanted to apologise for the way I acted this afternoon, I was out of line and I should have never said you were a homophobe"

**_I had been lying on my side trying to sleep._**

"Ashley please I really don't want to argue with you, can we just forget about this afternoon?"

"Spencer I don't want to argue with you either, I just want to fix whatever I did to make you hate me"

"Ashley please..."

"If we just going on avoiding whatever I did to upset you, we'll never be able to move on"

"Ashley just leave it please"

"Spencer I don't want to upset you anymore than I already have, but we need to clear the air"

"Ashley you can't fix it"

"You have to at least let me try"

"No I don't owe you anything Ashley"

"I'm not stupid everything changed after Thanksgiving"

"I can't do this.."

"Then just hear me out, I care about you Spencer and even though I act like I don't.."

"Are you really going to lie here and say you care about me Ashley, because we both know that's a load of shit"

"Do you honestly think I don't care, we've known each other since we were little kids"

"I always thought you did and then that night you showed me how little you really cared"

"What do you mean Spencer, we slept together"

"and then you fucking left like I was some slut you bought home from the bar"

"I should never have left you like I did, I panicked. I knew you were straight and I didn't want things to be awkward, so I left"

"Stop saying that"

"Stop saying what?"

"Stop saying i'm straight"

"Why?"

"Are you really that stupid?.. Why would I just sleep with you if I was straight?"

"You're gay?.. How come you didn't say anything this whole time"

"Ashley I knew exactly what I was doing that night, I may have been drunk but I knew... I let you fuck me because I wanted to, I wanted more from you Ashley and you threw it back in my face"

"Spencer I had no idea, you never did anything to suggest you were gay and you certainly never did anything to make me think you wanted more from me... If I'd have known.."

"If you'd have known what would've you done stopped yourself?... stuck around to see if i was okay?.."

"Yer I would have stayed, I only left because I didn't want things to be awkward"

"You didn't want things to be awkward? We've been friends for a really long time Ash how would us sleeping together not be awkward?"

"I don't know Spencer, I don't know"

"Look Ashley none of this matters anymore.."

"Yes it does Spencer it all matters. I obviously hurt you and i'm sorry I never meant for that to happen"

"It's easy for you to say that now... I'm not an idiot, you sleep with girls and then get rid of 'em like they're yesterday's news"

"You're not just any girl Spencer, how much of a bitch do you think I am?... Do you really think I'd just sleep with you and then act like nothing happened, I thought you were straight and I thought if I left things wouldn't be so awkward"

"Ashley none of this matters anymore it's in the past"

"So you just don't care anymore?"

"I'm done caring Ashley. nothing you can say or do will make things right between us"

"You don't mean that"

"Ashley that's where your wrong, I mean everything I've been saying... I'm not interested in being friends with you, you took something from me that night and I can never get it back and I don't think I can forgive you for that"

**I reach over and switch the lamp off, this is going to be a long ten days.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**When I woke up this morning she'd already left.**_

"Hey Ashley i've been looking for you all morning"

"Hey Mads, how was your night?"

"I had an amazing.."

"I take it back I don't care how your night went"

_**She just starts laughing, I really don't want to hear about her and Glen having sex.**_

"Ashley you're just jealous you want be getting any for a while"

"How do you know what I will or want be getting?"

"You've got Spencer in your room"

"I can use the other persons room you idiot"

_**I have no intention of hooking up on this trip, I just want to clear the air with Spencer and hopefully that doesn't take the whole ten days.**_

"That's true... So what did you get up to last night after the show?"

"I just went back to the room and slept"

"That's boring.. I bet you're pissed your stuck in a room with Spencer?"

"I think she's more annoyed I'm in her room, than I am she's with me"

"You're right.."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Ashley I don't know what you did to piss her off so much, but I've never seen someone hate somebody as much as Spencer hates you"

"Thanks Mads that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me all day"

"As if you care what Spencer thinks she's a bitch"

"Madison seriously, I don't want to talk about this"

"Okay I'll shut up"

**_Madison doesn't know how to shut up._**

"I hope we meet someone that is desperate enough to sleep with her, maybe then she'll loosen up and not be such a downer all the time"

"Madison.."

"Okay fine.. What's the plan for today?"

"I didn't think I needed a plan"

"I think Spencer's rubbing off on you Ash, you're quite the grumpy bitch today"

"I've just got a lot on my mind"

"Do you want to talk about it"

_**I don't think Madison's the right person to have this conversation with.**_

"No it's all good, lets go find the others"

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Yo Spencer wait up"

"Hey Aiden"

"I've been looking for you all morning, we're you going?"

"I'm just heading back to the room to put my bathers on, I was thinking of swimming and then chilling out in the hot tub"

"Sweet I was trying to get Kyla to go in the water all morning, but she just want to tan.. She's so girly sometimes"

"Aiden Kyla is a girl, she's meant to be all girly"

"Yer well you're a girl and you're not all girly"

"Aiden I don't know if I should be insulted.."

_**I'm a little nervous when we stop outside the room.**_

"I'll wait out here for you Spence"

"Aid do you reckon you could come in? I just don't want any awkward run ins with Ash"

"Sure"

_**To say I was relieved when I found the room empty is an understatement.  
**_

"This pool is amazing Spencer, I definately need to holiday more"

"This whole ship is amazing"

"So Spence... Did you and Ash get along alright last night?"

"umm not really Aid.. I kind of told her a few things about that night"

_**I dip my head underwater, hopefully when I come up for air he starts talking about something else. **_

"Spence I know you don't want to talk about it, but I think you did the right thing"

"Actually, I don't think I handled it how I would've liked"

_**I push myself up and out of the w**__**ater making my way over to the spa, Aiden just follows.**_

"I thought they'd never leave, now we get the whole hot tub to ourselves"

"Spencer quit trying to dodge this conversation"

"Aiden seriously it was nothing"

"Spencer..."

"Look when we were about to go to bed she asked me what she did to make me hate her?"

"and what did you say?"

"Well nothing at first but then she kept pushing me to tell her"

"That wouldn't have been easy, but I think she deserved to know"

"Ashley doesn't deserve anything from me Aiden"

"I didn't mean it like that.. What I meant is, Ashley deserves the chance to make things right and if you guys can clear the air, maybe things will go back to the way they used to be"

"It was rough Aiden she kept saying she didn't understand what my problem was, she thought I was straight and when I told her I wasn't she seemed surprised... and then I just lost it and said everything, well not everything but enough"

"How did she take it?"

"I didn't really give her a chance, I said everything I need to say and then I told her to stay away from me"

"and how was she this morning?"

"Well i didn't really stick around, I left before she woke up"

"It's definately going to be an interesting ten days for you Spence"

"Aiden I told her I wanted nothing to do with her anymore.. I told her we couldn't even be friends, so hopefully she leaves me alone and just lets me enjoy this trip"

"Well i'm here for you..."

"Hey how are you two losers?"

"Madison don't you have someone else you could annoy"

"Spencer I'm desperate, Glen's being all manly in the gym and I need someone to entertain me"

"Well why don't you go find Ashley she actually likes you hanging around"

"I already did, she's over there getting a drink"

**_Perfect_.**

"HEY ASH I FOUND THEM.."

"That's great Madison i'm happy for you"

_**Aiden looks worried.**_

"Spencer you're really rubbing off on her..."

"What are you talking about Madison?"

"Ashley's been sharing a room with you for two days and now she's all boring"

"Madison seriously don't you need to be on top of Glen right now"

"How nice of you to join us Ashley and if you must know Glen likes to be on top, so I spend a lot of time..."

"That's disturbing Madison, no one wants to hear about the nasty things you and Glen get up to"

_**Madison just throws her shirt off and hops in next to Aiden.**_

"Oh my god it's amazing in here"

"Madison couldn't you have hopped in another hot tub?"

"Well Spencer my dear fr-enemy"

"are you like five who calls people fr-enemies"

"I do Spencer and don't act like you're not excited Ash and I are here, we're like you favourite people"

_**I don't even bother responding.**_

"Aiden there are so many chicks checking you out right now"

"There are always chicks checking me out, i'm used to it"

"Speaking of chicks checking you out, where's Kyla"

"She's probably still tanning.. What are you guys doing today?"

"Well the mute over there is hell bent on being boring today, so we're probably doing nothing"

**I don't think Ashley's even listening.  
**

"Ashley woohoo are you in there?"

"Madison we can't be friends if you insist on saying things like woohoo"

"You'd miss me if we weren't friends"

"What exactly would I miss?"

"What wouldn't you miss?"

"Madison..."

"Ashley you're hot, so you need a hot best friend and that's where I come in"

"and you're both massive bitches so that another thing you have in common"

"Welcome back to the conversation Spencer, we sure missed your contribution"

"Can you two go argue over there, it was peaceful before you came"

"Spencer you always act like you don't want us around, but I know.."

"It's not an act, I really can't stand either of you"

"Look i'm sorry we'll just get out of your way, come on Madison lets go"

"Ashley I don't need you doing me any favours.."

"I wasn't"

"You're a bitch Spencer you need to find a fuck buddy and relieve some of that built up frustration"

"Madison you need to back off..."

_**I need to leave, I can't handle this.**_

"Aiden it's alright don't worry about it, i'm just going to go"

"Spencer wait I'll come with you"

_**I know Aiden's just looking out for me, but I really just want to be alone.**_

"Spencer I wasn't joking you need to get some, i'm sure Ash would step up and take one for the team if you can't find any takers.."

_**I just keep walking, i'm done worrying about Madison and Ashley's bullshit.**_

"Spencer wait up.."

"Aiden you didn't have to leave"

"Spencer your my best friend and I kind of like hanging out with you, that's why I came"

"Aiden you're a good friend, but I think I just want to be alone for a while"

"Lets just go to the bar, I'll shout drinks and if you don't want to talk we can just sit in silence... But if you change your mind and want to get some things off your chest, I'll be there"

"Thanks"

_**We didn't need to go very far, there was a bar right near the pool.**_

"Do you just want the usual?"

"Yer just a cranberry vodka.. actually make that a double"

_**When the drinks arrived we just sat there, Aiden made a promise and he seemed determined not to break it.**_

"Aid it's kind of awkward sitting here not talking"

"I was actually just thinking that"

"Let's talk about something.."

"Okay umm.."

"I was thinking I wanted to go whale watching when we dock in Juneau, I've always wanted to see a killer whale and apparently it's the best time of year to see one"

"Whale watching would be awesome.."

"I didn't tell Ashley that Thanksgiving was my first time.."

"Spencer..."

"and I don't.."

"SPENCER, Ashley's.."

"She's behind me isn't she?"

"Yeah she is"

"Fucking great i'm going to go..."

"Spencer please we need to talk I didn't.."

"Why can't you just leave me alone"

"Spencer do you want me to leave?"

"No Aiden you stay, i'm going to go lie down"

"Spencer please.."

"Ashley just let her go.."

**ASHLEY"S P.O.V**

**_When she leaves I take a seat next to Aiden._**

"So I guess she told you what happened?"

"Yer Ashley of course she told me, we're best friends"

"Aiden I didn't know she liked me"

"Ashley I can't do this with you, it wouldn't be fair on Spencer"

"I know you guys are best friends and you're probably not going to believe what I say, but I care about Spencer and I didn't mean to hurt her.."

"If you care so much about her, why did you just leave her there Ash?"

"I panicked I thought she was straight and I didn't want her to freak out, so I left"

"Look Ash, I know we're friends but Spencer and I have been best friends for years"

"Aiden what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ashley I don't want to do this"

"Just say it Aiden"

"Ashley i've seen how you've treated girls in the past.."

"She's not just any girl Aiden"

"Then why did you treat her like she was?"

"Aiden I don't know.."

"and Ashley i'm sorry but I really don't care, I love Spencer and right now she's in her room hurting because you panicked"

_**He just gets up to leave.**_

"Spencer's been one of your closest friends since you were little and it doesn't matter if you meant to hurt her or not, but until you fix the damage you've caused we can't be friends"

"How's that fair Aiden you haven't even heard my side of the story"

"I'm sorry Ashley.. Just make things right"


	5. Chapter 5

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I kind of wanted to keep the virgin thing a secret and now things are going to be even more awkward, if thats even possible.**  
_

"Hey..."

"Okay before you ask I didn't tell you because it's embarrassing"

"Spencer you should've said something"

"Look Ashley it doesn't matter"

"Well I think it does"

"We need to stop doing this"

"Stop doing what?"

"You've spent the last two days apologising and I get it, i'm not mad anymore"

"Really"

"Okay that's not entirely true, I am a little mad but I'll get over it"

"Spencer I just don't want you to hate me anymore"

"I don't"

"Spencer i'm not really buying it"

"Ashley I promise I don't hate you anymore for what happened on Thanksgiving"

"Seriously"

"Yes"

"Cool so we can be friends again"

"No"

"What?"

"I said I didn't hate you anymore for what happened that night"

"So why can't we be friends?"

"Because you're still a bitch"

_**She just laughs.**_

"You're joking right?"

"No i'm serious"

"Spencer that's ridiculous"

"Why?"

"Because you only started being mad at me when we slept together"

"Yer so?"

"Well I was only a bitch because you were being a bitch"

"You're point"

"I don't know Spencer, it just seems ridiculous"

"We're not kids anymore Ashley and I find you annoying"

"What does us not being kids anymore have to do with anything"

"When we were younger if I found you annoying I just had to put up with it, now I don't"

"I was never annoying"

"Actually you were"

"Do you always have crushes on people that annoy you"

"Ash I think it's a little early to start throwing that back in my face"

"Why?"

"you really don't see a problem with it?"

"No, you just said we're not friends right?"

"Yeah"

"Well if we're not friends I don't need to worry about hurting your feelings"

"Really?"

"You're making the rules not me Spencer"

"See what I mean you're annoying"

"I only annoy people I don't like and apparently you're determined to be one of those people"

"Why would you want to be friends with me?"

"Because..."

"We really have nothing in common"

"Yes we do"

"Like?"

"Well we..."

"I'm still waiting Ash"

"We both love vagina"

"Ash..."

"Still being all weird about the lesbian thing?"

"You really are a bitch"

"So you keep saying"

"We're clearly not going to ever get along, so why don't you do your own thing and I'll do mine"

"What exactly is your thing hanging out with that loser Aiden"

"I thought you liked Aiden"

"I did"

"What do you mean you did?"

"Well apparently he doesn't give shit about me"

"Are you crazy? What would make you think that? "

"Well that's pretty much what he said"

"Why would he say that?"

"Because you told him how horrible I am and now he wants nothing to do with me"

"I'm sure he didn't meant it"

"I'm pretty sure he did and he also said we couldn't be friends again until you and i sorted our shit out"

"He's just protective"

"Well I don't need to worry about him anymore, because we're not friends so I guess Aiden and I aren't either"

"You're being immature"

"Immaturity can just be another reason you don't like me"

"Well this conversation is frustrating"

"I frustrate a lot of girls Spencer"

"I'm leaving.."

"No your not, you love fighting with me"

"No I really am"

"Okay bye"

_**I'm half way out the door when I remember something.**_

"Back for more?"

"I know we're not friends and I have no right asking you for any favours"

"Spit it out Spencer"

"Can you not tell anyone the stuff I told you"

"What stuff?"

"Ashley.."

"I don't think that's very fair"

"Please Ash.."

"Spencer you got to tell Aiden it's only fair I get to tell Madison"

"I'm begging you Ashley no one knows i'm gay besides you and Aiden and I kind of want to keep it like that, at least until I figure somethings out"

"I'm just messing with you there's no way I'd tell Madison"

"Why did you say it like that for?"

"I don't tell Madison things I don't want getting out"

"So what are you saying, you'd be embarrassed if people found out you slept with 'boring Spencer'"

"No it's not like that"

"Then explain to me what it is like"

"You told me no one knew you were gay right?"

"Yer"

"Well Madison's a bitch and she'd tell everybody and I know we're not friends but I wouldn't 'out' anyone before they're ready"

"Okay, well I guess I should say thanks"

"Don't do anything you don't want to do"

"Aarrrgghhh you are so irritating i'm leaving"

"Really? So you're not going to say thanks"

"No i'm not anymore"

"I guess I'll see you around"

"Yer I guess you will, I know i'm excited to see you again"

"I love when your all sarcastic it's hot"

"Don't call me hot"

"Okay I will only call you ugly from now on, gees you have so many rules i'm going to need to start writing them down"

_**She grabs her bag and start's looking for something.**_

"Okay here we go I found some paper.. So no calling you hot and no making fun of you for sleeping with me, was there anything else?"

_**Okay I've had more than enough Ashley time for today, i'm leaving.**_

"Just let me know if you think of anything else Spencer, i'm going to keep the list over here so I don't forget"

_**I'm not going to satisfy her with an answer.**_

"In all seriousness Ashley, thanks"

"No problem"

**_ASHLEY'S P.O.V_**

**_I'm glad we sorted everything out, now I can actually start enjoying this cruise._**

"Hey Madison, hey Glen i've been looking for you guys"

"Well give yourself a gold star Ash, you found us"

"That's very entertaining Madison.. How was the gym Glen?"

"It was awesome i'm definately going to go everyday"

"That's boring Glen"

"I like to look good Ashley and the gym helps me do that"

"Glen you're boring me"

"Whatever Ash.. What have you been doing all day?"

"Nothing really just hanging out"

"and you say im boring..."

"Hey i'm Amanda"

_**Okay so Amanda's hot.**_

"Hi i'm Ashley and these are my friends Glen and Madison"

"Hey"

_**She reaches over and shakes there hands.**_

"So my friends and I noticed you walk in and we wanted to know if maybe you wanted to hang out later?.. You can bring your friends of course"

"Ummm, I'd love to hang out with you guys but I have to go to some stupid trivia thing tonight"

"Oh that sucksm we were thinking of going to the 'Atrium' it's a bar on the eleventh deck and they have live music and a DJ, so if you get bored come find us"

"I will, it was nice meeting you"

_**When she's at a safe distance Madison and Glen just laugh.**_

"Trivia?"

"I wasn't lying, I saw mum and dad on the way here and they booked us all in for trivia tonight"

"No way I hate trivia"

"Madison that's because you have shitty general knowledge"

"I'm sure there's something else we could do"

"We can't not go, my mum and Paula want us to hang out as a group"

"I guess it could be fun"

"I agree and Ashley how the hell do you pull so many chicks"

"I'm good looking Glen and I have an amazing body"

"and a massive head"

_**Where did she come from?**_

"Spencer how lovely of you to join us"

"I just had to come find you guys, I was missing Madison so much"

"What do you want Spencer?"

"Do you guys want me to leave?"

"No Spencer we love having you here"

"Thanks Ash that means... nothing"

"You're such a charmer Spencer"

"Anyway, mum wanted me to tell you guys we have to go to trivia tonight at 7 after dinner, so don't make any plans"

"Well Spencer, Ashley did have plans but they've already been postponed"

_**Thanks for that Madison.**_

"Well Madison i'm very happy for Ashley but I need to leave, I'm getting a rash standing this close to you"

"Your a bitch Spencer"

"You're saying that a lot lately, i'm starting to think you don't like me"

"We don't"

"Ow... that's really ruined my day"

"Glen can you ask your sister to leave"

"I'm not getting involved Madison"

"I was actually just leaving Madison, so no need to go all psycho girlfriend on poor Glen"

"I'm missing you already Spencer and you haven't even left"

"That's sweet Ash"

"Just leave Spencer"

"Okay Madison I'll see you later don't get any dumber"

_**Trivia's going to be fun, that's for sure.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**We've been sitting at trivia for the last half hour and I'm well and truly over it, Spencer however seems to be loving it she's a real nerd sometimes. **_

_**Don't get me wrong I like trivia but I need to be in the mood and right now i'm definately not in the mood.**_

"So Ash are we going to 'Atrium' tonight?"

"Definitely, how long until this trivia bullshit is over?"

"I don't know"

"Kyla how many questions to go"

"Oh my dear sister Ashley are you bored?"

"No i'm just curious"

"You are so bored"

"I'm not bored.. But I am going to go get another drink"

_**This cruise is certainly a lot more fun having this over 21 card.**_

"Spencer my dearest roomie I was feeling incredibly generous so I purchased a Cranberry Vodka double just for you"

"What are you up to?"

"No need to thank me Spencer"

"You're an idiot why would you buy me a drink?"

"I actually don't know why I bought you a drink"

**I just reach over and take it back.**

"Ashley what are you doing?"

"Well I was just thinking, it's a little weird I bought you a drink considering we aren't friends so I took it back"

"That's really sweet Ashley, it's moments like this that make me realise how lucky I am to not have you as a friend"

"You two are really weird"

"No Kyla your sister is really weird"

"Spencer you seem surprised she's always been a little odd"

"Kyla are you really taking Spencer's side, you're my sister"

"Yer well Spencer's one of my favourite friends and I happen to agree with her you are very weird"

"Ash"

"What?"

"Give me back the drink or I'll go tell that guy over there your drinking and your underage"

"You wouldn't"

"You know I would"

"Fine here.. I actually feel a little better giving you a drink now you're blackmailing me, so thanks"

_**Oh my god I think it's actually over.**_

"Kyla is it over?"

"Yer"

"Sweet so now we can go do something fun?"

"Yeah I guess I think the oldies are going to see the late show"

"Sweet.. So I met some people"

"Girls?"

"Of course"

"and?"

"and they invited me to this bar called the 'Atrium' you want to come?"

"of course I want to come I'll go let Aiden know"

"I'm pretty excited you're bringing Aiden"

"What's that meant to mean"

"Nothing"

"Ash?"

"Aiden and I aren't friends at the moment"

"Really why?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"You can't say something like that and then not tell me why"

"He said he was Spencer's best friend and he couldn't be my friend until Spencer and I sorted our shit out"

"Why would he do that?"

"Cause he's Spencer's best friend and she hates me"

"I don't think she actually hates you Ash"

"I'm pretty sure she does Kyla"

"Look you need to talk to Aiden"

"No"

"For me please?"

"No"

"I'm your sister don't you care about me?"

"Yer of course I do"

"Then fix things with Aiden he's my boyfriend"

"No"

_**I just leave, she'll get over it.  
**_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer are you wasted?"

"No"

"You so are"

"No i'm not"

"You are"

"Madison seriously i'm not sober, but i'm not drunk, i'm somewhere in the middle"

"Okay whatever you say"

"Glen?"

"Yer Spence"

"Do you think you could start dating Angela again?"

"Why would I do that i'm dating Madison"

"Exactly, you're dating Madison and you can do so much better"

"Spencer don't use me to bug Madison"

"I would never use my own brother to annoy my fr-enemy"

"So it's alright for you to use the word fr-enemy but when I do it i'm acting like a five year old"

"Well Madison I used it because I was mocking you so that's acceptable, you used it because you're a dumb ass"

"Whatever"

"Awesome comeback Madison"

_**We've been at 'Atrium' a while now and I didn't realise until we got here, why we came.**_

_**Ashley met some girls earlier and now we're all playing the role of her wing men, isn't that awesome for me.**_

"Finally Ashley"

"Hey Madison you remember Amanda"

"Of course I do hi"

"and you met Glen earlier"

"Yer of course hi"

_**Glen just waves. **_

_**How exactly did Glen meet Ashley's soon to be lover?**_

"So everyone this is Amanda, Joe and Alex"

"Hi i'm Aiden"

"Hey i'm Kyla"

"and i'm Spencer hi"

_**That was awkward**_.

"So how do you all know each other"

"Well i'm Ashley's best friend and she's the sister.."

_**Of course Madison starts talking first.**_

"That's cool well it's nice to meet you all"

"Lets sit"

**_We're sitting on two separate couches. _**

**_Kyla's on the end and she's obviously sitting next to Aiden, I'm on the other side of Aiden and for some reason Ashley sat next to me. _**

**_Which left her new friends and Madison and Glen sitting opposite us._**

"Do you want to leave Spencer?"

"Aiden i'm fine seriously"

_**I'm also a very good liar**_.

"Okay well we can go somewhere else if you change your mind just let me know"

"Thanks Aid"

_**Amanda's practically in Ashley's lap and I can tell Aiden and Kyla are about to start making out, so i'm going to the toilet.**_

"Excuse me.."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh i'm sorry I forgot to give you the play by play. I was thinking of hoping up off the couch, then I was going to find the toilet and then I was going to use it. Is that alright?"

_**Why does she always smirk.**_

"That's fine with me, I don't want any embarrassing accidents"

"That's really kind of you Ash, i'm going to go do my thing now"

_**I actually didn't need the toilet, but it was the only excuse I could come up with to get out of there.**_

"I thought you needed the toilet?"

"It's a single toilet so I need to wait.. Why did you follow me?"

"I need the toilet as well so I guess we can wait together"

"I like silence when i'm waiting for the toilet"

"That's weird"

"That was my strange way of telling you to shut up and leave me be"

"Well you should have just said that"

"What about if I say it now, then will you listen?"

"I can always try, I can't make any promises though"

"Can you shut up and leave me be"

"No"

"I didn't think you would"

"I have to come clean about something"

"Okay"

"I don't actually need the toilet"

"So why are you over here"

"Well Amanda and her friends are annoying and no matter how hard I try I can't get rid of them I can't"

"Really?.."

_**Awesome the toilets free.**_

"Ashley why are you in the toilet with me?"

"That whole time Amanda was hitting on me, all I could think about was you"

_**To say I was surprised when Ashley said that would've been a massive understatement.**_

"Ash.."_**  
**_

_**She just stepped forward placing her lips on mine.**_

**_The kiss wasn't slow and passionate, it was rough and needy._**

**_When her lips moved over mine, I could tell she wanted me as much as I wanted her._**

"This doesn't mean anything"

"Of course it doesn't and right now I don't care"

_**She leans back in and when her lips meet mine again, I feel like i'm going to explode.**_

"We need to stop"

"That's ridiculous"_**  
**_

_**We're in the toilet and I bet they're all wondering where we are.  
**_

"I need to pee so you're going to have to leave"

"Seriously"

"Yer I don't want any accidents"

_**She pulls me back in for one last quick kiss and then I just shove her out the door.**_

_**I'm actually shaking, that was amazing.**_

_**I'm so nervous and I really don't know what to expect when I walk back out.**_

"So we need to leave"

"We can't"

"We can Spencer we just use our legs"

"I'm going to go talk to Aiden"

"Spencer my heart feels like it's going to bounce out of my chest"

"Ashley we can't just leave people will get suspicious, Aiden will get suspicious"

"Who cares about Aiden"

"I care about Aiden. What happened in there doesn't change anything we're still not friends"

"I can live with that Spencer as long as people who aren't friends can do that from time to time"

"I'm pretty sure people who aren't friends can do that Ashley, just not right now"

"Fine.. I'm going to get rid of Amanda and her friends"

"Do what you want Ashley it's none of my business"

**_When I try to leave she grabs my arm, pulling me close so she can whisper in my ear._**

"Spencer that was amazing, I've never felt like that with any other girl"

_**When I make my way back to the table everyone's doing the exact same thing they were doing when I left.**_

"I'm going to call it a night, I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"See ya Spencer"

_**I'm surprised Aiden even heard me, he seems pretty caught up in Kyla right now.**_

"Night"

**When I make it back to the room my hearts still racing. **

**I quickly change and hop in bed.  
**

**I'd only just switched the lights off, when I hear the front door open.**

**When she finally hops in bed she pulls me close, wrapping me in her arms.**

"Spence?"

"Yer?"

"I like you a lot more than I like all my other non friends"

_**I roll over so we're only inches apart.**_

"I like you a lot more than I like my other non friends as well"

**_Then I just lean back in, we need to finish what we started in the toilet._**


	7. Chapter 7

**SPENCER"S P.O.V**

_**We've been kissing for a while now and as much as I want to keep going I can't.**_

"Ash we need to stop"

"really?"

"I can't just sleep with you again"

"Why?"

"I don't think us sleeping together will help anything"

"I can think of a few things it will help"

_**When I rolls my eyes she just laughs.**_

"I'm just joking but can I ask you a serious question?"

"okay"

"This afternoon when you said you weren't mad and you were over everything that happened on Thanksgiving you were lying, weren't you?"

"I may of over exaggerated how much I was over everything"

"Why weren't you just honest with me"

"I don't know I guess I was embarrassed"

"Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Come on Ash you'd just heard me tell Aiden it was my first time and I really didn't want to talk about"

"Spencer if I'd of known what that night meant to you, I wouldn't have acted the way I did"

_**As much as I want to avoid this conversation, we need to clear the air.**_

"I've spent so long just sleeping with random girls.."

"Ash I don't really want.."

"Spence just let me finish"

"Sorry.."

"Spencer you're not just another girl I've slept with, if you were I wouldn't care that you hated me and I wouldn't have spent the last eight months hating myself"

"I don't hate you Ashley I've never hated you"

"Spencer it's okay if you do"

"I don't, I just thought it would be easier to act like I did and push you away, then admit how much I cared"

"Spence I care about you as well that's why I came on this trip"

"You came on this trip because of me?"

"Of course I did. I hate deep water and I really don't like the idea of floating around in the middle of the ocean"

"So that's why you changed your mind?"

"Yer I wanted us to be friends again and I just thought being stuck on a cruise for ten days would help"

"I don't know what to say Ash"

"You don't have to say anything Spencer I just want everything to be okay again"

**_I want that to._**

"Spencer I had no idea you were gay"

"I'm getting pretty good at hiding it"

"I just thought we were two drunk friends messing around and I didn't think it meant anything"

"I know"

"I'd never thought about us like that before"

_**I'm taking everything she's saying a lot better than I thought I would.**_

"but Spencer that's all I can think about now"

"Really?"

"Yer these last few days have been crazy and I can't stop thinking about you, that's why I kissed you tonight and that's why I followed you back to the room"

"What does all this mean?"

"I don't know Spencer all I know is when we kissed it felt amazing"

"I need some time to sort everything out, can we just try being friends again?"

"You just want to be friends?"

"I think it's for the best"

"Spencer if that's what you want, then I want that to"

"Really?"

"Spencer I just want everything to be okay again"

"It will be I promise"

**_We didn't say anything else we just slept and when I woke up this morning she was still sleeping. _**

**_When I look at the clock it's twelve thirty, I can't believe I slept this long I missed breakfast._**

"Hey"

"Hey what times is it?"

"It's twelve thirty"

"Really?"

_**I only nod.**_

"It's late"

"yer I was just thinking that"

"Spencer why is everything still awkward?"

"I just wasn't sure how we'd be this morning"

"Well we agreed we'd be friends right?"

"Yer"

"So we're going to be friends"

"Okay cool. So what's your plan for today?"

_**She hops out of bed and reaches her hands above her head, stretching.**_

_**Her shirt lifts up so you can see her stomach, she has an amazing body. **_

"I think you're drooling Spence"

"Shut up"

"It's alright I have an awesome body and if I were you I'd check me out to"

"You're so full of yourself"

_**I'm going to go swimming.**_

"What are you looking for?"

"my other pair of bathers, I want to go swimming"

"Are you going with Aiden?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, why?"

"No reason just asking"

_**I forgot she didn't like Aiden.**_

"Are you and Aiden still not getting along?"

"maybe"

"Oh come on Ash"

"he's an ass"

"he's just protective"

"I don't care he's still an ass"

"can you just try and maybe sort things out?"

"no, can we talk about someone else?"

"okay fine"

"Was that our first argument as born again friends?"

"I don't even know if that makes sense"

"You've got a bit of drool.."

_**She wipes the side of my mouth.**_

"Very funny Ash"

"So I've decided I like swimming and I want to come, is that cool?"

"You don't need my permission to go swimming Ash"

"I know but I want to go swimming with you, I was just being polite"

"You can come if you want"

"Well I want.."

"You know everyone's going to be a little confused when they see us swimming together"

"probably but we're still going hurry up and get changed"

_**Maybe us being friends can actually work.**_

_**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**_

"Spence can we go to the buffet and eat first i'm starving"

_**I haven't eaten in a long time and i'm really starting to feel it.**_

"You should probably stop eating Ash"

"I saw your face this morning and I know you don't really think that"

"actually i'm still trying to figure out what I like and don't like about you"

"Well I think you should definately put my body in the like column"

"Is that right and what should I put in the dislike column?"

"That's a tough one Spencer, but if you had to choose something I'd probably say talking to much"

_**She's laughing, I like when she's laughing it's a lot more fun than her shooting daggers at me with her eyes.**_

"I love buffets so much"

"agreed"

"You know technically we can't go swimming for a half an hour"

"I think we can risk it Ash"

"What happens if i drown"

"I don't really know, I guess you just drown"

"that's harsh Spencer don't act like you wouldn't miss me"

"Lets go"

_**I want more from her but she's not ready, i'm just glad we can at least be friends.**_

_**It's a start.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Isn't it fun being friends again?"

"I'm sure having fun"

"Spencer you're to sarcastic all the time"

"Well you talk to much so we're even"

"You think I talk to much?"

"I do"

_**She has an amazing body and she's wearing this incredible army green coloured bikini.  
**_

"You stopped talking what's running through that crazy head of yours?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that"

"You're right you have a dirty mind"

"Actually.."

"Okay this is weird"

_**Awesome Kyla found us.**_

"Kyla can you move you're blocking my view"

"The views behind you, you idiot"

"No Kyla the oceans behind me the awesome view is in front of me"

"You're such a perve Ashley"

"No i'm just being honest deep down everyone's a massive perve, they just pretend they're not"

"You're weird and why are you two suddenly hanging out?"

"Spencer want stop following me"

_**Kyla look's in Spencer's direction and when she notices the eye roll, she just laughs.**_

"I find that hard to believe Ash"

"Why aren't you hanging around with Aiden"

"I am"

"Is Aiden invisible now Kyla?"

"No smart ass he's actually grabbing a drink from the bar"

"Great well can you go somewhere else, so he doesn't come over here?"

"Really Ash you're just going to not like Aiden anymore?"

"Yep that was my plan"

"Ash"

_**That was weird they both said that at the exact same time.**_

"Who would you like me to answer first?"

"Can't you two just talk and sort everything out?"

"Okay Kyla I'll answer you first, no"

"I'm your sister and he's my boyfriend, I'd really appreciate it if you made an effort"

"I'll think about it... No"

"Ash you're so stubborn would you change your mind if Spencer asked?"

_**She takes her shirt off and hops in next to me.**_

"I don't know Spencer hasn't asked me yet"

"Spencer can you ask Ashley to make up with Aiden?"

_**This is so immature, I love it.**_

"Ashley can you please make up with Aiden?"

"No"

_**She knew I'd say that, so she just starts laughing, but when I look at Kyla she doesn't seem amused.**_

"Kyla why do you care so much?"

"He's my boyfriend and I don't want things to be awkward when he's around"

"Well he shouldn't have been such an ass"

"He's just..."

"protective I know, i'm going to leave you guys to it"

_****__I just hop up and leave._

_****__When I walk past Aiden on the way to the bar he says hi, but I just keep walking._

_****__SPENCER'S P.O.V_

"Hey Spence"

"Hey Aiden"

"so Ash hates me"

"she hates everyone don't take it personally Aid"

_****__I feel pretty bad they used to be friends and now they don't like each other because of me._

"Did you guys sort all your shit out?"

"We talked and we're not fighting anymore which is good"

"That's great Spence"

"Yer but now she doesn't like you because of me, i'm sorry Aid"

"It's alright Spence she'll get over it eventually"

**_Kyla and I just look at each other and laugh._**

"Aiden baby my sister doesn't get over anything, she's the most stubborn person I know"

"You're right"

"Don't worry about Ash... What have you guys been up to today?"

"We've actually been sleeping all day, we had a pretty big night"

"Okay that's already to much information forget I asked"

"Anyway enough about us I want to know about you and Ashley"

"Me and Ashley?"

"Yer, I never really understood why you two stopped liking each other"

"I don't really want to talk about it Kyla"

"Sorry to interrupt this awkward threesome but mum wants to talk to Kyla and her sorry excuse for a boyfriend"

"Ashley don't be a bitch, where is she?"

"She's over there with dad, Paula and Arthur"

_**That reminds me I should probably talk to mum and dad.**_

_**When Aiden and Kyla hop out, Ash jumps back in.**_

"Welcome back you miss me?"

"Not really but I missed the hot tub so I just had to come back"

_**Sure she did.**_

"What's going through that crazy little head of yours?"

"It's nothing i've just got a lot on my mind"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Aren't you sick of listening to my issues"

"No I like hearing about your issues"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

_**Where do I start?**_

"So I was thinking I should probably start telling people..."

"Are we talking about what I think we're talking about?"

"Ashley seriously"

"Sorry so you want to start telling people already?"

"Well it's not like it's a new revelation Ash i've known for years I'm gay"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"No"

"Then are you worried how they'll react?"

"yer I guess, I just don't know how mum will react"

"She's never had an issue with me"

"But it's different i'm her only daughter and I just don't think she'll take it very well"

"What about your dad?"

"I think he'll be alright"

"Spencer I know what you're going through coming out is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but when I finally built up the courage and told them, I felt like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders. It took them a while to get their head around everything, but when they did nothing else mattered anymore"

"Do you think I should tell them?"

"Selfish Ashley thinks you should"

"Selfish Ashley?"

"You know the Ashley that only looks out for herself"

"What does selfish Ashley have to do with me coming out?"

"Well Selfish Ashley thinks you should tell everyone now and then maybe we can try and be more than friends"

"So if I was to ask unselfish Ashley what would she say?"

"She'd tell you to make sure you're ready because once it's all out in the open, there's no going back"

"Thanks Ash for everything"

"Spencer I meant everything I said last night I want there to be an us one day"

"I know Ash, I want that to"

"But until you're ready, i'm going to put selfish Ashley away and just be here for you"

"Thanks"

**_I need to tell them soon.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**After my talk with Ashley I got changed and headed up to the top deck.**_

_**I find the ocean peaceful and that's what I need right now, I just need sometime to think.**_

"Hey Spence"

_**I guess that's not going to happen.**_

"Hey Glen what are you doing up here?"

"Well I ran into Ashley and she said you were up here, is everything alright?"

"Yer Glen everything's fine i've just got a lot on my mind"

"We've sorted drifted apart these last few months but if you ever need anyone to talk to i'm here"

"I don't really think you want to hear what I have to say Glen, but thanks anyway"

"Spencer you're my sister and I love you no matter what just tell me what's going on"

_**Maybe I should just tell Glen**_**_ and see how it goes._**

"Well.."

"Spencer.."

"I'm gay Glen"

"..."

"Glen?"

"Is this a joke Spencer?"

"Do I look like i'm joking around? I'm gay and I have been for a long time now"

"Spencer you're not gay you just haven't met the right guy yet"

"I don't want to meet the right guy"

"Well I don't want a gay sister"

_**I wasn't expecting that.**_

"I didn't mean that Spencer"

"Yer I think you did Glen"

"Spencer how'd you expect me to react?"

"like a brother"

"You can't just say something like that and then just expect me to be okay with it"

"I told you because I thought you'd understand, I thought you'd give me a hug and tell me everything was going to be okay. I should've expected this, you're such a selfish asshole and I should've known you'd only ever worry about how it affected you"

"Spencer..."

"Nothing you can say or do will change anything, i'm gay and you're just going to have to deal with it or get used to not being a part of my life"

"Spencer..."

"Save it Glen I don't know why I bothered"

_**I left him there, I wasn't going to let him see me cry.**_

_**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**_

_**It's nap time I need to rest after my tiring afternoon in the hot tub.**_

"Madison i'm going to go nap"

"You're going to nap?"

"is your hearing going funny again"

"You know for someone who's meant to be my friend you're pretty mean"

"That's a little hypocritical don't you think?"

"Good call"

"Okay Mads i'm really going to go now. See you later"

_**Today's been really good it's only four thirty so I have a good hour to nap before dinner.**_

_**When I make it back to the room, i'm a little surprised when I see Spencer sitting on the end of the bed.**_

"Hey Spence I thought you were going up to the top deck"

_**When she finally looks up I notice she's been crying.**_

"Hey what happened are you alright?"

"I shouldn't have said..."

_**I sit next to her rubbing her back.**_

"I knew it would.."

_**She's really upset but I can't understand what she's trying to say.**_

"Spence..."

"For some stupid reason I decided to tell Glen I was gay"

"Isn't that a good thing Spencer?"

"No he said he didn't want a gay sister and then he said I just hadn't met the right guy yet"

"He really said that? I'm going to go find him and kick his ass"

_**She grabs me so I can't get up.**_

"Ashley please just leave it"

"No he's an asshole I can't believe he'd say that... He's an even bigger ass than I thought he was"

"Ashley don't worry about it"

"But you're his sister, did he even apologise?"

"I didn't really give him a chance"

"Spencer i'm so sorry"

"I just wish I could go back an hour and not say anything"

"You had to tell him eventually"

"I know but now I have to put up with Glen thinking i'm disgusting"

"It'll be alright Spencer he'll come round"

"I don't know if he will Ash and what happens if he tells Madison"

"He wouldn't tell Madison he's not that much of an idiot"

"I really hope you're right Ash"

"Spencer i'm always right"

_**I know Glen and Madison pretty well and I wouldn't be surprised if he did say something, I just hope he knows better.**_

"Lets forget about Glen and Madison they're not important"

"You're right, why are you back here anyway?"

"I came back to nap, Madison wasn't nearly as fun as you were"

"Oh sorry I didn't realise, I'll leave you to it"

**_This time i'm stopping her._**

"Stay we can nap together, dinner's in an hour anyway"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

_**We both move so we're lying in bed.**_

"Spence?"

"Yer.."

"When you wake up everything will get better I promise"

_**I wrap my arm around her.**_

_**I just hope i'm right.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey Spence we should probably get up"

**We've slept slightly longer than first planned and now it doesn't look like Spencer is going to get up for dinner.**

"Come on Spencer our parents are going to kill us"

"Ash I really don't want to go, it's going to be awkward and i'm not really in the mood"

"Spence don't let Glen ruin this cruise for you just ignore him"

_**She moves away from we're i'm lying and tries to go back to sleep.**_

"I don't really want to go either but if we don't go they're going to think something's wrong"

"Can't you just say i'm sick?"

"If you want me to I can"

"Yer I do, I just need some time to sort out what i'm going to do about Glen"

"Okay well i'm going to get ready and go"

_**This sucks I don't want to go either but one of us has to go or Paula and mum will get suspicious and that's the last thing Spencer needs.**_

"Spence when I get back we're leaving this room and we can go get food somewhere else"

"Ash you probably shouldn't eat twice you're looking a little..."

"I could eat six meals and still look amazing Spencer, we both know that"

"you're so full of yourself"

"You love it"

"I do?"

"You do... I got to go see you soon"

_**This dinner is really going to suck i'm so pissed at Glen, and Madison has been really annoying these last few days, I'd much prefer to be napping with Spencer.**_

"Hey Sweetie"

"Hey mum sorry i'm late"

"That's alright you haven't seen Spencer have you, she's the only one we're waiting for"

"I just saw her in the room and she said she wasn't feeling very well, she wanted me to let you know she wasn't coming"

"That's no good I'll have to go check on her later"

"You should probably just leave her be she didn't look very well, I think she's just going to sleep it off"

"Okay sweetie well you know where we are if she needs anything"

"Thanks mum"

_**I take a seat opposite Mum and Dad, I need to be as far away from Glen, Madison and Aiden as possible.**_

"Hey Ashley"

"Hey Arthur how's your day been so far?"

"It's been great the four of us spent the day playing bingo and sitting poolside"

"Bingo? you guys are really starting to show your age"

_**The four of them just laugh, they know i'm right only old people play bingo.**_

"Christine was just saying Spencer's not feeling well, is everything alright?"

"Yer she's fine Paula no need to worry she's just going to sleep it off. I'm sure she'll be good as gold tomorrow"

"Okay well just make sure you let me know if there's anything I can do"

"I will"

_**How long do I need to stay without it being to obvious I don't want to be here?**_

"Kyla was saying you and Spencer sorted everything out"

"Yer we did"

"That's great Ashley"

"Yer it's a lot easier being her friend than her enemy"

"I never did understand why you two suddenly started hating each other"

"I'd prefer not to get into Arthur, but we've talked and everything's okay now, we're friends so that's good"

"I'm just glad you two finally sorted everything out, I was starting to think you two would never makeup you're both so stubborn"

"I'm not stubborn, Spencer's stubborn"

_**Tonight was chicken night so I ordered a plain chicken breast with vegetables, I know it's boring but I thought it would come out quicker. It didn't so I was forced to make small talk with the oldies.**_

_**When I finished I just got up and told them I was going to get going, they didn't care I don't think they really expected the kids to stick around after dinner.**_

"Hey Spence"

_**I thought she'd be asleep but she's sitting up in bed watching 'Friends.**_

"Really Spencer 'Friends' there's nothing else on?"

"There's heaps of shows on but I like 'Friends' so I turned that on"

"Okay"

_**I take a seat next to her on the bed.**_

"So how was dinner?"

"It was alright"

_**She leans her head on my shoulder.**_

"They asked where you were and I told them you were sick"

"Thanks"

"They were going to come check on you but I told them you were going to sleep if off"

"Thanks"

"No problem, I got your back"

"I know, it means a lot"

_**I run my hand through her hair.**_

"Was Glen there?"

"Yer"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"I didn't really give him a chance, I just sat down the other end of the table with the oldies"

"How did he look?"

"Like an ass"

"Apart from that?"

"He seemed the same Spence, I don't think he's told anyone"

"Hopefully... I'm just going to avoid him for six days and then we want a problem"

"You do realise you're not going to be able to avoid him"

"Yer I know just wishful thinking"

"It'll be alright he's an ass, but he's still your brother and I don't think he'd do anything to hurt you"

"I just hope you're right"

"Okay enough of this when 'Friends' is over we're going to go to the buffet area and eat"

"I'm not hungry"

"we're going"

"can't we just stay here and order room service?"

"no we're getting out of this room before we go crazy"

"Okay fine"


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone thanks for all the feedback you've been leaving I really appreciate it. I hope you're liking the story.  
_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"So it's day four of the cruise and in two days it's our first stop you excited?"

"To be honest Spencer I hadn't really thought about it"

"Really?"

"Really"

"There's so many awesome things you can do, dog sledding, glacier adventures and even whale watching I can't believe you're not interested"

"You're such a nerd Spencer"

"I'm not a nerd"

"You are but it's alright, I'll still be your friend"

"That's very kind of you Ashley"

_**Today's been really good, well besides the whole coming out to Glen thing. I'm really loving just hanging out with Ashley it's like the good old days.**_

"Hey Spencer, Hey Ash"

"Hey you guys what are you doing here?"

"We're hiding from Glen and Madison they're being really strange, more so than usual"

"They're assholes"

"Isn't Madison meant to be your best friend?"

"Aiden I prefer it when you don't talk to me"

"Ash come on can't we all just get along for once"

"Spencer not everyone's meant to get along"

"Just make up with Aiden already you're so stubborn"

"Look I'll compromise I'll just pretend everything's fine, so it's not awkward"

"that's ridiculous"

"No it's not, that way everyone wins"

"You're so irritating sometimes"

_**We're sitting outside on the main deck, just talking.**_

"Don't worry Spence deep down Ashley loves me. Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm fine Aid just had a rough day"

"Hey Lesbo you feeling any better?"

_**This is why I didn't want to leave the room, I knew I'd run into Madison or Glen.  
**_

"..."

"Look Spencer I know Glen didn't react very well, but i'm fine with it just don't start hitting on me"

_**When Ashley looks over at me I can feel the tears start running down my face.**_

"He told you..."

"Of course he told me"

"Spencer don't worry about Glen"

"I'm so stupid... I shouldn't have said anything"

"Spencer, Glen's and ass don't waste your time worrying about what he thinks"

_**When I look at Kyla she seems a little stunned.**_

"Kyla i'm sorry I didn't tell you I just wasn't ready to tell anyone"

"Spencer I don't care if you're gay, I just wasn't expecting Madison to blurt that out"

"I'm just going to go"

"Spencer don't go..."

"HE HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT TELLING HER"

"I know"

_**I hop up out of my chair and make my way to the room.**_

**_ASHLEY'S P.O.V_**

**_This was the last thing Spencer needed._**

"Fuck you Madison we're done"

"What you're going to start hating me because I called Spencer a lesbian, I didn't think she's be so sensitive"

"You never fucking think do you Madison"

"I didn't even know you and Spencer were friends again"

_**If I stay here and talk to Madison I might do something I regret.**_

"You know Madison she was so upset this afternoon, your ass of a boyfriend said he didn't want to have a gay sister"

"He said what"

_**I just ignore Aiden.**_

"He felt really bad about..."

"I don't care what he felt Madison"

"I'm sorry Ashley I didn't..."

_**I don't let her finish, I don't want to hear what she has to say.**_

"Do you understand how hard it is to tell someone you're gay Madison? She wouldn't leave the room today because she was worried you'd do what you just did"

"I didn't realise..."

"Stop fucking talking Madison you've said enough"

"Ash please I'll go apologise..."

"Stay away from her Madison or we're really going to have problems"

_**When I get up to leave she grabs my arm.**_

"Ashley please..."

"Don't touch me Madison, where's Glen?"

"I don't know"

"Madison you might as well tell me i'm going to find him one way or another"

_**She doesn't say a word, I didn't expect her to.**_

"We're done Madison"

_**I shrug her hand off my arm and make my way to the elevator.**_

"Ashley wait..."

"Aiden leave me alone"

"You can't go after Glen, I know you think you're doing the right thing but Spencer will be pissed"

"Aiden i'm not going to let him treat her the way he is"

"Just leave it Ash please, lets just go see if Spencer's okay"

"So he just gets away with being an ass"

"Ashley please..."

"Alright, fine"

"Wait here i'll grab Kyla"

_**Glen's an ass and he deserves what's coming to him, but i can't risk Spencer hating me again.**_

"Alright lets go"


	12. Chapter 12

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_Glen's an ass I can't believe he went and told Madison I was gay._**

"Hey"

_**I knew Ashley would come after me, but I didn't think she'd bring Aiden and Kyla with her.**_

"Are you watching 'Friends' again?"

"Ash what are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried Spence"

"I'm fine Ashley"

"Spencer do you want me to go kick Glen's ass?"

"Aiden it's fine don't worry about it"

"Okay that's it we're going to 'Atrium' and we're going to get wasted"

_**Now that would definately make me feel better.  
**_

"Come on guys we all know alcohol's the solution to all life's problems"

"Kyla as much as I'd love to go get wasted with you, I really don't think it's a good idea"

"Spencer come on you should come"

"Kyla if I go to 'Atrium' i'm just going to run into Madison or Glen and i'm not really in the mood"

"You don't need to worry about Madison, I don't think she'll be a bitch anytime soon"

"Madison's always a bitch Kyla and I don't really think she cares if i'm upset or not"

"Yer but i'm pretty sure she's not going to be upsetting you anytime soon"

_**Kyla just looks over to where Ashley's sitting.**_

"What am I missing?"

"It's nothing Spencer"

"Ash?"

"Look I may have been a bit harsh when you left"

"a bit harsh?"

"Okay I might have got a little annoyed and taken it out on Madison"

"Ash..."

"Spencer I know what you're going to say..."

"Ash I don't want you and Madison to start fighting because of me"

"It wasn't even that bad"

"I don't even really like Madison and I thought you were harsh"

"Kyla can you just..."

_**Someone just knocked on the door.**_

"Madison what are you doing here?"

_**I'm a little surprised when Aiden says her name.**_

"Spencer i'm sorry"

"Madison you're not sorry, can you just forget i'm here and sort it out with Ash"

_**I hop up off the bed and grab a change of clothes.**_

"Kyla i've had a change of heart lets go to 'Atrium'"

"Awesome that's the Spencer I know and love"

_**I walk towards the bathroom there's no way i'm changing when everyone's in the room.**_

"Spencer?"

_**Why can't she just leave me alone?**_

"Madison don't stand here and pretend you're upset, we're not friends and you don't owe me shit"

"Spencer you're so frustrating"

"Then just fucking leave Madison no one asked you to come here"

"You're right Spencer we're not friends and I doubt we ever will be. But I need to apologise, I knew what had happened with Glen this afternoon and I shouldn't have deliberately provoked you"

_**I'm not even going to bother answering her.**_

"Kyla I'll be ready in two minutes then we can go"

_**It didn't take me very long to change and as much as I wanted to hide in the bathroom all night, I knew I had to go back out there eventually.  
**_

"Look I know you guys are just trying to help, but all the staring is making everything a lot harder than it needs to be"

_**I turn so i'm facing Madison.**_

"and Madison I don't hate you anymore than I usually do and I know you only came by to sort things out with Ash, so if you could just stop pretending you're sorry that would be great"

**_I'm glad I got that all off my chest._**

"Okay now that's all sorted Kyla and I are going to 'Atrium' who's coming?"

"I'm in"

_**I was hoping Aiden would say that, he has the over 21 card.**_

"me to"

_**Ashley's not one to knock back a night out drinking.**_

"Well I want to go but I don't think that's going to happen"

"Madison I don't care what you do if you want to come, just come"

_**I grab my cruise card of the bedside table and make my way out the door.**_

_**When we walk into 'Atrium' there's people everywhere.  
**_

"So Spence today's been different"

"That's one way to describe it Ash"

_**We just found a free booth and the others have all gone to grab drinks.**_

"So I guess now you only need to tell your parents"

"Yer"

"Everything will get better I promise"

"I hope so Ash"

_**I really hope she's right.**_

"Spencer i'm just going to quickly go talk to Madison I'll be back"

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**Madison's always been a bitch and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I was just mad at Glen and she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

"Hey Mad's can I sit?"

**She's sitting by herself at the bar.**

"I'd like that"

"Look Madison i'm sorry, I shouldn't have been..."

"Ashley it's okay you don't need to apologise"

"Madison can we just forget everything that happened today?"

"Yer we can do that"

"So we're friends again and everything's alright?"

"Yes Ash we're friends again"

_**We fight all the time, but the minute one of us sucks up our pride and apologises everything's fine.**_

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yer"

_**I'm a little worried.**_

"Why are you suddenly being so protective of Spencer? Last time I checked you two weren't even friends"

"Mad's can we not talk about this?"

"You like her don't you?"

_**This is not how I wanted this conversation to go.**_

"You two used to be close and then one morning you just woke up and decided you didn't like each other anymore"

"Mad's please just drop it"

"Alright fine, lets talk about something else"

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I'm only alone for a second when Aiden hands me a Cranberry Vodka double.**_

"Where did Ash go?"

"She's apologising to Madison"

_**They both sit across from m**_e.

"What a crazy night"

"Kyla I think crazy is a bit of an understatement"

"Yer you're right. So how long have you known?"

"Umm... I think i've always known I just never had the guts to tell anyone"

"Spencer you're like a sister to me and if you ever need someone to talk to i'm here"

"Thanks Kyla you're the best"

"I know"

_**I'm really glad Kyla suggested 'Atrium' it's proving to be the perfect distraction.**_

"Okay so I made Aiden grab five shots but since Madison and Ashley aren't here we're having 'em all"

"Sounds like a plan"

_**Kyla passes me the tequila and a lemon slice.**_

"We thought we'd just stick to basics so we grabbed tequila, Spence give me your hand"

_**Kyla shakes a fair bit of salt on my hand and then does the same to Aiden.**_

"Cheers"

_**I raise my glass, lick the salt of my hand, down the tequila and suck like crazy on the lemon.**_

"I forgot how good tequila is"

_**By the look on Aiden's face I don't think he agrees with Kyla.**_

"Aiden baby you're going to need to sit this next one out, there's only two left and I need you to not be wasted later"

_**Aiden acts like he's annoyed but I know deep down he's relieved.**_

"Alright Spence lets do this"

_** I thought I handled the first shot pretty well, but when I swallowed the second one it pretty much knocked me on my ass.  
**_

"Kyla i'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but I'm already a little wasted and i've only had two shots"

"I know it's great isn't it, that's why I love tequila"

_**I notice Ashley and Madison sitting at the bar.**_

"I guess they've sorted everything out"

_**They both look over their shoulder.**_

"That was always going to happen, those two always fight and make up"

"But still Aid I feel bad they fought because of me"

_**I really can't stand Madison but she's friends with Ashley and I don't want to be the reason they start hating each other.**_

"So Spencer who apologised first?"

"I'm a little confused Kyla you're going to need to be a little more specific"

"You and Ash, who apologised first?"

"It's a long story Kyla"

"Come on Spencer"

"She did"

"Yer I didn't really think you'd apologise first"

_**I think i'm just going to tell her everything.**_

"Kyla do you remember last Thanksgiving?"

"I remember bits and pieces but I was pretty wasted"

"Well that night Ash and I sort of..."

_**It's not really registering.**_

"Kyla we you know..."

_**Her face just drops.**_

"No fucking way you and Ash slept together?"

"Okay can we not yell Kyla?"

"Sorry I'm just a little surprised"

_**I can't believe i'm saying this.**_

"I don't get it, if you and Ash you know..."

"Okay I know what you're talking about can you just get to the point?"

"Sorry Spence. Why did you two start hating each other?"

"It didn't really end very well"

_**That's putting it nicely.**_

"What did she do?"

"umm... She sort of just left"

"Why would she do that?"

"She..."

"I panicked"

_**Shit, why does she always sneak up on people?**_

"Spencer seriously did you have to tell Kyla?"

"Ash she gave me tequila, i'm sorry"

_**Aiden stands up.**_

"I'm going to go get us some more drinks"

"Thanks Aid"

_**When Aiden walks off, I slide along so Ash can sit down.**_

"Are you and Madison besties again?"

"I guess"

_**I'm really hoping Kyla forgets what we were just talking about.**_

"Ashley you ass did you really just leave?"

"Kyla I panicked I thought Spencer was straight and I didn't want things to be awkward"

"You're an ass Ashley"

"I know that Kyla"

_**I can tell Ash doesn't really want to be having this conversation.**_

"Spencer I can't believe you even slept with her, she's a little slutty"

"Okay can we talk about something else?"

"No Ash I want to hear the rest"

"That's the end of the story Kyla"

_**Kyla's a good friend of mine, but she's Ashley's sister and I probably shouldn't have said anything.**_

"So you treated Spencer like shit and then she started hating you?"

"Yes Kyla that's pretty much how it went"

"Okay I get it Ash you don't want to talk about it, I've just got one more question then I'll shut up"

"No just shut up now?"

"Fine i'm going to go find Aiden and get him to hurry up with the drinks?"

_**We both watch as Kyla leaves.**_

"I'm sorry Ash"

"It's alright Spence don't worry about it"

_**I place my hand so it's resting on her leg.**_

"I shouldn't have said anything she's your sister"

_**She reaches down and wraps her fingers around mine.**_

"It's alright she would have found out eventually"

_**I am so head over heels in love with her it's ridiculous.**_

"I'm glad you and Madison are friends again"

"Yer same, she was pretty confused though"

"It doesn't take much Ash"

_**She shows me that amazing smile.**_

"I'm sorry she's your friend I'll play nice. What did you say to her anyway?"

"Can we not talk about that?"

"Sure"

_**When I look around to see where Kyla and Aiden are they're still waiting at the bar.**_

"So I decided i'm going to sleep and then do nothing all day tomorrow"

"Spencer isn't that the same thing you've done every other day?"

"I guess it's pretty similar"

"Anyway, have you decided what you're going to do when we dock?"

"I only know what I want to do in Juneau"

"What are you going to do in Juneau?"

"Whale Watching"

"Really aren't you sick of water?"

"No, you're really not a big fan of the ocean are you?"

"No I like the ocean, I just don't like deep water and it's pretty deep where we are"

_**Finally Kyla and Aiden are coming back with the drinks.**_

"I was starting to think you two did a runner"

_**Ashley lets go of my hand so she can grab her drink.**_

"So what's going on with you two now?"

"We're drinking our drinks Kyla"

"Don't play dumb Ashley, you know exactly what I mean"

"Kyla can we talk about something else?"

"Why are you dodging the question Ash?"

"Because it's none of your business"

"Come on just tell me"

"There's nothing to tell Kyla"

**I should probably save Ash from Kyla's interrogation but I don't really know what to say.**

"Just tell me Ash then i'll shut up I promise"

"Tell you what Kyla?"

"Tell me whatever's going on"

"There's nothing going on we're friends"

"Ashley you're not acting like you're just friends?"

"What am I acting like Kyla?"

"I don't know you're acting different"

"Kyla could you be any more irritating?"

"Alright fine lets talk about something else"

"I'm going to go"

"What's wrong Spence?"

"Madison and Glen are here"


	13. Chapter 13

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer don't run away"

"I'm not running away i'm just delaying the inevitable"

"Spencer I'll get up and if you want to leave just leave, but know it's only going to make things worse"

_**She hops up out of her seat.**_

"I know all this Ashley, it's just hard"

"Spencer it's going to be hard but when it's all said and done it's worth it, trust me"

"I know Ash I know"

"Does that mean you're staying?"

"Yer, i'm staying"

_**She's grinning, I know she thinks she's really clever.**_

"He probably want even come over"

"Look it doesn't matter lets just forget he's here"

"It's already forgotten"

_**I smile, I can't help it being around her makes me happy.**_

"There is so something going on between you two"

"Kyla seriously you need to stop being so annoying"

"I'm your sister and one of her best friends..."

_**She's pointing at me is that really necessary.**_

"Just tell me and I want mention it again"

"Okay I'll tell you"

"Really"

"No"

_**When I look back over to where Glen and Madison were sitting there's no one there, maybe they left.**_

"Hello again my lovely friends"

_**Or maybe they didn't, well at least Madison didn't.**_

"Madison I was just saying how upset I was you didn't stick around"

"Whatever Spencer"

"Where did you go anyway?"

"Ash I told you I needed the bathroom and then I ran into Glen"

_**Good old Glen always popping up in places he's not wanted.**_

"Are you going to shove over or make me stand all night?"

_**Ashley slides over to let Madison in and now we're practically sitting on top of each other.  
**_

"So can someone please buy me an alcoholic drink?"

_**Ashley and Aiden are the only ones with over 21 cards, so it's going to have to be one of them.  
**_

"Buzz not"

"Buzz not, seriously Ash who says that?"

"I say that Spencer and when I say it I don't have to do things, like go get Madison a drink"

_**Aiden and Kyla are so wrapped up in themselves right now, I think they've forgotten we're even here.  
**_

"Aiden?"

"Aiden?"

"AIDEN?"

"Can you quit saying my name Madison"

"Well if you weren't so rude and you just answered me..."

"I was ignoring you"

"I know that's why I kept saying your name"

"You are quite possibly the most annoying person i've ever met"

"I'll take that as a compliment Aiden, now can you please go buy me a Long Island Ice Tea"

"If I get you a drink will you shut up?"

"Yes"

"Anyone else want something?"

"Yer I'll have the same again Aid"

"I'll grab another as well Aid, but not a double"

"Are you going soft Spence?"

"No Aid, I just don't want to be sick and hungover tomorrow"

"Alright, I'll be right back"

_**Kyla's staring again.**_

"Kyla can you just take a picture it will last longer?"

"What are you on about now Ashley?"

"You're staring at us and it's annoying"

"I was not staring, I was thinking and I just happened to be looking at you when it happened"

"Hey guys..."

_**Where did he even come from?**_

"Hey baby, Aiden's gone to grab some drinks if you want anything"

"I'm alright babe, I actually just came over to speak to Spencer"

_**I'm trying to decide how i'm going to approach this.  
**_

"Spencer can we talk please... In private?"

"Fuck off Glen"

_**Yep i'm going to be angry.**_

"Spencer please I just want to apologise"

"I don't want to hear it Glen"

_**He sits down where Aiden was sitting.**_

"Glen..."

"Ashley just stay out of it... Spencer can we so somewhere and talk?"

"No"

"Spencer I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I just want to apologise"

"I'm not going anywhere with you Glen, so just leave"

_**He's not moving.**_

"Do they know?"

"Do they know what Glen?"

"Do they know what you told me this afternoon?"

"I'm pretty sure they all caught on when Madison called me a 'lesbo'"

_**I can tell by the look on Glen's face, Madison hasn't told him about our little run in this afternoon.**_

"She called you what?"

"Just go away Glen"

"Madison I told you not to say anything"

"Glen I..."

_**He doesn't let her finish.**_

"Spencer I know I shouldn't have said anything to Madison"

"Then why did you?"

"She's my girlfriend and I was upset, I just needed someone to talk to"

"So you picked the one person I can't stand and decided it was a good idea to tell her something I haven't even been able to tell mum and dad yet?"

"I know Spencer, i'm sorry"

"Just leave Glen"

"Spencer i'm not leaving until you hear me out"

_**I'm a little surprised when Ashley runs her hand along my leg.  
**_

"Glen just say what you need to say then leave"

"Spencer I was just surprised and I didn't mean what I said"

"You said you didn't want a gay sister Glen and I'm pretty sure you meant that"

_**She's trying to calm me down, but her hand on my leg is distracting.**_

"I, I ..."

"Spit it out Glen"

"You've just never done anything to suggest you were gay, are you sure?"

"You think I would tell you if i wasn't sure?"

"No, I just..."

"Enough already you need to leave"

"Kyla stay..."

"Shut up Glen you're such an ass"

"Kyla it's alright"

"No Spencer it's not, he needs to hear this"

_**She turns so she's facing Glen.**_

"Spencer came to you and told you the hardest thing she's ever had to tell anyone and you acted like the asshole we all know you are"

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Glen in case you've forgotten Ashley's gay"

"This is different"

"How's it different Glen, i'm pretty sure your sister did the exact same thing Ash did with me"

"It's different..."

"No it's not Glen it's the exact same thing and you've handled it and keep handling it incredibly wrong"

"I know..."

"Your sister's gay Glen and you need to start getting used to it or risk losing her forever"

_**Perfect timing, Aiden's back with the drinks.**_

"Hey Glen what are you doing here?"

_**When Glen doesn't answer him, he just starts handing everyone their drinks.**_

"Thanks Aiden"

"No problem Spence"

"How long have you known Aiden?"

_**What does that have to do with anything?**_

"What are you talking about Glen?"

"How long have you known she was gay?"

"Glen does it even matter?"

_**Aiden looks over to where i'm sitting, I feel a little bad he's always stuck in the middle.**_

"I told him a couple of days ago"

_**I don't know why he needed to know that**_.

"Spencer can we just go back and forget I said the things I did"

"No we can't Glen, I came to you and told you something that's been bothering me for years, I thought you'd understand, I thought I could trust you... I should have know you'd react the way you did and I should have known you'd run and tell Madison, even though you knew how I felt about her"

"I needed someone to talk to and I just didn't think she'd say anything"

"Of course she'd fucking say something Glen, that's what she does"

"Spencer I can't change anything I've already done"

"No you can't"

"I'm just so sorry Madison said what she said, Kyla and Ashley shouldn't have found out like that"

_**I might as well tell him, he's going to find out eventually.**_

"It was only Kyla"

"Ashley already knew?"

"Yes"

"So you two are friends again?"

"I'm pretty sure they want to fuck?"

_**Did I hear Madison correctly? **_

"Don't all look at me like that it's obvious"

**_Madison hops up out of the booth._**

"So you're going to say that and then leave Madison?"

"No Ashley i'm going to say that and then move away from you because you're one scary bitch when you're mad and i don't want you messing up my face"

**_Kyla snorts._**

"Did you really just snort Kyla?"

"Ashley i'm sorry but she looks really scared and it's hilarious"

"She's right you two are sleeping together aren't you?"

**_I don't owe him anything, but there's this part of me that wants everything out in the open._**

"Spencer i've been the shittiest brother today and I know you don't owe me anything..."

"You're right I don't owe you shit and we're not sleeping together Glen... but we did sleep together"


	14. Chapter 14

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I fucking knew it Ashley"

"Madison can you shut up"

**She's pissed and when she turns to look at me, i'm a little nervous.**

"Really Spencer?"

"Please don't be mad Ash"

"I'm not mad"

_**She is.**_

"Did you have to blurt that out right now?"

_**I shouldn't have said anything, it wasn't just my secret to tell.  
**_

"Ashley I can't believe you didn't tell me this"

"Madison seriously why would I tell you?"

"I'm your best friend"

"So?"

"Best friends tell each other stuff like that"

"It's none of your fucking business Madison and right now you're really starting to bug me"

_**Madison goes to sit down.**_

"Don't fucking sit there"

_**I've really pissed her off, I feel horrible and she's taking it out on Madison. Okay I don't feel bad about that.**_

"Really Ash we're going to be mad at each other again?"

"No Madison we're not"

"Then why can't I sit?"

"If you sit down I can't get up and I really want to get up"

_**She hops up and walks away.**_

"Fuck, i'm so stupid"

"Spence it'll be alright just let her calm down"

"I shouldn't have said anything Kyla, it wasn't fair"

_**I hadn't been paying much attention to Glen since my little announcement and when I look over to where he's meant to be sitting, he's vanished.**_

"Where did Glen go?"

"I don't know, I thought he was still sitting there"

_**I scan 'Atrium' and when I spot Glen I also spot Ashley, shit.**_

"Madison can you let me out"

_**Madison had sat back down when Ashley left and now i'm boxed in.**_

"Madison can you just..."

"I'm hopping up settle down"

_**When Madison finally moves I hurry over to where they're standing.**_

"...out of my face Glen"

_**I can't really understand what she's saying.**_

"You slept with my sister, she's not some slut you met at 'Grey' Ashley"

"I'm not joking Glen back off"

_**I step closer so they notice i'm there.**_

"Glen what are you doing?"

"Spencer it's nothing, Ashley and I were just talking"

"This has nothing to do with you Glen"

"Yer Glen just fuck off already"

_**He walks so he's right up in Ashley's face.**_

"Don't fuck around with her Ashley or you're going to regret it"

"Are you threatening me Glen?"

_**Glen's been the biggest ass today and I just wish he'd get the hint and leave no one wants him here.  
**_

"Stay away from Spencer and we want have a problem"

"I'm not going to do that Glen"

_**She just turns and walks straight out of 'Atrium'.**_

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_I wasn't surprised when Glen followed me to the bar, I knew he'd be pissed._**

"Ashley wait"

"Spencer it's alright i'm just going to go to bed"

_**We're standing in the lobby waiting for a lift.**_

"I shouldn't have blurted that out Ash it wasn't fair"

"It doesn't matter Spence"

"Can you quit being so nice it's okay if you're mad I deserve it"

_**When the lift opens, we both get in.  
**_

"Spencer i'm not mad"

"You seemed pretty mad"

"I was frustrated"

"Well either way i'm still sorry"

_**The lift opens back up and we start walking to the room.**_

"I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Spencer they would have found out eventually i'm honestly not mad, it doesn't matter"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

_**We don't say a word the rest of the way back to the room.  
**_

"Spencer can you not do that?"

_**She's been sitting on the bed staring at me.**_

"What exactly am I doing?"

"You're sitting there trying to read my mind or something and it's annoying"

_**She hops of the bed and makes her way over to her suitcase.**_

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting changed Ash is that alright?"

_**She takes off the shirt she's wearing and I know I shouldn't stare when she's changing, but I can't help it.**_

"Ashley can you not do that?"

"What?"

"You're staring"

"I was not staring"

"If you say so"

_**She sits back down on the bed and switches the T.V on.**_

"Your brothers an asshole"

"I know"

_**I walk over to my suitcase and start changing.**_

"Ashley i'm really sorry he had a go at you"

"Your brother thinks i'm slut, it's no big deal"

"Who cares what he thinks and can you not do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stand there with no shirt on it's distracting Ash"

_**She wants me so bad.**_

"I'm distracting you?"

_**I pop the button on my jeans and slowly lower the zip.**_

"Stop being a tease Ash"

"I'm just getting changed, look somewhere else if it's bothering you"

_**She starts watching the T.V again, it's so obvious she wants me.**_

"Its a bit hypocritical don't you think Spence?"

"What?"

"You tell me not to stare at you and then you start perving on me"

_**Spencer hops back up and walks over to where i'm standing. When I go to put another shirt on she stops me.**_

"Ahh Spencer... What are you doing?"

_**She runs her fingers **__**down my stomach.**_

"Why did you get all funny when I told Madison and Glen we slept together?"

_****__**She's drawing circles now.**_

"You didn't care when Kyla and Glen found out, but when Glen and Madison found out you looked pissed"

"Kyla and Aiden are different"

"What do you mean?"

"They know your not just another girl to me, Madison and Glen think i'm this slut with no feelings_**"**_

"They don't think that"

"Spencer we both know I have a reputation and i'm not exactly proud of it, but it is what it is"

_**I reach my hand up and run my hand through her hair.**_

"I don't care if you want to tell people Spencer, what you tell people and when you tell them is up to you"

_**I move my hand so it's resting on her cheek.**_

"I just don't want everyone interfering when we're still trying to figure everything out"

_**I can't handle all this touching when I know it's not going anywhere.**_

"Now Spence do you think you could let me put my shirt on"

"No"

_**I'm surprised when she leans in placing her lips on mine. I knew it would happen eventually I just didn't think it would happen so soon.**_

"Wait Spence... Are you sure you're ready?"

_**I had to ask, I don't want her to regret this later.**_

"Ash i've never been more sure of anything in my life"

_**I'm going to take her word for it, I don't think I could stop myself even if I wanted to.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**She reaches up placing her hand on my cheek, slowly guiding her lips to mine.**_

_**I can't help the smile that appears on my face, her lips are amazing.**_

_**I want this more than anything, but i'm still a little worried about being intimate with her again.  
**_

_**Her lips gently move against mine, there's no urgency we have all night.**_

_**I pull back raising my hands above my head, as she reaches down grabbing the hem of my shirt and slowly moving it up and over my head.**_

_**The shirt's barely hit the floor when she leans back in, I will never get sick of her lips.**_

"Spence we need to do this more often..."

_**She only pulled back slightly, our lips are still touching.**_

"Definitely"

_**When she places her lips back on mine, it's more desperate than before.  
**_

_**Her left hand gently cups my face, as her thumb slowly draws circles on my cheek.**_

_**Her other hand's resting on my hip, slowly moving up and down my side. **_

_**I shiver when her hand brushes over my chest and when she moves lower I forget everything else that's been happening. **_

_**Then it all happened so fast, before I knew it I was lying on the bed with Ashley hovering above me, slowly moving her fingers in and out of me.  
**_

_**She starts placing kisses down my jawline, as I run my fingers through her hair.**_

_**Her fingers are amazing, I don't want this moment to ever end.  
**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I don't answer her, I just wrap my hands around her face pulling her lips back on mine.**_

_**I knew I was close.**_

_**She moves her lips down placing three soft and gentle kisses on my neck.**_

_**When she starts rubbing my clit with her thumb my whole body trembles, as I moan her name.**_

_**I'm still shaking when she pulls her fingers out, placing her lips back on mine.**_

"I love you Spencer..."

_**She what.**_

"You don't need to say anything back, I just wanted you to know I love you and when i'm with you I feel more alive than i've ever felt before"

**_My heads still all over the place, but I know I feel the same._**

"I love you too Ash"

_**I always have.**_

_**She softly places a kiss on my cheek and then rolls over so she's lying next to me.**_

"Wow... That was amazing"

"You're a-amazing Spence"

_**She's short of breathe.**_

"Ash?"

"Yer?"

_**She leans on her side facing me.**_

"I want to... this is embarrassing"

"Spencer you don't need to be embarrassed"

"I want to touch you and make you feel how I felt, but I don't know how"

_**She leans over brushing her lips on mine.**_

"You don't have to do that if you're not ready Spence, it's fine"

"I want to Ash, I just don't know what i'm doing"

"Come here..."

_**She somehow manages to switch our positions**_**_, so i'm on top._**

**_ I watch as h_**_**er hand moves down to her already unzipped jeans.**_

_** When I realise what she's doing I pull her jeans down and throw them somewhere on the floor.  
**_

_**I slowly move back up so my face is only inches away from hers.**_

_**She takes my hand slowly moving it down between her legs.**_

"Spencer just let me know if you're not comfortable... We can stop"

_**I ignore her and move two fingers between her folds.**_

_**She's wet and i'm still incredibly turned on.**_

_**She's wearing a black lacey bra with matching panties.  
**_

_**I've got this new found confidence but I don't know what i'm doing, I just start copying what she'd done to me.**_

_**She's moaning, I must be doing something right.**_

_**I lean back in connecting our lips.**_

_**She reaches down pushing my two fingers inside of her.**_

_**I start slow and then she mumbles for me to go faster.**_

_**She's so wet my fingers are sliding in and out of her with ease.**_

_**She's moaning pretty heavily and then only seconds later I feel her release.**_

_**I slowly pull my fingers out and lean down gently brushing my lips against her forehead.  
**_

"Are you sure you haven't done that before?"

_**She's grinning, I think I went alright.  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I just looked at the small alarm clock by the bed and it's early, way to early to even consider getting up.**_

_**Last night was the most incredible night of my life and when she lay back down beside me, I wrapped her in my arms.**_

_**That's how we still are and as much as I want to stay like this, I need the bathroom.**_

_**When I hop out of bed it's freezing, i'm going to need some more clothes.**_

"Hey"

_**She's awake.**_

"Where did you go?"

_**She's so cute when she's half asleep.**_

"Sorry Spence I needed the bathroom"

"Ashley you're allowed to go to the bathroom"

"I know I just wanted to be here when you woke up"

_**I walk over to my suitcase and grab a sweatshirt.**_

"I'm frozen"

"Ash it's early in the morning, we're in Alaskan waters and you only have your underwear on, of course you're cold"

"You make a good point"

_**I reach around unclipping my bra, letting it fall to the floor.**_

"Ashley what are you doing?"

"I'm putting a sweatshirt on"

"You're such a tease"

"You're right I am a tease, but that wasn't what I was doing"

_**I quickly slip the sweatshirt on and lie back down.**_

"I hate sleeping in a bra, it's uncomfortable"

_**I turn over so i'm lying on my stomach.**_

"Spencer are you alright with everything that happened last night?"

_**She reaches her hand up, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.**_

"Ash last night was perfect"

_**I move my thumb over her bottom lip.**_

"It really was"

_**When I lean forward she turns her head to the side**__** and I end up kissing her cheek.  
**_

"Sorry Ash nature's calling"

**_She rolls out of bed and starts stretching._**

"If you're going to run to the bathroom and not kiss me, could you quit being a tease and do that somewhere else?"

"You want me to stop stretching?"

"Yes"

"Well Ashley i'm sorry, but for some reason I woke up a little stiff and sore this morning"

_**Now she's deliberately being a tease lifting her hands above her head, showing me her perfect stomach.**_

"and besides you were taking your bra off only two minutes ago, so if anyone's a tease you are"

"I know but in my defense, bras are incredibly uncomfortable to sleep in"

_**I hop up and sit on the edge of the bed and when she tries to walk past me, I put my hands on her waist pulling her between my legs**_**_._**

"Ashley I seriously need to go to the bathroom..."

_**I lean forward placing several kisses down her stomach.**_

"Alright I'll stop"

_**I move so i'm lying in the middle of the bed **__**and when she starts walking to the bathroom, I ca**__**n't help but stare. She's practically naked, i'd be an idiot if I looked away.**_

_**Now all I need to do is wait for her to come back.**_

**_I reach over to the bedside table grabbing the remote, I wonder if there's anything on T.V this early in the morning._**

"Why are we up so early?"

_**Awesome she's back.**_

"Nature called..."

"Have you ever been up at 7:30 before Ash?"

"No, not by choice"

_**She walks over to her bag.**_

"You're right it is really cold"

"Come over here Spence I'll warm you up"

_**She keeps looking through her suitcase.**_

"Don't bother with pants Spence, they're just going to get in the way"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Ashley you're such a guy is that all you think about?"

"No, if i'm hungry I think about food"

_**When she finally finds her sweatshirt, she drops it on the bed and reaches around undoing her bra.**_

"What are you watching anyway?"

"Really Spencer you're going to stand there like that..."

_**I'm waving my hands around.**_

"and just ask what i'm watching?" _**  
**_

"I hate sleeping in a bra, it's uncomfortable"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"ha ha very funny Spence"

_**She quickly slips her sweatshirt on and hops back in bed.**_

"Could you have taken any longer?"

"Probably"

_**She moves so she's hovering over me.**_

"I love you Spence"

"I love me to Ash"

"You're unbelievable, come here"

_**I lift my head off the pillow placing my lips on hers, i've never wanted someone as much as I want her.**_

_**She moves her hand up my stomach, brushing her fingers over my bare breast.**_

"I love you to Ash... and I really love your body"__

_**She places her lips on my neck, as her hand moves down my stomach.**_

_**Could her hand be moving any slower, she's such a tease. **_

_**When she finally slides her hand under my pants, she runs two fingers through my folds.**_

"Are you using me for my body?"

"Maybe, is that going to be an issue?"

"Definitely not"

_**I love this side of Spencer and her taking charge, is by far the hottest thing i've ever seen.**_

_**When she moves her fingers down and pushes them inside of me, I nearly die.**_

"ooohhhh my g-god" 

_**At first she was slow and gentle, but when I lifted my hips against her hand, she picked up the pace.  
**_

_**For someone who didn't think she knew what to do with another girl, she's a pretty quick learner.**_

_**She moves her lips away from my neck, making sure her face is only inches from mine.**_

_**She's amazing, every part of her is perfect.**_

_**When her thumb brushes against my clit again, I begin to shake uncontrolably.**_

"Spencer that was..."

_**She leans down connecting her lips with mine, before pulling back and **__**placing the sweetest kiss on my forehead.**_

_**It's then she pulls her fingers out, moving my underwear back into position.**_

"Spencer wow... Where have you been all my life?"

"Next door"

"You can't help yourself can you?"

_**She's got the biggest smirk on her face.**_

"You're lucky you're cute"

"You think i'm cute?"

"Well no, it's just what people say"

_**What? I can be a smart ass to.**_

**_I flip our positions so i'm on top and move my hand under her sweatshirt, running my fingers over her breasts._**

**_She smacks my hand away._**

"You don't get to say stuff like that and then cop a feel"

_**She hops out of bed and walks over to the bathroom.**_

"Ssssppppence where are you going now?"

"to the shower"

"the Shower?"

"Yer the shower, it's where people go when they're dirty and don't want to be anymore"

_**Okay that was funny, but i'm not going to tell her that.**_

**_I quickly hop out of bed, cutting her off when she tries to walk into the bathroom._**

"Spence"**  
**

_**I wrap my hands around her waist.**_

"You're the most gorgeous person i've ever seen"

"and..."

_**Of course she'd say that.  
**_

"I love you"

_**I move so my eyes are locked on hers.**_

"and i'm pretty sure that gives me a free pass to grab your boobs"

_**She's smiling.**_

"If I let you grab my boobs, will you let me go so I can shower?"

"How's about we kill two birds with the one stone and I'll play with your boobs, while we shower together"

_**She grabs my hand pulling me into the bathroom.**_

_**Why didn't we sort our shit out a long time ago? **_


	17. Chapter 17

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**It's been the weirdest twenty four hours of my life. **_

_**After everything that happened with Glen and Madison, I would never have thought I'd be feeling the way I do right now.  
**_

_**It's about 9:00 and Ash and I just spent an hour in the shower.**_

_** It definately would have been quicker if we showered separately, but I don't think it would have been nearly as fun.**_

_**She's still in the bathroom, I don't know what she's doing but I left her there a couple of minutes ago.**_

_**I just put a bikini on and now i'm trying to find some shorts and a shirt to wear on top.  
**_

"I am so sore Spence you've ruined me"

"I ruined you?"

"Okay maybe we ruined each other"

_**I stand back up putting my shorts on.**_

"Ash I've got sore muscles I didn't even know I had"

_**I lean back down grabbing the first shirt I see.  
**_

"Spencer?"

_**That sounded serious.**_

"Yer?"

"Can we talk?"

_**I slip my shirt over my head and take a seat on the end of the bed.**_

"That doesn't sound very good Ash?"

_**She takes a seat next to me.**_

"It's nothing bad Spence I promise"

_**Thank god for that.**_

"What is it Ash?"

**_She brushes a strand of hair behind my ear._**

"Last night was amazing Spence and this morning was wow"

_**I don't say anything.**_

"I know we've been joking around and I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt"

_**She runs her fingers through my hair again.**_

"I love you Spencer and I know i've never been one to settle down and give the relationship thing a go, but if you'll have me I want to try Spence. I want to be with you and only you"

_**How do I respond to that?**_

"Ashley I want that to"

"But..."

"no buts Ash i'm just worried, last night was amazing and it was the perfect distraction for everything that's been happening. But when we walk back out that door i'm still going to be in the closet and Madison and Glen are still going to be Madison and Glen. I just don't want the drama that's been following me around, to ruin us before we even start"

"As long as we have each other it'll be fine"

"That was so cheesy Ash"

"I know but it's true"

_**I hope she's right.**_

"Alright Ash, lets give us a go"

"Really?"

"Yer"

_**She leans forward placing her lips on mine.**_

"Lets go have some fun"

"Lets stay here and have some fun Spence"

"What are you the energizer bunny?"

**_Does she ever get tired?_**

"I was thinking more along the lines of having fun at the breakfast buffet"

"That's kinky Spence"

**_I hop of the bed grabbing my cruise card._**

"I'm hungry Ash"

"Fine, we'll go have fun at the breakfast buffet"

_**It doesn't take very long to get to the buffet and when we get there it's packed.**_

"It's never been this packed"

"Ash have you ever got up and had breakfast this early?"

"Good call"

"Lets go join the queue"

_**After we both grab some food we find a spare table outside by the pool.**_

"Hey Spencer over here"

"Spencer can we just pretend we didn't hear that?"

"Ash come on they're not that bad and I've barely spoken to them, these last few days"

"That's probably because they've been playing bingo or something else old people do"

_**I start laughing, as we walk over to the table.**_

"Hey everyone"

"Hey Spencer are you feeling better?"

_**Am I feeling better? oh that's right I didn't go to dinner last night.**_

"I'm fine mum"

"Hello Ashley why are you up so early, I didn't pick you as a morning person"

"Paula I am so a morning person"

_**We take a seat down the end of the table near the water, for some reason the oldies left the seats next to the window free.**_

_**Which means Ash is sitting directly opposite me and her parents are next to her and i'm sitting near dad, who's sitting next to mum.**_

"So we're all thrilled you two are getting along again"

_**Of course it's my mum saying that.**_

"Mum can we talk about something else?"

"Oh come on Spencer who apologised first?"

_**She always wants to know everything.**_

"I'm not telling you that"

_**She turns and looks at Ashley.**_

"Ashley honey tell me all about it"

"Paula it's not much of a story, Spencer just begged me to be friends with her again and I eventually gave in"

_**The table starts laughing, no one's going to believe that.**_

"Have you girls organised your cruise tours tomorrow for Ketchikan?"

"What a 'kan mum?"

_**She has no idea about any of the places we're going to.**_

"Ketchikan honey, it's our first stop and it's tomorrow so you should probably organise it soon or you'll have nothing to do tomorrow"

"I'm sure Spencer and I could find something to do mum"

_**She starts rubbing her foot up my leg and when I look over to where she's sitting, she's grinning.**_

"Have you guys seen Madison or Glen today?"

"No"

_**I shouldn't have snapped at him, but when I did Ashley stopped running her foot up my leg.**_

"I'm sorry dad, no I haven't seen them today we came straight here"

"Are you and Glen fighting again honey?"

"We're fine dad"

"Spencer I know you're lying what's up?"

"Nothing's up dad"

"I'm going to go down to the lobby and book my shore tour, I'll see you guys later"

_**I hop up out of the chair, kissing mum and dad on the cheek.**_

"Wait up Spencer i'm coming"

_**It took us about half an hour to organise our shore tours and of course Ashley decided to go on the same one as me.**_

"What do you want to do all day?"

_**We've been in the hot tub for about half an hour now and so far no else has hoped in.**_

"I don't know Ash what do you want to do?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what I want to do..."

"Hey guys"

_**I'm relieved when it's only Kyla and Aiden.**_

"Hey what are you guys up to?"

_**They sit down across from us, so much for having the tub to ourselves.**_

"Okay you two need to sort your shit out"

"Kyla stay out of it"

_**She's so stubborn.  
**_

"Ashley I really am sorry I upset you"

"Shut up Aiden, you ass"

"How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"I haven't decided yet Aiden"

"She's my best friend Ashley of course I was going to take her side"

"Talk to someone else Aiden"

_**I reach over and nudge her leg.**_

"Okay fine Aiden you're forgiven"

"Wait what am I missing"

"It doesn't matter Aiden just be happy I forgave you"

_**He's so confused.**_

"So what did you two get up to last night?"

_**I'm pretty sure i'm blushing.**_

"Nothing Kyla, Glen was being an ass so I left"_  
_

"what happened Ash?"

"It doesn't matter Kyla"

"Ash?"

"He's and ass Kyla end of story"

"I'm going to kick his ass, what did he say?"

_**I had forgotten what Glen said to Ashley last night.**_

"It doesn't matter Kyla he was just pissed I slept with Spencer"

_**We should tell him what we did last night, that will make him happy**_.

"Oh and he called me a slut, that's about it"

"Now we're friends again I can kick his ass if you want"

"I'll be alight Aiden, I have another way to get back at him"

_**She reaches down**** running her hand up my leg.**_

_**So what she's going to keep sleeping with me to get back at Glen? **_

_**I can live with that.  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ash?"

"What Kyla?"

**_We've been sun baking by the pool and Aiden and Spencer just left to go get some drinks._**

"Can I ask you something?"

"Would you not ask it if I said no?"

"No I'd still ask"

"Then just ask already"

_**She's using her serious tone and when she sits up on the edge of her seat, I'm a little worried.**_

"Ash I don't really know what's going on between you and Spencer..."

"We're not talking about that Kyla"

"I'm your sister we talk about stuff like this all the time"

"Well we're not talking about this Ky"

"Ash just let me ask this one thing and then I want mention you and Spencer again"

"Really?"

"I'll try my best"

"You're strange Kyla just ask the question already"

"Ash I just...I just want..."

_**She seems nervous.**_

"Kyla quit stuttering and spit it out already"

"Spencer's a really good friend of mine and we've both known her and the rest of the Carlin's for a really time..."

"Get to the point Kyla"

_**I sit up so i'm facing her.**_

"I'm trying to figure out the best way to say what i'm thinking"

"Kyla?"

"Don't hurt her"

_**She blurted that out very quickly.**_

"Don't hurt her?"

"Ash you're my sister and I love you, I've just seen how you've been with girls in the past..."

"Fuck you Kyla"

"Ashley please..."

"You really think that little of me?"

"Ash it's not like that..."

_**Perfect Aiden and Spencer are back.**_

"Do you guys want us to go away again?"

"No Spencer it's alright Kyla and I were done talking"

_**She hands me my drink.**_

"Thanks"

_**Great Kyla's ruined my good mood.**_

"Ashley can we go somewhere and finish talking?"

"No Kyla we can't"

"You're kidding me Ash?"

_**She says it in a joking way but i'm not really in the mood.**_

"What now Spencer?"

"You only just made up with Aiden, now you're fighting with Kyla?"

"Why do you automatically assume i'm the one to blame?"

_**I need to leave before I do something i'm going to regret.**_

"Ashley I'm only joking"

_**I hop up off the chair.**_

"Ashley wait don't leave what happened?"

"The same thing that keeps happening"

_**I try and walk around her.**_

"Ashley wait"

"Just fuck off Kyla"

"Ashley you're over reacting"

"and you're fucking nosey Kyla"

_**Spencer puts her hand on my stomach, so I can't leave.  
**_

"I was just worried about you"

"That's bullshit Kyla you weren't worried about me"

"I was worried about both of you"

_**I think Spencer's starting to understand what we're fighting about.**_

"Why am I getting the feeling I have something to do with this?"

_**I reach down grabbing my clothes of the ground.**_

"I'm leaving"

_**This time when I try to walk away, she doesn't stop me.**_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_When Ashley storms off I sit down opposite Kyla._**

"Kyla what did you say?"

"I was just worried..."

"About?"

"Spencer, I just don't want things between you two to end badly"

"What exactly do you think is going on Kyla and why would it end badly?"

"Come on we all know what Ashley's like, she's my sister and I love her but her track record with girls isn't flash"

"Did you say that to her?"

"I may have said something like that but I didn't mean it to come out like it sounded"

_**No wonder she's upset.**_

"Kyla she's your sister..."

"I know that Spencer and I feel really bad, I just wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing"

"It doesn't matter you need to go and sort it out"

"That's what I was trying to do"

"Look I know you guys mean well but you need to back off, what Ashley and I do is our business

_**Kyla stands up.**_

"I'm going to go find her"

"Kyla just don't piss her off, please"

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**First Glen has a go at me and now Kyla's being annoying.**

**I may have been a little harsh with Kyla, I'm just so sick of everyone getting involved.**

"Ash i'm sorry"

**When I left, I should have actually left.**

"I thought you'd be a lot harder to find than this"

**I only made it as far as the hot tub.**

"Kyla can you just leave?"

**She hops in sitting opposite me.**

"Ash i'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I'm just worried"

"Kyla look it doesn't matter"

"It does i'm your sister and I should be more supportive"

"Kyla i'm not mad at you"

"You're not mad?"

"No"

"You should be"

"Kyla i'm not mad, i'm just sick of everyone judging me"

"Do you want to talk it?"

"Not really"

"Come on Ash i'm a good listener"

_**I do have a lot of things I need to get of my chest.**_

"Glen said some things last night and it bugged me and then you were heading down the same track and I just..."

"Glen's and ass Ashley he's not worth getting upset over"

"I know Kyla I just, I really like her and it bugs me when people think I'd treat her like the others"

_**It actually scares me how much I need Spencer, i've never felt this way before.**_

"She's the reason I came on this cruise..."

"So that's why you changed you mind?"

"I've hated fighting with her these past months and I just needed a way to trap her in one spot and get her to listen"

"Well Ash you picked the perfect place she's not going anywhere unless she's swimming"

_**I can't help but laugh when she says that.**_

"I freaked out at Thanksgiving, I thought we were just two drunk friends who got carried away, I didn't know she liked me and I had no idea she was gay"

"I had no idea either Ash, but didn't you maybe suspect she was when you two slept together?"

"Kyla we were so drunk and I didn't think it meant anything, there are so many straight girls that experiment when they're drunk and that's what I thought happened"

"None of that matters anymore Ash, you guys seemed to have sorted everything out"

"I love her Ky"

_**Well she's either incredibly shocked or she's trying to catch flies.**_

"You do?"

"Ky I'm crazy about her and you're only the second person who knows that"

"You told Madison before you told me?"

_**Why would she think I'd tell Madison something huge like that? **_

"No, why would I tell her?"

"Well you said I was the second and Madison's your best friend and I just..."

"Kyla I told Spencer I loved her last night"

"You did"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I'm so happy for you Ashley you're in love"

"Ky..."

"Ashley and Spencer sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."

"Stop singing"

"Ash i'm just so happy for you"

"Can you maybe try being happy for me quietly?"

_**She starts waving someone over.**_

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waving at Spencer so she comes over"

_**Good I prefer hanging with Spencer anyway.**_

"I need to tell her I apologised she was kind of angry before"

"She was?"

"Yer she told me to go apologise"

"Kyla did you only apologise because Spencer made you?"

"No I was going to apologise anyway, Spencer just made me do it straight away"

_**Spencer looks hot in her bikini, I can't help but stare.  
**_

"What's up Kyla?"

"I just wanted to let you know I apologised and Ashley isn't pissed anymore"

_**Spencer turns to where i'm sitting.**_

"Aren't you a little pushover, I put money on you ignoring her for days"

"Spencer I can only ignore so many people at one time"

_**She looks back at Kyla.**_

"Is that what you called me over for?"

"Yer that was it"

"Well you two have fun"

_**She starts to walk off.**_

"SPENCER"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the lounge chair"

"Spence you can't leave me alone with her"

"Why?"

"Because she's annoying and if you're here she want bug me"

_**She walks back over so she's standing by the tub.**_

"Ashley I was tanning"

"Spencer you owe me"

"Why do I owe you?"

_**She doesn't really owe me i'm just getting desperate.**_

"I was kind of hoping you'd think of something, but obviously you don't owe me"

"You're unusual Ashley"

"Spencer you shouldn't be tanning anyway it's bad for you"

"People do things that are bad for them all the time"

"Spencer I didn't want to have to say it but you have fair skin"

"No way"

_**She's so sarcastic.**_

"Spencer some people just aren't meant to be tanned and unfortunately it seems like you're one of them"

"Will you shut up if I hop in?"

"Deal"

_**When she hops in she sits by Kyla.**_

"So Spencer, Ashley just told me the good news"

"Kyla I can be mad at you again"

"Ash are you going to ban me from talking about that as well?"

"Yer I think I might"

"Wait now I want to know"

"I'm sorry Ash"

_**I'm sure she is.**_

"Ash just told me she's in love"

"Did she just?"

"She did"

"Kyla, Ashley Davies doesn't fall in love"

"Spencer she told me herself"

"I'm in shock"

_**She's laughing.**_

"You two are hilarious"

"Ashley I can't believe you're in love"

_**She's such a shit stirrer.**_

"Spencer cut it out"

_**Now they're both annoying me.**  
_

"What else did she say Kyla?"

"Spencer I can't tell you anything else, she told me in confidence"

"Kyla you idiot I told you the other thing in confidence as well"

"Yer but you already told Spencer you loved her, so it's different"

"Oh my god she loves little old me?"

_**She's lucky she's cute.**_

"I'm going to leave you two to it"

_**When Kyla vanishes it's only Spencer and I in the tub.**_

"Did you really have to mock me Spence?"

"You would have done the same thing"

_**She has a point, I slide over so our legs are touching.**_

"You didn't have to do that"

"I didn't have to do what?"

"Make Kyla apologise"

"Ash People need to mind there own business"

"Yer..."

"and besides I had my own selfish reason for getting Kyla to apologise"

"Really and what was it?"

"I need you to not be pissed off, you're good in bed"

_**She's always surprising me.  
**_

"You think i'm good in bed?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said"

"Spencer I love this side of you"

_**I reach down running my hand up the inside of her thigh.**_

"No way Ash"

"What?"

"We're not doing that here"

"Come on Spencer no one will know what we're doing unless you make it obvious"

_**I dip my fingers inside her bikini bottoms.**_

"Ash?"

"Just act normal Spence"

_**When I run my fingers through her folds, she spreads her legs further apart.**_

"Shit Ash..."

_**I'm not mucking around, i'm going to give her an orgasm and i'm going to make it quick.**_

"Move so you're sitting on the edge of the seat"

_**She doesn't say anything, she just moves forward giving me better access.**_

_**I dip two fingers into her hole, as I look around making sure no one's watching.**_

**_It takes about a minute of my fingers moving in and out of her for her to start shaking._**

**_She's right I am good.  
_**

"Shit Ash I can't believe you just did that"

"I can't help myself when i'm around you"

"You're one of a kind Ashley Davies"

"and i'm all your Spencer Carlin"**_  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I totally get what Beyonce was talking about when she was singing 'Crazy in Love'. _**

**_I'm officially crazy why else would I let Ashley touch me like that in the Spa, I hate public displays of affection and that was one hell of a display of affection._**

"Holy shit Ash"

**_I've been giving her such a big head lately._**

"I'm amazing"

_**See what I mean.**_

"Could you be anymore full of yourself Ash?"

"I probably could"

_**I lean over so i'm whispering in her ear.**_

"You need to move your hand off my leg"

_**Then she leans in whispering in my ear.**_

"Spencer I didn't hear you complaining two minutes ago"

"If you don't move your hand..."

_**I'm whispering in her ear again.**_

"...I'm going to ban your hand from going anywhere near where it is right now"

_**I've never seen her move that quick before.**_

"Did I do something wrong Spence?"

_**I feel bad she's always paranoid i'm going to get upset.**_

"Ashley you didn't do anything wrong"

"Then why do you sound upset?"

"I'm not"

"Spencer i'm confused"

"I love being with you..."

"You just don't like being with me in the hot tub?"

_**She's looks confused and I don't blame her, i'm acting strange.**_

"If the hot tub wasn't in such a public place I'd love it"

"So no public groping?"

"This is going to sound stupid but I hate Public Displays of Affection and as great as that was I'd prefer it if we didn't"

_**I'm pretty sure i've gone bright red.**_

"Spencer it's alright I understand"

"You do?"

"Yer of course I do Spence"

_**I hate talking about stuff like this.**_

"Ash can we please talk about something else now?"

"Just one quick question..."

_**She's got a cheeky grin on her face.**_

"Would you really ban my hand from going... you know?"

"No way I like your hand there"

_**She gets up and hops out of the tub.**_

"Lets go to the bar"

"You read my mind"

_**She wraps a towel around her waist.**_

"Do you want to just go to the one over there?"

"I'm not fussed Ash you lead the way"

_**She passes me my towel and starts walking.  
**_

_**When we get to the bar there's no one else waiting.  
**_

"Do you want the usual Spence?"

"Yer thanks Ash"

**_We both take a seat towards the end of the bar._**

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day Spence?"

"I don't know I hadn't really thought about it did you have something in mind?"

"I'll go wherever you want to go, but I do have one request though"

"You have a request?"

"Yer just make sure it's somewhere Glen and Madison want be"

"Ash I thought you made up with Madison?"

**_The waiter hands us our drinks._**

"Yer we made up but she's still annoying"

"I feel horrible Ash you two only started fighting when we made up"

"It's just a coincidence..."

"She's your best friend Ash and it doesn't matter if I don't get along with her..."

"Spencer you don't need to worry about Madison and I we're fine"

"Then why do you care if we run into her?"

"I just don't want to run into Glen and he's usually with Madison"

"Ash i'm really sorry he had a go at you..."

"I'm used to him being an ass Spence it doesn't matter"

"I really thought he'd be more understanding, i'm such an idiot"

"You're not an idiot and Glen we'll come around eventually..."

"The whole time we were fighting you were really close with Glen and Madison and I don't want that to change now we're seeing each other"

"You want me to make up with Glen?"

"No actually right now I don't care if you ever talk to him again. I was pissed at how he treated me and now i'm even more pissed he had the nerve to have a go at you"

"Spencer he's just worried about you and I get why he'd want me to stay away from you"

"You do?"

"I have a reputation i'm not proud of Spencer and I can't change anything i've already done..."

"Ashley I don't care about your reputation"

**_She puts on her best fake smile.  
_**

"Glen really upset you didn't he?"

"Spence I was just surprised"

_**She's playing with her straw.**_

"I thought Glen was a friend and I just didn't realise he thought that little of me..."

"Lets talk about something else Ash I don't want Glen ruining today, we're going to do something fun and forget about everything that's been annoying us"

"I like the sound of that"

"So I was thinking we should go to the show tonight"

"You want to go watch the show?"

"Yer"

"Really?"

_**Why does she seem so surprised.**_

"Spencer the shows are for the oldies, our parents will probably be there"

"They're not for oldies Ash they're for everyone"

"You keep telling yourself that Spencer..."

"I'll just go alone if it's not your thing"

"Spencer you're my thing and if you're going to be there I want to be there, even though it's going to suck"

"We can just meet up after..."

"Spence will go to dinner with the fam and then we'll go to the show and maybe just maybe, it want be as bad as I think it's going to be"

_**I really think this relationship thing's going to work.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Spence we've got to get up and go to dinner, you can't miss two nights in a row or your mum will kill you"

**_We've been lying here for an hour or so. Her heads resting on my chest and we're watching old episodes of Two and a Half Men._**

"I hate that we have to go to Dinner every night at six"

_**She hops up off the bed and walks over to her suitcase.**_

"Ash are you still coming to the show later?"

"I'm actually looking forward to it Spence"

"You are?"

"I can't wait"

**At least I tried to sound excited.**

"Ash you sure do sound excited"

_**She's so sarcastic.**_

_**I hop off the bed and walk over to where she's standing.  
**_

"If you don't want to go I can just come find you after"

"Spence I want to go"

_**I lean down grabbing a shirt off the top of my suitcase.**_

"I just don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do"

"Spencer it's alright stop stressing you're not making me do anything"

_**I quickly change as Spencer makes her way into the bathroom.**_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO AFTER THE SHOW?"

_**She's yelling, I hate when people talk between two rooms.**_

"I have no idea Spence?"

"WELL..."

_**I walk so i'm standing outside the bathroom.**_

"Spencer you don't need to yell I can hear you"

"Sorry I was just going to say we should go to 'Atrium' they have karaoke tonight"

"You want to do karaoke?"

"No I don't want to do karaoke"

"I'm confused again Spencer"

"I like watching other people do Karaoke Ash, it's entertaining"

_**I step into the bathroom pushing her up against the sink.**_

"You know Spence if you want to go to Karaoke, I want to go to Karaoke"

"Ash you don't have to agree with everything I say. If you want to do something else we can do something else"

"Spence I just want to spend time with you and I really don't care what i'm doing as long as i'm with you"

_**I lean forward brushing my lips against hers and when she tries to deepen the kiss, I pull away.**_

"Just so you know Spence I didn't want to pull away, but we have to go to dinner and we need to leave now"

_**I don't give her a chance to respond I just grab my cruise card and start walking to the door.**_

"Fine we can go I just need to grab one more thing"

_**I have my back to the door.**_

"Ash since when do you care so much about being on time for family things?"

"That's a good question Spence and I have no idea how to answer that..."

**_She walks over to where i'm standing placing her lips over mine._**

**_I know she's trying to avoid going to dinner, so I force myself to pull away._**

"Nice try Spencer we're going to dinner, can you just grab whatever you need please?"

"I already got it"

"You did?"

"Yer I just wanted a kiss"

_**Her body brushes against mine as she walks straight out the door.**_

"Spence?"

_**She's already making her way down the corridor.**_

"Yer"

"Maybe we could skip dinner"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"Come on Ash i'm hungry"

_**I deserved that i'm an idiot.**_

_**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_

"What are you having to eat honey?"

"I don't know mum, I was thinking maybe the rosemary and garlic lamb with mashed potatoes..."

_**Why is Ashley tapping me on the leg?**_

"Spence lets make a pact no garlic meals it's only going to ruin our pre organised activities later, no one likes garlic breathe"

_**She whispered all that so everyone else couldn't hear.**_

"Shut up Ash"

_**I said that to loudly and even though I was only joking, my mum heard.**_

"Spencer are you and Ashley fighting again?"

"No mum we're not fighting"

"Then why are you being so horrible?"

_**Why is this happening?**_

"I was only joking mum"

_**Ashley's pretending she's upset and that's fueling mum's interrogation.**_

"Spencer I didn't find it very funny"

_**I can't believe Ash is provoking her.**_

"She's right honey that didn't sound very funny"

_**Now i'm not joking Ashley is so dead.**_

"This morning was great you two were getting along so well and I don't know what's happened but you need to sort it out"

_**My mum is so crazy.**_

"Mum we ARE NOT fighting"

_**I put a little extra emphasis on the are not.**_

"Paula she was only joking we're still friends"

"Well Ashley that's a relief I can't handle you two fighting again"

**She's focusing all her attention on me again.**

"Spencer you shouldn't speak to people like that even when you're joking"

"Paula I tell her that all the time"

**Someone needs to shoot me and they can shoot Ash to.  
**

"Ash i'm not joking this time shut up"

**When Mum turns around and starts talking to dad, Ashley leans in whispering in my ear again.**

"Spence i'm sorry"

"Ashley i'm going to be the bigger person and forgive you, but i'm ordering the Lamb and i'm not participating in any late night activities tonight"

"You wouldn't"

"Ashley that's where you're wrong I would and I am"

"That's not fair"

"Life's not fair Ash, I actually might ask for extra garlic"

_**When Ashley moves away from me I know somethings up, because even though i'm pretending i'm mad she knows i'm only joking.  
**_

"Hey everyone what's up?"

_**Glen and Madison are here now I understand why Ashley moved away.**_

"Just ignore them Ash"_**  
**_

"Hey Spencer"

_**Even looking at him makes me annoyed.**_

"Glen"

_**I couldn't not acknowledge him.**_

_**Madison sits next to Ashley and Glen sits opposite her, leaving two seats in front of Ash and I when Kyla and Aiden finally get here.**_

"Ashley where have you been all day?"_**  
**_

_**Ashley leans forward burying her head in her hands.**_

"I didn't feel very well"

_**Nice lie.**_

"I thought we had plans?"

"Madison i'm sorry I just didn't feel very well"

"You are such a liar, Kyla said you were in the hot tub all day"

"Madison are you stalking me now?"

_**I'm not getting involved in this conversation.**_

"I'm not stalking you Ash I just wanted to hang out"

_**Glen's sitting at the very end of the table minding his own business.**_

"Sorry we're late everyone"

_**Thank god Aiden and Kyla are here, this dinner sucks.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for your reviews I appreciate the feedback, this chapter is my longest chapter ever I hope you like it.

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**Dinner didn't get much better and when it finished everyone decided they were going to the show, which kind of ruined it for me.**_

"So who's doing karaoke?"

"Ash is"

"No i'm not Madison"

"Why not Ash you're an awesome singer"

_**She is?**_

"Madison bug someone else"

_**I want to hear her sing now.**_

"Are you scared to sing in front of people?"

"Madison i've sang at heaps of different open mic nights"

"You have?"

"Yes Madison I play them all the time"

"I thought I was the only one who knew you sang"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Madison but others know"

"Why did you act like it was such a big deal when I caught you in your room?"

"Mads I was singing songs I had written and they're personal"

_**I'm starting to realise how little we know each other these days.**_

"Why haven't you ever invited me?"

"I don't invite you everywhere Madison"

"I know you don't but we're meant to best friends and I should get invites when you have gigs"

"They're not really gigs Madison, it's just me singing a song or two in front of a handful of people"

"So you just go by yourself"

"No I don't go myself i'm not a loser Madison"

"So who do you go with?"

"Kyla"

_**She's so singing tonight.  
**_

"I'm insulted Ashley you are a shitty best friend"

"I try my best Madison..."

_**Aiden starts laughing.**_

"Aiden do you want me to start hating you again?"

_**He shuts up straight away.**_

"How long have you been performing at open mic nights?"

"It doesn't matter Spencer"

"Yer it does"

"Spencer can we please talk about something else?"

"Okay fine we'll talk about something else"

_**Glen just got back and unfortunately he sits down opposite us.**_

"I'm going to go grab a drink"

_**Ashley's doing everything she can to avoid him. **_

_**I hop up and follow her to the bar, I don't want to be near Glen either.**_

"You sing?"

"Yer"

_**We're waiting to be served.**_

"Ash I want to hear you sing"

"Spencer I'll sing if you sing"

"I can't sing though i'm horrible"

"and i'm shy Spence"

"No you're not"

"No i'm not shy you're right, but i'm really not in the mood"

"Ash if you sing a song for me tonight we can do whatever you want to do later"

**_Now she's listening._**

"Anything?"

"Yes Ash anything"

**_When the waiter walks over to us, she orders us some drinks and grabs two shots as well.  
_**

"Are you trying to get me wasted?"

"No I ordered shots because we're celebrating"

"What are we celebrating Ash?"

"It's more a pre celebration"

"A pre celebration?"

"Yer Spence we're celebrating the amazing night we're going to have later"

_**She passes me a shot.**_

"To tonight"

_**We cling our shot glasses together, before swallowing them like they're water.**_

_**We both grab our other drinks off the bar and start walking to our seats.**_

"I'll meet you back at the table Spence"

"We're you going?"

"I'm going to go request my song"

_**She walks over to the little karaoke stage in the corner of the room.**_

"Spencer can we please talk and clear the air"

_**I just sat back down and now Glen wants to talk.**_

"Glen I already tried talking to you and it didn't end very well"

"Spencer I was just surprised you caught me off guard"

_**I really don't want to keep fighting with Glen.**_

"Glen that was the hardest thing i've ever had to tell anyone and you acted like an ass"

"I know Spence i'm so sorry please don't hate me anymore"

"I don't hate you Glen"

"You don't?"

"Glen I hated the way you were acting but I don't hate you"

"Isn't that the same thing"

"No"

_**I look over to where Ashley's standing and then I remember how Glen treated her.**_

"You need to apologise to Ashley"

"Why?"

"Because you were a massive asshole and she didn't deserve it"

"I don't get it Spence why are you defending her?"

"Glen you're meant to be her friend and you couldn't have been more insulting"

"She sleeps around Spencer..."

_**He's pissing me off again.**_

"That's not fair Glen"

"Are you two sleeping together again?"

"Really Glen you're going to start arguing with me again? you just apologised"

"I'm just worried"

"I'm not a little kid Glen"

"I know that"

"Good then back off, what I do isn't your business"

"You're my sister Spence and I'm just worried about you"

"The only person hurting me is you Glen"

_**When I said that his face dropped.**_

"I'm so incredibly sorry Spencer can we just forget the way i've been acting and move on?"

"You need to fix things with Ashley"

"I know I'll speak to her later I promise"

"I don't want to have to avoid you anymore Glen"

"I don't want you avoiding me either..."

"AWESOME SHE'S GOING TO SING"

_**Madison's so loud.**_

"Why are you yelling"

"I'm just excited I thought Ashley wasn't going to sing"

_**I look over to the stage and when her songs starts playing I can't help but smile.**_

_**She knows this is my favourite.**_

25 years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination

_**Her voice really is amazing.**_

I realized quickly when I knew I should  
That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man  
For whatever that means

And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out, what's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

_**The whole room's really getting into it.  
**_

And so I wake in the morning and I step outside  
And I take deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream from the top of my lungs  
What's goin' on?

And I say hey, hey  
I said hey, what's goin' on?  
And I say hey, hey  
I said hey, what's goin' on?

_**Her voice is so sexy and husky, she actually sounds like Linda Perry.**_

And I try, oh my God do I try  
I try all the time  
In this institution

And I pray, oh my God do I pray  
I pray every single day  
For a revolution

_**I can't take my eyes off her.**_

And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in my bed  
Just to get it all out, what's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar

And so I wake in the morning and I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream from the top of my lungs  
What's goin' on?

And I say hey, hey  
I said hey, what's goin' on?  
And I say hey, hey  
I said hey, what's goin' on?

_**Ashley singing on stage is the hottest thing i've ever seen.**_

And I say hey, hey  
I said hey, what's goin' on?  
And I say hey, hey  
I said hey, what's goin' on?

25 years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination

_**Everyone starts cheering especially Madison, Kyla and Aiden they loved it nearly as much as I did.**_

"She's awesome"

"I know Spence she's always really popular at the open mic nights"

_**Ashley walks off the stage and heads back over to the bar.**_

"I had no idea she was into music, I knew she loved listening to music I just didn't think she liked performing"

"She writes her own songs as well but i've never heard any of them"

_**I'm blatantly staring at her as she leans over the bar telling the waiter what she needs.**_

"Are you going to sing Spence?"

"No way I can't sing Aiden"

"Who cares I can't sing either"

"and you're going to sing?"

"Well I want to sing i'm trying to convince Kyla to get up and do a song with me"

"That would be entertaining Kyla you should do it"

"Spencer he wants to sing 'I got you babe' and I can't stand that song"

"Are you kidding me Kyla that's a great song"

"What's a good song?"

_**Ashley's back awesome.**_

_**She hands out a round of shots to everyone even Glen.**_

"Sonny and Cher's 'I got you babe' Aiden's trying to get Kyla to get up and sing"

"That would be awesome Ky you should do it"

_**Ashley sits down next to me, which also happens to be opposite Glen.**_

"Ashley that was awesome by the way"

"Thanks Aiden"

"Who would have thought you'd be an amazing singer?"

"Aiden I think that was a compliment so thanks"

_**Kyla's laughing.**_

"Come on you big goof let's go request our song"

_**Glen and Madison hop up letting them out of the booth.**_

**_Ashley quickly reaches over grabbing the shots Aiden and Kyla didn't take, handing me one and finishing off the other._**

"Ashley I want to apologise"

_**She looks over at me ignoring Glen's apology.**_

"You made him apologise to me didn't you?"

"I may have suggested it would be a good idea"

_**She grabs her shot off the table and downs it in seconds.**_

"I was going to apologise anyway Ash"

"No you weren't Glen so do me a favour and shut up"

_**This isn't going how I would've liked.**_

"You're right I wasn't going to apologise..."

"At least you're being honest now Glen"

"How did you think I was going to react? you slept with my sister"

"Glen?..."

"Spencer it's alright"

_**I guess they're picking up where they left off last night.**_

"Say what you need to say Glen"

"You don't want to hear what I have to say"

"Actually I kind of do"

"You're a slut Ashley..."

_**I knew he was going to say that he's such an ass.**_

"... and I don't want you messing with my sister"

"I'm not messing with your sister you ass..."

"Stay away from her"

"No"

_**Glen looks pissed and i'm pretty sure if Ashley was a guy he would have hit her.**_

"Is that all you needed to get off your chest?"

"You're a bitch Ashley..."

"Glen I really don't care what you think of me and i'm not going to leave Spencer alone just because you're homophobic"

"I'm not homophobic?"

"Yes you are Glen"

"I'm not..."

"You wouldn't have acted the way you did if you weren't"

"I was shocked..."

"Is that really your excuse Glen?"

_**She's really getting under his skin.**_

"I'm not homophobic Ashley I just don't want you sleeping with my sister"

"That's not really up to you Glen"

"I knew it you two are sleeping together aren't you?"

_**He's looking at me again.**_

"Don't look at me like that..."

"I don't get it Spencer you've never been the kind of person to just sleep with someone for the sake of it"

"I'm not talking about this with you Glen"

_**What Ash and I do is none of his business.**_

"Are we done Glen, have you said everything you need to say?"

"Ashley you're a bitch"

_**He's so fired up.**_

"Glen why don't you just worry about your own sex life and leave your sister alone..."

"I don't need to worry about my sex life Madison and I are fine"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure?"

_**She's deliberately pushing his buttons now and I don't blame her.**_

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're so interested in Spencer's sex life.."

"I'm not interested in her sex life..."

"Then why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm worried?"

"You're not worried... actually I think I know why you're acting like this"

_**She does?**_

"What are you on about now Ashley?"

"Glen you're pissed off Spencer's gay and you're blaming me"

"That's ridiculous..."

"No it's not you had no problem with me, until you found out I slept with Spencer"

"You can be a slut all you want Ashley but when you start sleeping with my sister it's different"

"Why?"

"You're disgusting Ashley"

_**We all know that's a lie she's gorgeous.**_

"Glen you hit on me for two years and only stopped when you started dating Madison..."

_**He did?**_

"...but now you think i'm disgusting?"

"I didn't hit on you"

"We all know that's a lie Glen and you don't think i'm disgusting you think i'm hot"

"Could you be anymore full of yourself Ashley"

_**I love her self confidence, but obviously Glen doesn't.  
**_

"Just admit it Glen you think I turned Spencer gay"

"YOU DID"

_**Did he have to say that so loudly?**_

"I'm taking your shot back Glen"

_**She reaches forward grabbing the shot she had given him and swallows it straight away.**_

"Glen Ashley didn't turn me gay..."

"She didn't?"

"and I didn't just sleep with her for the sake of it..."

"I don't get it Spencer"

"I like her Glen and that's why we slept together..."

"If you like her so much why did you spend so long fighting?"

"I'm not answering that Glen"

"So you like her as well?"

_**He's looking at Ashley again.**_

"No I don't like her..."

"See what I mean Spencer you can do so much better..."

"I LOVE HER"

"You what?"

"I love her Glen and you obviously don't think i'm good enough for her. But I don't give a shit what you think of me Glen, I love her and i'm not going to stay away from her"

_**She hops out of the booth and walks away.**_

"I'm going to go to"

_**I take the last shot on the table.**_

"and if you see us tomorrow Glen, it's probably best you walk the other way"_  
_

_**As I walk away I notice Aiden and Kyla are on stage.**_

They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow

**_I'm impressed Kyla sings in tune._**

Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

_**Aiden's entertaining but he really isn't much of a singer.**_

Babe  
I got you babe I got you babe

_**As entertaining as this is I need to leave, I have to find Ashley.**_

**SONGS USED**

**4 NON BLONDES-**What's Up

**SONNY AND CHER-**I Got You Babe_**  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**I can hear someone trying to open the door Spencer must be back.**

"Hey"

"Hey Spence..."

_**Why am I nervous?**_

"Are you alright Ash?"

"Yer why wouldn't I be?"

"You left pretty quickly and I was just worried..."

"You don't need to worry about me Spence"

"I know Ash it's just Glen was an ass again and..."

"Spencer it's fine really"

_**She pulls her shirt over her head and reaches down to grab something out of her suitcase.**_

"Spencer i'm so sorry"

"You're sorry?"

**_She stands back up, still only wearing her bra and jeans._**

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I just shouldn't have provoked Glen, he's your brother..."

"He's an ass Ashley and you had every right to say what you said"

**_She walks over sitting on the edge of the bed._**

"He doesn't really mean..."

"Spencer you don't need to apologise for him"

"I feel horrible you guys used to be..."

"I love you"

_**She goes all quiet**_

"...and you're the only person I care about right now"

**_I rub my hand along her leg._**

"I can live with Glen hating me"

"He doesn't hate you..."

"Spence he does and I don't care..."

**_I lean forward pulling her on top of me._**

"Let's talk about something else..."

_**I wrap my hands around her face pulling her lips down to mine.**_

"You were so hot singing on stage tonight"

"You thought I was hot?"

"I can't answer that without giving you an even bigger head"

_**She sits up straddling my waist.**_

"I owe you"

_**She owes me?**_

"You owe me?"

"Yer I said we could do anything you wanted tonight if you got up and sang"

_**She reaches around unclipping her bra, throwing it across the room.**_

"really Spence?"

_**I move my hands up over her breasts.**_

"I'm all yours Ash..."

_**That was so hot. **_

_**I sit up switching our positions, putting a leg either side of her waist.**_

"Spencer you're amazing"

_**I reach down wrapping my hands around my shirt, slowly pulling it over my head.**_

"I love your body..."

_**I reach around unclipping my bra, letting it drop.**_

"Spencer are you using me for my body?"

_**She's running her fingers over my stomach.**_

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, I can live with that"

_**I lean down placing my lips over hers, running my hand down her body.**_

_**When I reach her pants, I undo the button on her jeans slowly pulling down the zip.**_

_**I pull back moving my lips down her jaw.**_

"Ashley that feels amazing..."

_**I move my hand into her jeans, running my fingers through her folds.**_

"Aaassshhhh"

_**I give her a second to get used to my fingers and when she stops trembling, I move my lips down her body placing several little kisses below her bellybutton.**_

"Stop teasing..."_**  
**_

_**Note to self don't tease her to much.**_

_**I pull my fingers out of her pants, yanking her jeans down and dropping them at the end of the bed.**_

_**When my lips move up the inside of her legs, she starts shaking more than usual.**_

"Ash?"

_**That wasn't a moan.**_

"Do you want me to stop?"

_**I make my way back up her body and when I lock my eyes on hers, I can tell she's nervous.**_

"No Ash I just haven't..."

"You haven't?"

"This is really embarrassing Ash..."

_**I brush my fingers through her hair.**_

"Spence you don't need to be embarrassed you can tell me anything"

"I just... I... I just have never... you know"

_**Owwwww.**_

"I don't have to if you don't want to"

"No it's not that..."

"Spencer you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do..."

_**I place a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.**_

"This really isn't a big deal Spence..."

_**I rest my lips against her forehead.**_

"I love you and if you need me to stop just let me know"

"I trust you Ash..."

_**I move back down her body pulling her underwear down her amazing legs.  
**_

_**I run my hands back up her thighs, slowly moving her legs apart.**_

_**When her legs stop quivering, I move my lips over the inside or her leg and gently start nibbling on her clit.**_

_**The second my lips touch her, she starts shaking uncontrollably.**_

"Ssshhhiiitttttt" _**  
**_

_**I start moving my tongue down her clit, gently pushing two fingers inside of her.**_

"Aaassshhhhllleeyyyy"

_**I love when she moans my name.**_

_**I add a third finger and start moving my hand faster.**_

_**When I move my tongue quickly over her clit, her whole body starts shaking.**_

"Aaaasssshhhhh"

_**I slowly pull my fingers out sucking her juices off my fingers.**_

"Ashley that... that was... I can't even talk"

_**I have to laugh i've left her speechless.**_

"Ashley that was... wow"

"See it wasn't so bad was it?"

"Ash can we not talk about it, it's still weird"

"Spencer it's not weird..."

_**I run my tongue over her clit one last time, before moving back up her body.**_

"You taste amazing by the way..."

_**I move to her side lying on my back.**_

"You don't have to say that"

"I know I don't and it's not in my best interests to lie about something like this"

"Ash you are so confusing..."

"Spence if I didn't enjoy that I wouldn't say I did, then you'd think I liked it and then I'd be stuck doing it all the time..."

"You're rambling and I didn't understand a word you just said"

**_I pull her so she's lying on top of me._**

"Spence..."

_**I wrap my hand around her face, so she can't look away.**_

"...that was incredible and you taste amazing"

_**She's gone bright red.**_

"It's just weird i've never done anything like that before..."

"Well I hope you liked it, because I really want to do that again sometime soon... sometime really soon"

"I loved it Ash but i'm going to need to rest first..."

"You rest up and I'll go tell Glen what we just did, i'm sure he'll be thrilled"

_**She's laughing now.**_

"You don't think it's a good idea?... He seems to love the idea of us sleeping together, I bet if we told him this he'd be over the moon"

"Are you sleeping with me to piss Glen off"

"No way i'm sleeping with you because you're fucking hot..."

"You're only sleeping with me because i'm hot?"

"Yer, your hotness makes me forget about your personality problems"

"You are so not getting any for a very long time"

_**She shouldn't joke about things like that.**_

"Spencer that's not funny"

_**I lift myself up, brushing my lips over hers.**_

"I love you Spencer and you really do taste amazing"

_**She's blushing again.**_

"You taste amazing..."

_**I love when she blushes**_

"Quit saying that please..."

"Okay fine I want mention how amazing you taste anymore..."

_**She playfully slaps me on the arm.**_

_**I wrap my arms around her, letting her body rest against mine.  
**_

"You're the only person that matters to me Spencer. I love you so much and you having an amazing body is just an added bonus"


	23. Chapter 23

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**Today was amazing, we stopped at our first port Ketchikan and spent the morning at an old Totem Park.**_

_**I could tell Ash was bored, even though she kept insisting she wasn't.  
**_

"I am so glad we went into Dolly's House"

_**Of course she is.**_

"Spence I didn't realise Alaska was so well known for prostitutes, this state is a hell of a lot cooler now"

_**We just walked back through security and we're heading back to our room.**_

"Ash why am I not surprised you liked the old prostitutes house"

"She was a prostitute for like sixty years, can you imagine how much sex she had"

_**It's all she thinks about.**_

"I can't believe you bought a shirt"

"Spencer I can't believe you didn't"

_**She's wearing a shirt with a picture of Dolly's House and it says "where both men and salmon, head up stream to spawn" it is a pretty funny shirt.**_

"So Ash did you have fun today?"

_**She wraps her arm around my shoulder.**_

"Spence every day with you is fun"

"That's so cheesy Ash"

"Everyone loves a bit of cheese now and then..."

_**When we finally get back to the room, Ashley drops on the bed.**_

"Spence I am so sick of walking"

"I know we walked pretty far today"

"Come lie down with me baby"

_**Did she just call me baby?**_

"Baby?"

"I thought I'd give it a try Spence"

_**She always laughs at her own jokes.**_

"Ash I never would have picked you as someone who likes pet names"

"Look Spencer if we're going to try this relationship thing I want us to go all out, so we're going to need pet names"

_**She hops off the bed and walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"How about sexy legs?"

"No"

"Sweet Chicks?"

"No"

"Hot stuff?"

"No"

"Buttercup?"

"No way"

_**She pushes m****e back against the wall placing her lips over mine.**_

_**I love her lips.**_

"Angel?"

"I do like Angel, but no"

"Beautiful?"

"Maybe"

"Honey bun?"

"No and how do you have so many to choose from?"

"Love?"

"No that's for old people"

"Lovely?"

"That doesn't really work for us"

"You're so picky"

"It's probably a bit long"

_**I can be funny to.**_

**_Her hands are resting either side of my head._**

"That is so hot Ash"

_**She leans in kissing my neck.**_

"Why did we waste so much time fighting?"

"We're idiots Spencer, we should have been doing this the whole time"

_**I pull her head away from my neck, switching positions so she's against the wall.**_

**_Resting my hands either side of her head, I lean back in locking my lips on hers._**

**_When I brush my tongue along her bottom lip, she opens her mouth, moving her tongue against mine._**

**_I will never get tired of this._**

"I like babe..."

"Babe it is then Spence..."

**_She tucks a strand of hair behind my ear._**

"It's only like three o'clock what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I love you Ash..."

_**I lean forward brushing my lips over hers.**_

"...and I think it's fair we do something you want to do for the rest of the day, considering we did what I wanted to do today"

_**She's still playing with my hair.**_

"I love you to babe..."

_**I love her cheeky grin.**_

"...and lets just go sit in the hot tub or something, my legs are killing me"

_**I grab the bottom of her new favourite shirt and pull it over her head.**_

"I'm going to go chuck my bathers on and then we can go"

_**When I walk away, I run my hand over her stomach.**_

_**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**_

"Imagine being a prostitute your whole life"

_**I can't get over Dolly the prostitute.**_

"Ashley sex wouldn't be fun if it was your job"

"I find that hard to believe Spencer as if sex wouldn't be fun"

"She would have slept with disgusting fishermen and I bet half of them were gross old dudes"

_**She brings up a good point.**_

"You're right that wouldn't be much fun"

_**We're in the hot tub and there's hardly anyone on the pool deck at the moment, they must all still be on their tours.**_

"Spencer you know how you said you were attracted to me before Thanksgiving..."

"I may have said that"

"I just wanted to know what made you interested..."

_**She's not going to want to answer that.**_

"Ash do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yer i'm serious what makes chicks want me so much"

_**I shouldn't have made a joke now she's not going to answer.**_

"Ash you're so full of yourself"

"Is that the answer you're locking in?"

"No that's not my answer..."

_**She's blushing again.**_

"I don't want to answer that question it's embarrassing"

"It's not embarrassing Spence"

"Why do you want to know anyway"

"I'm curious"

"Well if I have to answer a question like that, it's only fair you answer my questions as well"

"Okay Spence lets play twenty questions and we both have to answer honestly"

"Alright I'll go first"

"How long have you been writing your own music?"

"I don't know like six months..."

"Okay my turn..."

_**I'm going to start with easy questions.**_

"If you could sleep with any celebrity who would you choose?"

"Pink"

"Really?"

"Ash if I answer that it's going to count as another question"

"Then don't answer I have better questions up my sleeve"

"You don't have any sleeves on..."

_**She really can't help herself.**_

"Have you ever wanted to sleep with Madison?"

"No way she's not my type"

"Spencer have you?"

"I really don't find her that attractive..."

_**That's a good question.**_

"Did you have more fun the first or second time we had sex?"

"The second because you didn't do a runner"

"Fingers or tongue?"

"Ashley are all your questions going to be like this?"

"I'll only ask ten..."

_**She gets embarrassed about things like that.**_

"Okay fine both"

"Top or bottom?"

"Bottom"

"What made you attracted to me?"

"Umm you're gorgeous, i like your sense of humour and your confidence"

"I can't think of any more you go..."

_**Her questions will be easy.**_

"How many girls have you slept with?"

_**Maybe not.**_

"Do you really want me to answer that Spence?"

"I don't know..."

_**I don't think I want to answer that but we made a deal.**_

"Yer I think I want to know..."

"Nine"

"Really?"

"Is that your next question?"

_**She's not in the mood, I just need to answer the questions and shut up.**_

"I've slept with nine different girls"

"How many of those girls have you slept with more than once?"

"Four"

_**I don't know why I decided it would be a good idea to play this game.**_

"Before you slept with me again when was the last time you had sex?"

"Spencer are you sure you want to know all this?"

"I'm sure"

_**I really hope this doesn't end bad.**_

"The weekend before we came on this cruise"

"Do I know her?"

"No"

"Do I know any of them?"

"Probably"

"Have you slept with any other girls from school"

"Yes"

"How many?"

"Two"

"What's there names?"

"Kirsten and Natalie"

"Natalie Freemont on the cheer leading squad?"

"Yer"

_**Shut up now Ashley.**_

"Which Kirsten?"

"Kirsten Grey"

"So you've slept with two girls on the cheer leading squad?"

"Yer"

"When was the last time you slept with one of them?"

"Spence this isn't a good idea"

"Ash just answer the question"

"I slept with Natalie a month ago and Kirsten about 2 weeks ago"

_**I should never have started answering all these questions.**_

"Are those two part of the four you've slept with more than once?"

"Yes"

"and you really haven't slept with Madison before?"

_**Why does she think I've slept with Madison, I can just be friends with a girl.**_

"No I haven't slept with Madison before, why do you keep asking that?"

"Have you ever been friends with a girl before and not slept with her?"

"Yer Madison"

"Anyone else?"

"No..."

"That's why I'm asking"

_**I'm such an idiot, she looks pissed.**_

"I'm going to go..."

"Spencer don't leave please, can we talk about this?"

"Ash I just want some time to myself"

"Spence please..."

"Ash I'll see you later"

_**She just hops up and jumps out of the tub.**_

"Spencer wait please..."

_**I hop up as well.**_

"Ash just let me leave, please don't follow me"

_**I sit back down again.**_

_**Going after her is only going to make things worse.  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I shouldn't have said anything, now she's going to push me away again and I really can't let that happen.**_

_**I'm at the nightly dinner and I knew she wouldn't show up, if she was going to come she would have been here by now.**_

"Ash is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Madison"

"You don't seem fine Ashley, Paula said Spencer's feeling sick again..."

"Madison please just drop it"

"Ashley you're my best friend and I just wanted you to know if you need someone to talk to i'm here..."

"Thanks Maddy"

_**When I look down the other end of the table Kyla, Aiden, Glen and the oldies are all talking about what they did on their tours.**_

"I think I might just go Madison, I don't really want my dessert"

"Ash?"

_**I'm already out of my seat when she says my name.**_

"What's up Madison?"

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"It's alright Maddy I just want to be alone"

"How about I come with you and I only talk if you talk to me?"

"I don't think that's possible Madison"

"I'm willing to try if you'll let me..."

_**I suppose hanging with Madison wouldn't be so bad, I do need a distraction.**_

"Okay Madison lets go"

_**We make our way to the lounge chairs at the side of the ship, they overlook the ocean and it's the only place besides your room where you can be alone.**_

"I thought you didn't like deep water, why would you come to the side of the ship?"

"Madison what happened to our talking rule?"

"Woops i'm sorry I'll sit here and I want say another word"

_**I take a seat on one of the chairs, it's actually kind of nice out here.**_

_**It's about 7 o'clock and the suns starting to go down, this is the perfect place to clear my head.**_

"I'm such an idiot Madison..."

"What happened?"

"Mads I don't know how to explain what's going on without telling you stuff Spencer wouldn't want me to say"

_**This is so irritating.**_

"Ashley I know Spencer and I aren't exactly friends but you can trust me i'm your best friend..."

"You promise you want tell Glen anything I tell you?"

"I promise"

_**I don't know where to start.  
**_

"I spent the last four or five days trying to make her understand i'm not the person she thinks I am..."

"You two seemed fine last night..."

"We were fine, we cleared the air and said everything we should have said eight months ago"

"So what happened today?"

_**I was an idiot.**_

"We were hanging out in the hot tub and I can't remember who suggested it but we ended up playing twenty questions..."

"Ashley you didn't..."

**_I'm just going to ignore that._**

"It started off fine and then she started asking about how many girls I'd been with and I ended up telling her everything, I even told her about Natalie and Kirsten..."

"Ow... that wouldn't have gone down very well"

"Well she said she wasn't mad but she walked off saying she needed time alone..."

"She's mad Ash..."

"I know and now i'm worried she's going to end things before we can even get started..."

_**Worried is an understatement, I'm freaking out.**_

"You really like her don't you?"

"I love her Mads..."

"You love her? I heard you say that last night I just wasn't sure if you were saying it to shut Glen up or if you really meant it..."

"I really love her..."

"I've never seen you like this with a girl before"

"Spencer's not just any girl Madison..."

_**It's getting really cold out here.**_

"Did you look for her after she walked off?"

"I checked the room and some other spots we've been but I couldn't find her anywhere..."

"Ashley do you want to know what I think?"

_**I only nod.**_

"You're being to hard on yourself..."

"Maddy you don't understand our situation"

"I know I don't know everything that's been happening, but you said she wanted to play the game and she wanted you to answer honestly, am I right?"

_**I nod again.  
**_

"She knows about your past and she chose to ask those questions right?"

"Yer"

"Well you were screwed either way Ash..."

_**I know that but I still feel horrible.**_

"She's going to start hating me again..."

"I really don't think she's going to start hating you again, you guys will sort everything out"

"I really hope you're right Maddy"

"I'm always right Ashley... Lets go get a drink?"

_**She knows me so well.**_

"Yer let's go"

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I really don't know why I asked her all those questions. _**

**_I knew about her past and I knew I wasn't going to like her answers, but something inside of me wanted to know and now I know, I want to forget everything._**

_**I told mum I was sick again and I've been sitting out here looking at the ocean for two hours.**_

**_I came here because I knew Ash wouldn't look for me out here, she hates the ocean._**

"Hey"

**_Where did she come from?_**

"Can I talk to you for a second?**_"_**

"Madison i'm not really in the mood, where did you come from anyway?"

"I was talking to Ash down there..."

**_She's pointing further down the deck._**

"...and when we went back inside I noticed you down here..."

"Get to the point Madison"

"I wanted to talk to you, so I told Ash I was grabbing a sweatshirt from my room"

**_Ashley must have told her what happened._**

"So can we talk?"

"Madison i'm really not in the mood for your shit..."

"I'm not here to give you a hard time Spencer, I honestly just want to talk..."

**_I hop up out off my chair and start walking back inside._**

"Spencer wait..."

**_She jumps out of her chair, standing in front of me._**

"I spoke to Ashley and I know what happened earlier..."

"That's none of your business Madison..."

"I know it's none of my business Spencer but she's my best friend and she's really upset, can't you just go and talk to her?_"_

**_I've never seen this side of Madison before._**

"I just need some time to get my head around everything..."

"Spencer I know it must of been weird hearing all that, but you wanted her to be honest..."

"I know all this Madison..."

"You shouldn't have asked the questions, if you didn't want to hear the answers..."

"Madison can you please shut up I know all this and I get your trying to be a good friend, but you don't need to give me a lecture..."

"Spencer before you walk off just let me say one more thing..."

"Say what you need to say Madison and then i'm leaving..."

"Ashley doesn't do relationships..."

"Really Madison?"

"I didn't mean it to come out like that..."

_**I can tell she's trying to figure out what she wants to say.**_

"She loves you and she's freaking out you're going to start hating her again... I know everything she told you is a lot to take in, but you need to give her a chance to prove she's not that person anymore..."

"Madison I just need some time to sort everything out"

_**I walk past her towards the door that takes you back to the pool area.**_

_**When I push the door open, I notice Ash's drinking at the bar.**_

"Spencer can you not tell Ash I..."

_**She started following me and when she noticed Ash at the bar, she shut up.**_

"Madison what the fuck did you do now?"

"Ash we were just talking..."

"Spencer i'm sorry I didn't know..."

"It's fine Ashley we were just talking..."

_**This is awkward.**_

"Spencer can we please talk about earlier?..."

"I'm going to go find Glen or something"

_**When Madison leaves, I walk back out the door I came in.**_

_**If we were going to talk, I didn't want to do it on a crowded pool deck.**_

"Spencer can we go back five hours and start over?"

"Ash..."

"Please don't start hating me again..."

_**I feel horrible.**_

"Ashley I love you and i'm sorry I walked away, I just had so much running through my head..."

"Can we just forget everything I said?"

"Ash these last few days have been crazy and I'm just not sure it's going to work..."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

_**I can see tears building up in her eyes.**_

"Everything just moved so fast and I just think we need to try being friends first..."

"Spence none of the other girls matter I love you and I want to be with you"

"I love you to Ashley and I just think we need to slow down and try being friends again"

"You want to just be friends?"

_**I'm not explaining this as well as I would've liked.**_

"These last few days have been so intense and I don't want anything like what happened today, to tear us apart..."

"Spence they want"

"Ashley we spent eight months fighting non stop and then we get trapped on this cruise and within the first two days we're sleeping together..."

_**She's biting her bottom lip, I can tell she's trying to hold back her tears.**_

"I want us to work so badly and I just feel like we need to slow everything down and get to know each other again. We're not kids anymore Ash and these past few months we've been apart, we've changed and I don't want us to start off the way we have. I don't want all these problems with Glen, Madison and everything else that's been happening to tear us apart"

"So we're breaking up?"

**_I reach up brushing a tear off her cheek._**

"I wouldn't say it's breaking up Ash, I just think for us to work we need to slow things down and get our friendship back before we try for something more"

_**She looks really upset.**_

"You're the only person i've ever been with Ash..."

"You want to sleep with other girls?"

"No Ash you didn't let me finish..."

_**My hands still resting on her cheek.**_

"...you're the only girl i've been with and you're the only girl I want to be with Ash and I know you don't understand why i'm doing this, but I honestly believe it's for the best. We only have one chance to get this right and I want to get it right"

_**I hope she understands what I mean.**_

"I love you Spencer and i'm so sorry you had to hear all that earlier..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ashley, I wanted you to be honest with me and I knew I wasn't going to like the answers, so I shouldn't have asked the questions"

"If I hadn't have done the things I did you wouldn't of got those answers..."

_**I wrap both my hands around her face.**_

"Ash i'm not going to lie and say the answers didn't bother me because they did, but we can't change anything that's already happened"

_**I reach down and grab her hand in mine.**_

"... we've been together two days and we should be having the time of our lives, but every day something happens that makes everything more difficult than it needs to be... We should be able to walk into 'Atrium' and make out in front of everyone if we want to, but instead we pretend nothing's going to happen because Glen's and ass... When we're at dinner we should be able to share a dessert if we want and do all those other cheesy things couples do, but instead we sit there pretending we're friends because i'm to scared to tell them i'm gay..."

"You'd make out with me in front of everyone at 'Atrium'?"

_**Of course she remembers that bit.**_

"No I probably wouldn't, I told you I don't like P.D.A..."

_**At least she's smiling now.**_

"In conclusion..."

_**That was a horrible joke but at least I made her laugh.**_

"I love you and we shouldn't have so many little problems popping up this early in our relationship... Let's get our friendship back and then when we're both ready we can try being us again"

"Can we get our friendship back really quickly?"

_**I knew she was going to say something like that.**_

"Are we alright Ash?"

"Spence I want us to work out and if you think us being friends again will help that happen, i'm willing to give it a try"

"You don't hate me?"

"I'll never hate you Spencer, I love you and as hard as it's going to be to be friends again i'm willing to try..."

"Thank you"

"Can we start being friends in like thirty seconds?"

"Why thirty seconds Ash?"

"I just want one more kiss before we go back to being non kissing friends..."

_**I lean forward brushing my lips over hers.**_

"I'm going to go get something to eat, I'll speak to you later alright?"

**_She nods her head, I really hope she's alright with all of this._**_**  
**_


	25. Chapter 25

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**Tonight's the deck party and as much as I would of liked today to end differently, what's done is done and Spencer and I are trying the friends thing.**

**It sucks because now i'm hanging with Madison again and that means Glen's always nearby.**

"Spencer and I bonded today"

"Yer Maddy I don't think you did..."

"She just acts like she doesn't like me but I know deep down she thinks i'm amazing"

"No I think she really doesn't like you Mads"

"We're going to have to agree to disagree..."

_**She's trying to cheer me up**_.

"So friends?"

"Yer we're doing the friend thing..."

"Do you think it's going to work?"

"Maddy i've never been in a proper relationship before, but I don't see how we can go back to being friends..."

"You're going to hate me when I say this Ashley but I think she's right..."

_**She does?**_

"...you guys kind of rushed into things"

"We've been friends for a really long time Madison, I don't really think we rushed into anything"

"Ashley you only found out she was gay like 3 days ago and up until that point you thought she just slept with you because she was drunk..."

"So..."

"You guys spent the better part of a year fighting..."

"Madison get to your point already"

"Spencer's not like us Ash she thinks things through..."

"I know that Maddy, but I still don't want to be just friends..."

"I know you don't Ash but I think you guys need to try and be friends again before you start fucking again..."

_**Does she have to be so blunt all the time?**_

"Spencer and I are nothing alike Ashley but I think I kind of get where she's coming from..."

"Can we talk about something else please Maddy?"

_**Madison is dating Glen and they just fuck all the time, I don't think she's the right person to talk to about all of this.**_

"You know Ashley she's just over there..."

"I know where she is Madison"

"We should invite her over..."

"What are you up to Maddy?"

"I'm not up to anything..."

"Lets test this friend thing out..."

_**She stands up waving her hands in the air, trying to get Spencer's attention.**_

_**She's sitting at another table with Kyla and Aiden****, she seems to be taking this friend thing a lot better than I am.**_

"She's coming over Ash, you have about two seconds to come up with an excuse if you want to bail..."

"I''m not going to bail Madison..."

_**She's here now, so I can't bail even if I wanted to.**_

"Hey..."

"Hi..."_**  
**_

"What do you want Madison?"

_**When she spoke to me she seemed really nervous, this must not be easy for her either.  
**_

"Ashley's being boring, so I thought I'd get you to come over and entertain me..."

"Seriously Madison you just called me over for the sake of it?"

_**This situation is beyond awkward.**_

_** I lean down resting my head in my hands, I can't watch anymore.**_

"Well Spencer I actually called you over because I think it's time we started being friends..."

"Can I go now Madison?"

"No don't go, we were just talking about you actually..."

_**I'm going to kill Madison.**_

"Were you just..."

_**Spencer's looking at me now.**_

"Madison can you stop being so annoying..."

_**She looks between Spencer and I.**_

"No, no, no I wasn't talking about that... Spencer I meant we were talking about you and I"

"Gross Madison..."

_**I have to laugh when she says that.**_

"That would be gross and it would never happen Spencer because I'm out of your league..."

"I've never been so relieved to have someone out of my league..."

_**She's always got a quick comeback.**_

"So are you going to tell me what you called me over for Madison or can I leave?"

"Spence I don't think you're going to want to go back to your table anyway..."

_**When I look over to where she was sitting Kyla and Aiden are showing everyone they don't mind a little P.D.A.**_

"I guess you're going to hang with us for a while..."

"Madison you're acting a lot stranger than usual"

_**Spencer takes the seat next to me.**_

"Spencer you owe me..."

"I owe you?"

_**Madison must be really drunk.**_

"Yer you owe me, Glen's being all boring and moody because you two are fighting..."

"I don't owe you shit Madison..."

"You're probably right Spence but I need your help to win an argument with Ashley"

"You know what I need Madison?"

"What?"

"I need as many shots as I can stomach so I can tolerate hanging out with you..."

"I'm going to ignore that comment because I know you don't mean it..."

_**Madison talking so much is actually making this situation a lot less awkward.**_

"Anyway I was trying to tell Ashley you don't really hate me, you just pretend you do... But she thinks you actually hate me, who's right?"

"Are you serious Madison that's your question?"

_**I know Madison pretty well and I can tell she's just trying to make conversation.**_

"Yer"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Yes..."

"Well Ashley's right I don't like you and if you want a reason why, it's because you're a bitch..."

_**I know I shouldn't have laughed when she said that, but Madison's face was priceless.**_

"Ashley i'm your best friend you should be sticking up for me, not laughing..."

"I'm not getting involved Madison you can fight your own battles..."

"So you're going to start siding with her now?"

_**She's pointing at Spencer, i'm not an idiot I knew who she meant.**_

"I'm not taking sides Madison..."

"Just out of curiosity whose side would you take?"

_**She's not seriously asking that.**_

"Madison you don't want me to answer that..."

"Yer I do..."

_**She's so annoying when she gets like this.**_

"You're giving me a headache Maddy..."

"Okay fine we'll talk about something else then..."

_**It's really awkward for a while and then Madison starts talking again.**_

"So you two are going to try the whole being friends thing?"

"Maddy can you please shut up?..."

_**Shoot me right between the eyes.**_

"Fine Ashley you start a conversation then, i'm out of ideas..."_  
_

"Can't you go find Glen or something?"

"I get it Ash, I know when i'm not wanted..."

_**She hops up out of her chair.**_

"... I'll leave you two to it"

_**Well that was interesting.**_

"So this is pretty awkward..."

"Yer Ash awkward is one way to describe it..."

_**Can't we just start sleeping together again?**_

"So are we alright Spence?"

"Ash I know it's not normal to go backwards in a relationship, but I think we need to..."

"Madison actually agreed with you..."

"She agreed with me?"

"Yer she thinks we rushed things..."

"She's been acting really strange today..."

_**Madison's always strange.**_

"OH MY GOD ASHLEY..."

_**Shit.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**If things were awkward before, they're really awkward now.**

"A-Amanda hi..."

**See what I mean, awkward.**

"Where did you get to the other night?"

"Ummmm..."

_**I don't want to be here right now.**_

"I'm going to leave you guys to it..."

"Spencer wait..."

_**I'm pretty sure I set a world record when I jumped out of my seat.**_

"Ash it's fine i'm just going to hang with Kyla and Aiden..."

_**She's following me.**_

"No way Spence, you don't get to run off and leave me with her..."

"Well there's no way i'm staying and watching you with her..."

_**I know i'm the one who suggested we be friends for a while, but I still don't want to see that.**_

"She's not really my type Spencer..."

_**She's whispering so Amanda can't hear.**_

"She's not your type?"

"No..."

"I thought your type was... girl"

_**I keep walking and take a seat next to Aiden and Kyla.**_

"Can you two catch a breathe or something?"

"Sorry Spencer..."

_**Ashley's talking to Amanda again.**_

"Is that..."

"Yes that's Amanda"

"Ow that's why you're being all snappy"

"I'm not being snappy Aiden"

"You are a little..."

"Can you please get me a drink Aid?"

"Yer, I'll be right back..."

_**I brought this on myself.**_

"Are you alright Spence?"

"I'm peachy Kyla..."

"Now i'm really worried Spencer, you just said peachy..."

"I'm fine..."

_**No i'm not fine, i'm jeal****ous, why are they still talking?**_

"Why did I pull us back to friends?"

_**I told Kyla and Aiden everything tonight.**_

"Spencer you did the right thing and I know it's hard watching other girls flirt with her, but she wants to be with you and I really don't think she's going to do anything to ruin that"

_**I really hope she's right.**_

"I know i'm being ridiculous..."

"You're not being ridiculous Spencer"

"I am so sorry I tried to get rid off her, but she's going to come back any second"

_**So Ashley's back and I guess Amanda's going to be to.**_

"It's fine Ashley..."

_**I actually made it sound like it didn't bother me.**_

"Really?"

"Yes really"

_**Thank god Aiden is back with the drinks.**_

"I really hope this is a double Aid"

"I wouldn't buy you anything else..."

_**He's a good friend.**_

"It's alright everyone i'm back..."

"That's great Madison we were all just saying how bored we were you weren't around"

"Why are you in a bad mood? You were fine two minutes ago..."

"You just make me all moody Madison..."

_**Amanda's back.  
**_

"Hey guys..."

_**The minute Madison sees Amanda she cracks up laughing.**_

"Oh my god that's to funny..."

"Sooooo Ashley..."

_**She's rubbing her hand over Ash's shoulder.**_

"...do you want to go somewhere more private?"

_**Gross.**_

"Ummm Amanda..."

_**Thank god Ashley stopped all the touching.**_

"This is the funniest thing i've seen all day..."

_**Of course Madison finds this hilarious.**_

"Madison please..."

"I'm sorry I'll behave"

_**My drink is going down awfully quick.**_

"So what do you say we get out of here Ashley..."

_**Yep Madison's laughing again.**_

"Amanda i'm going to have to decline..."_  
_

"Really?"

"Yer i'm sorry you seem like a nice girl..."

"But..."

"I'm just not interested i'm sorry"

_**I thought before was awkward.**_

"Well if you change your mind come find me..."

_**She walks off swaying her hips**_

"Yer Ash if you change your mind come find me..."

"Shut up Madison and thanks for making that so difficult..."

"I'm sorry but you would have done the same thing to me, that was hilarious"

"It wasn't that funny"

"It was and i'm impressed, she was throwing herself at you and you sent her packing..."

"She's not what I want anymore"

_**She was looking at me when she said that****, i'm going to need another drink.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

** Spencer left the deck party pretty much straight after I got rid of Amanda.**

**I had gone to get a drink and when I came back she was gone.  
**

"Spence how come you left?"

"I wasn't feeling very well..."

**That's what she says when she doesn't want to deal with something.  
**

"Ash I made everything all weird, didn't I?"

"No it's not weird Spencer..."

_**She hops out of bed and throws a sweatshirt on.**_

_**She's acting really strange.  
**_

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go for a walk..."

"Spencer I thought you weren't feeling very well..."

_**She's staring at me.  
**_

"Ashley i'm sorry I made everything weird..."

"We're being friends that isn't weird..."

_**I fucking hate us being friends.**_

"You're a horrible liar Ash"

"I know..."

"Ash this is a lot harder than I thought it would be"

"Spencer of course it was going to be like this..."

_**She starts walking to the door.**_

_**This whole situation irritates me.  
**_

"So you're just going to avoid me now?"

"Ash i'm not avoiding you"

"You are Spencer. How are we meant to be friends after everything that's happened?"

"Ash..."

"I'm sorry Spencer but i've been trying figure this out all night and I just don't get it..."

"Ash..."

"Why re-establish a friendship when that's not what we want to be?"

"Ash..."

"I just don't understand how this well help..."

"ASH I NEED TO KNOW I'M NOT JUST ANOTHER GIRL TO YOU"

_**At least she's being honest now.**_

"Seriously Spencer how many times do I have to tell you..."

"I just..."

"Quit the bullshit Spencer"

_**This isn't how I wanted this to go.**_

"Why are you being like this?"

"This whole fucking situation is frustrating... Why can't you just be honest with me and tell me what's really going on?"

"I'm trying..."

"No you're not Spencer... Stop being nice and just tell me what's going on?"

_**She thinks we need to be friends, I think we need to do this.**_

"I don't want to be your friend Spencer..."

_**I'm just hoping she doesn't walk out the door.**_

"... and i'm so sick of you tip toeing around the real reason we're being friends"

_**This is going to end badly.**_

"The real reason?"

"You can't handle all the girls i've slept with..."

_**I'm bringing it up again and i'm not sure if that's a good idea.**_

"Do you blame me? You've slept with more than your fair share of girls Ashley"

_**Ouch.**_

"So you think i'm a slut?"

"No I don't..."

"YOU DO SPENCER"

_**I hate that I have such a short fuse.**_

"So that whole being friends talk was your way of pushing me away?"

"I'm not pushing you away..."

"You are Spencer... You knew I'd been with other girls and I just don't get why you'd ask all those questions, when you knew you weren't going to like the answers"

"Ash how am I meant to know i'm not just another girl you want to fuck?"

_**I didn't expect her to be so blunt.**_

"BECAUSE I'M TELLING YOU, YOU'RE NOT"

_**This time i'm grabbing my sweatshirt.**_

"Spencer I don't know how many times I need to tell you I don't want to be with other girls..."

_**I'm not sleeping in this room.**_

"...and I really don't want to be your fucking friend Spencer"

_**I'm being to harsh, but she needs to hear how I feel.**_

"I can't change anything i've already done Spencer and i'm sick of trying to convince you, you're not just another girl"_**  
**_

_**I walk past her opening the door.**_

"We're not going to be friends Spencer, because I don't want to be your fucking friend..."_**  
**_

_**She's crying and as much as I want to wrap her in my arms and tell her everything will be alright, I can't.**_

"and you don't need to worry about avoiding me anymore Spencer, because when I leave i'm not coming back"

"Ashley please..."

"You need to figure out what you want and until you do I'm not going to be around..."

_**I hope i'm doing the right thing.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**I feel horrible, i've handled everything wrong.**

**I should have been honest from the start, I should have told her how I really felt.**

**Now she thinks I think she's a slut and I don't. I've just never been in a relationship before and I feel like i'm out of her league.**

**She's gorgeous and she could have any girl she wanted. I just don't want her to wake up one day and realise i'm not the right girl for her.**

"Spencer honey is something wrong Kyla said you wanted to talk to us..."

**I had breakfast with Kyla and Aiden this morning and I asked them to get my parents to meet me here.**

"Nothing's wrong mum, I just umm... I just wanted to tell you guys something"

_**I'm so nervous I'm actually shaking.**_

"Spencer now i'm worried..."

"You don't need to worry dad"

_**Maybe if I keep looking down at the table they'll vanish and I want have to tell them.**_

"I...I ummm...I have to go"

_**I hop up out of my seat.**_

"Spencer..."

_**As much as I want to run from this situation, I can't.**_

"I'm sorry I know i'm acting strange, I just... this is really hard for me"

_**I sit down again, i'm so nervous.**_

"Spencer can you please just tell us what's going on?"

_**I don't even know how to start.**_

"I'm gay..."

**_I can't look at them._**

"You're gay?"

**_I only nod, i'm still not looking at them._**

"Spencer can you please look at us honey?"

**_Dad hops out of his chair and sits down next to me._**

"It's alright honey I know how hard this must of been to say..."

**_He's rubbing his hand along my back._**

"Spencer your father and I don't care if you're gay"

**_They don't.  
_**

**_I look over to where mum's sitting and she really does seem fine with it._**

"You guys don't care that i'm gay?"

"Of course we don't honey, i'm kind of relieved..."

**_She's relieved?_**

"Why are you relieved?"

"I was beginning to worry there was something seriously wrong with you..."

"Why?"

"You're an attractive girl honey and you've never had a boyfriend, we were starting to worry..."

"Paula don't say we"

"I'm sorry I meant I was worried"

_**My mum is crazy.**_

"You guys really don't care that i'm gay?"

"Of course we don't care. I'm just sorry you were so worried about telling us..."

"Dad the last time I told someone it didn't really go well"

"Wait you told someone else first?"

_**Of course mum cares about that, she always has to know everything first.**_

"Mum I only told Aiden, Kyla and Glen..."

_**I'm so not telling her anything about Ashley.**_

"... and then Glen decided he'd tell Madison... Yer I guess everyone knows"

"I can't believe your brother didn't tell me..."

_**Glen's mums favourite and he usually tells her everything.**_

"Mum you're getting a little sidetracked..."

"I'm sorry honey but you really don't need to worry about your father and I, we love you no matter what and if you're gay that's fine with us"

"Like your mother said honey, we love you no matter what"

"Thanks dad that means a lot..."

_**I'm so glad that went well, now I just need to worry about Ashley.**_

"I am a little disappointed honey, I had some cute guys I was going to set you up with..."

"Of course you did mum"

"I guess I'll just have to find some girls for you now honey..."

"Mum I don't want you to find any girls for me, it's weird"

"No it's not honey"

_**Mum always makes everything weird.**_

"I don't need your help finding a girl for me mum..."

"Spencer you can't stay single forever and it's part of my duty as your mother to make sure you're happy"

"Do whatever you need to do mum but i'm going to go..."

_**I lean down wrapping my arms around dad.**_

"Thanks for being great dad..."

"I love you honey and if you ever need someone to talk to i'm here..."

"Thanks"

_**I walk around giving mum a hug.**_

"I'll see you guys later at dinner..."

"Spencer before you go can we tell Christine and Raife the news?"

_**I have to laugh when she says that, of course she wants to tell Christine.**_

"Go for it mum, I don't care who finds out anymore..."

_**As I start walking back to my room, I can't help but smile.**_

_**I told my parents I was gay and they don't care.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**I'm at dinner and Ashley's no where to be seen.**

**It's still early but I don't think she's going to show.**

"Hey Ky"

"What's up dad..."

"Have you seen your sister?"

"Yer I saw her about and hour ago, why?"

"Do you know if she's coming or should we just order without her?"

"I think she said she was coming, just wait a couple of minutes and if she doesn't show we'll order..."

**I'm kind of hoping she doesn't come, there's only one seat free and it's opposite me.**

**For some reason everyone's paired up today, Glen's sitting opposite Madison, Kyla opposite Aiden, Mum's sitting opposite Dad and Christine's opposite Raife.**

**Me I'm stuck somewhere in the middle, by myself.**

"Ashley hi..."

**I can't see her but I'm guessing she's behind me.**

"Hey honey we thought you weren't going to show..."

"Why wouldn't I show mum?"

_**I can tell she's been drinking.**_

"It's a quarter past six Ashley and dinner starts at six..."

"Yer i'm sorry about that mum..."

**She walks around the table, taking the seat opposite me.**

**I'm not surprised when she doesn't acknowledge me, she hates me and I don't blame her.  
**

**The minute Ashley sat down, mum called the waiter over and we all ordered.**

"Spencer why are you being so quiet?"

"I'm not being quiet mum..."

"I thought you were fine after we spoke this afternoon?"

"I am..."

"Did something else happen?"

_**She's speaking quietly so only I can hear.**_

"Mum nothing else happened I promise..."

"Does everyone on the table already know?"

"Yer they all know..."

_**Why did I have to sit next to her?**_

"When did you tell them all?"

"Mum does that even matter?"

"Yer it does I want to know who's more important to you than your own mother..."

"It wasn't like that..."

"I bet you Ashley didn't tell her parents last..."

_**What does Ashley have to do with this?**_

"Ashley?"

_**What is she doing?**_

"What's up Paula?"

_**I didn't tell her about Ashley and I, so she doesn't understand how awkward this is.**_

"Ashley who did you tell first?"

"What are we talking about Paula?"

"When you started telling everyone you were gay, who did you tell first?"

_**She's looking at me now.**_

"Paula where did that question even come from?"

"Spencer told us she was gay today and I just wanted to know who you told first?"

_**I lean down resting my face in my hands, I can't look at her.  
**_

"Ahh I told Kyla first..."

_**I'm starting to hate this cruise, I'm trapped and there's nowhere for me to run and hide.**_

"You didn't tell your mother first?"

"No I told mum and dad after I told Kyla"

"I don't get it Ashley why do parents get told last?"

"I guess we just save the best 'til last Paula..."

_**She's staring at me again.**_

"So how did you take it?"

_**Why is she asking her that?**_

"I took it like a pro didn't I honey?"

"Yer mum you were outstanding..."

_**Maybe if I don't look at either of them, they'll talk about something else.  
**_

"I thought there was something seriously wrong with her..."

_**I'm glad Ashley's finds this funny.**_

"Why did you think there was something wrong with her?"

"She's a good looking girl and I just thought something wasn't right... That's the only reason I could come up with to explain why she never had boyfriends?"

_**I should have told her Ashley didn't know, then none of this would be happening.**_

"Mum I just want you to know i'm never telling you anything about my life again..."

_**Harsh but necessary.**_

"Okay fine Spencer we'll talk about something else..."

_**I can feel Ashley's eyes on me and when I build up enough courage to look at her, she's watching me.  
**_

"I haven't heard much about you lately Ashley. Have you been keeping out of trouble?"

"Of course Paula i'm an angel..."

"How's the love life going?"

"Ummmmm..."

"Oh my god Ashley have you meet a girl you actually like?"

"Paula I like all the girls I meet..."

_**That's the problem.**_

"Don't you want to settle down?"

"Well I did and then the other girl didn't feel the same way..."

_**I can't believes she's doing this.**_

"I find that hard to believe Ashley..." _**  
**_

"Paula she just wasn't comfortable with some things I did in the past..."

_**Who in there right mind would be?**_

"I bet you she's probably not comfortable with some things your doing in the present either"

"Well Spencer i'm done worrying about how she feels all the time... I don't think I'm ever be good enough for her"

_**I reach forward grabbing my water, we're not going to have this fight here**_.

"You two should just go out..."

"Paula I don't think we'd work out, Spencer's to good for little old me..."

_** I can tell she's deliberately trying to bug me.**_

"I'm going to the restroom..."

"Okay honey you better be quick though, our meals will be ready soon"

_**I don't even need to go.**_

_**When I get to the restrooms, I lean over the sink splashing water over my face.**_

"Well that was fun wasn't it..."

"Ashley you've been drinking i'm not going to fight with you..."

_**I grab some paper towel wiping the water off my face.**_

"Why not that's what we do isn't it?"

"I know you're mad Ashley but i'm not going to speak to you when you're like this"

_**I try to walk past her but when I pull the door open, she reaches around pushing it closed.**_

"What happened to you not being around Ash?"

_**I shouldn't have said that but she's trying to get a reaction out of me and it's working.**_

"So you don't want me around?"

"I didn't fucking say that Ashley..."

"You're not saying anything Spencer that's the problem..."

"Last night you walked away from me Ashley, not the other way around..."

"Do you know how frustrating you are?"

**_This time she walks out the door and when I make it back to the table, she's nowhere to be seen.  
_**

"Spencer I was about to call the dive squad, I thought you might have fallen in..."

_**I'm just going to ignore that comment and hope she talks to dad or something.**_

_**I've managed to mess everything up pretty well lately, I just wish I could go back two days and start over.**_

_**Ashley's right I should have been honest from the start. I don't know why I said I wanted to be friends, because I don't.**_

_**Everything that's been happening these last few days has been so intense and I was just worried she'd lose interest.**_

_**I need to stop over thinking everything and just let whatever happens, happen and if it doesn't work out at least we tried.**_

"Mum I can't stay for dinner, there's something I really have to do..."

_**I hop up out of my seat.**_

"Is everything alright honey?"

"I don't know mum that's what i'm going to go find out..."

_**I don't bother waiting for her to answer, I push my chair back in and race out of the restaurant.**_

_**This is a really big ship and I have no idea where she went.**_

**_I start with the pool deck and after ten minutes of checking every door, she's nowhere to be seen._**

**_I spent the next ten minutes checking all the other entertainment decks, before giving up and heading back to the room._**

**_Maybe she doesn't want to be found._**

**_The minute I open the door to the room, I notice the shower's running._**

**_I can't believe I didn't check the room first._**

**_I have two options, I can walk into the shower and throw myself at her or I can wait out here and talk to her when she's done._**

**_As much as I want to take option one, I don't think I can handle her rejecting me. _**

**_I just take a seat at the end of the bed and wait for her to finish._**

**_When I hear the shower turn off, my heart starts racing._**

**_I hope I haven't blown it._**

"Why aren't you at the dinner?"

"Ashley I just wanted to apologise..."

"You want to apologise?"

_**I'm just glad she's not yelling at me anymore.**_

"I've been looking for you everywhere..."

"Well you found me"

_**She's wearing sweatpants, a baggy t-shirt and her hairs not done, but I still think she looks amazing.**_

"I love you Ashley and i'm so sorry I wasn't honest with you"

"Spencer I would have understood..."

"Can we just try again? I promise I'll be honest with you and if something's bothering me I'll let you know..."

"Only on one condition..."

"Anything"

"We don't talk about the other girls anymore, they're in my past and you're the only one I want in my future..."

"That was so cheesy it was like a triple cheese pizza..."

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"That was a horrible joke Spencer but I still think you're cute..."

_**She moves forwards placing her lips over mine.**_

_**I've missed this so much.**_

"...sorry I just have one condition of my own before we get carried away"

"Okay make it quick I want another kiss..."

_**I want another kiss as well.**_

"We're keeping this a secret from mum for a while..."

"Why?"

"Because she's annoying..."

_**She's laughing.**_

"Spencer your mum's not annoying..."

_**I give her my best agree with me or die look.**_

"Spencer whatever you want, can we just make out now?"

_**I push her against the cabin wall resting my hands either side of her head.**_

_**I really have missed this.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"That was amazing Ash..."

_**I couldn't agree more.**_

"Spencer we really need to fight more"

_**I lean down placing a quick kiss on her lips, before jumping off the bed.**_

"What are you doing?"

"I need to quickly run and tell Madison i'm not feeling well..."

"Really you're going to leave?"

_**I really need to tell Madison i'm not going or she'll come looking for me.**_

"Babe I really, really don't want to go but I need to tell Madison i'm not coming or she'll start looking for me..."

"You had plans with Madison?"

"Yer we were going to get really drunk and talk about how much we don't like the Carlin's..."

"Were you just?"

"I was but now i'm only going to be saying how much I love a certain Carlin..."

_**Nice save.**_

"Ohh you love me?"

"No I meant Paula..."

_**She hops out of bed and walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"You love my mum?"

"Yer she's hilarious..."

_**I wrap my arms around her waist.**_

"But I love you more"

"I hope it's a lot more Ash"

_**I pull her closer, moving my lips over hers.**_

"I've changed my mind I don't need to go anymore..."

"Yer you do Ash we can finish this later..."

"No Spencer that's a stupid plan..."

"Ash I skipped dinner to come find you and all that physical activity we just participated in has made me really hungry..."

"You're choosing food over that?"

_**I'm pointing at the bed.**_

"A girls got to eat Ash and you really shouldn't ditch Madison..."

"As if you care if I ditch Madison"

"Madison's your best friend Ash and we have all night to do that"

_**Now she's pointing at the bed.**_

"Fine I'll go find Madison..."

_**We both quickly change and head out the door.**_

"Your coming with me right?"

_**We're walking down the massive corridor on our way to the elevators.**_

"No i'm going to go find food..."

"I skipped dinner as well, did you not think I might be hungry?"

"Well come get food then..."

"Can we go get Madison first and then get food?"

"You want me to hang out with Madison all night?"

"She's not that bad and it's not going to be all night..."

"Have you forgotten how well Madison and I get along?"

"Spencer she's a friend of mine and I know you two don't get along, but could you maybe try and get along for me?"

_**When we walk into the elevator lobby, Spencer walks over and presses the up button.**_

"Ash are you going to make me start hanging out with people I don't like?"

"No just Madison, you can still hate everyone else"

"Okay fine I'll come but if she annoys me don't get mad when i'm not in the mood later..."

"Babe i'm pretty sure I know how to get you in the mood..."

_**When the elevator doors open, we both hop in.**_

"You think pretty highly of yourself don't you?"

"You just spent the last hour telling me how amazing I am..."

"We're not talking about that..."

"I love how embarrassed you get when we talk about sex..."

"Ashley..."

"Sex, sex, sex, sex..."

"Do you want there to be no sex for Ashley later?"

_**When we step out of the elevator, i'm surprised the pool decks so empty.**_

"Stop throwing around threats you know you can't follow through with..."

"Ashley you're not irresistible I can resist you"

"I thought you said you were going to start being honest..."

"Very funny Ashley..."

_**I reach out pinching her ass.**_

"Did you really just pinch my ass?"

"I might of, did you like it?"

"I think I did..."

_**When I reach out to do it again, she cuts me off.**_

"But that doesn't mean I want you to do it again..."

_**We shouldn't have left the room.**_

"There's Maddy over there"

"After you Ash..."

_**She's going to be so mad, I was meant to be here half an hour ago.**_

"I was just about to leave I didn't think you were going to come..."

"Sorry Mads I fell asleep"

_**I'm not going to tell her what really happened.**_

"Do you know Spencer's following you?"

"We're getting food..."

"Are you ditching me?"

"No we came looking for you, so you could come along..."

"Awesome, I love hanging out with Spencer"

_**I can't tell if she's being serious or trying to get a reaction out of her.**_

"So where are we going to eat?"

_**That's a good question.**_

"Spencer where are we going to eat?"

"I don't really care where we go as long as there's food..."

"Okay well lets go to 'the beach hut cafe' then"

_**That place is so cool.**_

**_You can order all sorts of food there twenty four seven._**

"There's a place called 'the beach hut cafe'?"

"Yer Mads it's on this level down near the arcade"

"There's an arcade?... How do you know where all these places are?"

"Can we just go?"

**_When we walk into the cafe, we take a seat near the window._**

"This place is kind of cool..."

"You haven't been here either Spence?"

"Nope..."

"Why didn't you two just eat at dinner?"

"Maddy I didn't eat at dinner because Spencer was pissing me off..."

**_I hope i'm not pissing her off now._**

"and I didn't eat because I pissed her off and I felt bad..."

"Spencer do you ever feel bad when you piss me off?"

"Not really Madison"

**_When the waiter comes over Spencer and I both order._**

"So Ash did you really fall asleep or were you two just fucking?"

_**If I had of been drinking, i'm pretty sure I would have spat it everywhere.**_

"Madison do you have to be so blunt?"

"Yes I do and since when are you so shy?"

"I'm not shy..."

"Then why are you acting all funny?"

"I'm not acting funny, i'm just not answering that question..."

"You just made it really obvious that you did..."

"Do I ask about your sex life?"

"No"

"Then quit asking about mine"

_**Spencer's not getting involved.  
**_

"I've always been curious..."

"About?"

"Well i've always wanted to know if you were a dud in bed and now I can just ask Spencer..."

_**Spencer's not going to answer that.**_

"Is she a dud?"

"Madison i'm not answering that..."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to and it's none of your business..."

"Yer but she always talks herself up and I reckon she rates herself to highly"

_**That's twice in half an hour i've been told I rate myself to highly.**_

"Ashley can I stop playing nice with Madison?"

_**I didn't realise she was playing nice.**_

"Can you two try and get along?"

"I was..."

"Spence..."

"Alright Ashley I'll be nice but you owe me"

"I can live with that"

"So it's official you two are together?"

**_"_**Yer we're going to give it a go..."

"I'm so excited for you two"

"Thanks Maddy"

_**If Maddy's excited i'm really, really excited.**_

"Spencer i'm dating your brother and i'm best friends with your girlfriend, I think it's time we kiss and make up..."

"You're so not kissing her"

"It's just a saying Ash I didn't mean we should really kiss..."

_**It's a weird saying.  
**_

"So what do you say Spencer?"

"Okay Madison I'll try and be nice to you for Ashley's sake but I really don't care if you're dating my brother, he's an ass..."

_**She's so feisty, I love her.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I need to figure out a way to get along with Madison._**

**_As much as I don't like her she's Ashley's best friend and _****we're together now, so I need to make an effort with her friends.  
**

"Hey babe do you want another drink?"

**__****She called me babe in front of Madison.**

"Babe?"

"Shut up Madison..."

**__****I knew Madison wouldn't let that slide.**

"Ash don't you get sick of buying me drinks all the time?"

"Actually you're the only person I don't mind getting drinks for..."

_**She's so cute.**_

_**We're at 'Atrium' again like we are every night.  
**_

"Do you want anything Maddy?"

"Do cats purr?"

_**That is the worst joke i've ever heard.**_

"You are so strange sometimes..."

_**Sometimes?**_

_**When Ashley walks over to the bar, she leaves Madison and I by ourselves.  
**_

"Well Spencer this is awkward"

"It might be easier if we just don't talk until Ashley gets back"

"Come on Spencer do you really hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you Madison"

_**See i'm trying.**_

"You don't?"

"I don't hate you Madison but I don't like you either"

"So i'm somewhere in the middle?"

"I guess"

"How do I get out of the middle and make my way closer to like?"

"Why would you want that?"

"Look Spencer i'm not going to pretend I liked you before this cruise, because I didn't..."

"Is this your way of getting me to like you?"

"Look all i'm saying is I think we should try and get along for Ashley's sake"

"Madison I just don't see us getting along we have nothing in common"

_**We really do have nothing in common.**_

"We have stuff in common..."

"Like?"

"We... we both..."

_**She's not going to think of anything.**_

"We both like Ashley"

"Can you think of anything else besides that Madison?"

"We're both bitches"

**_She's right we are both bitches._**

"Ummmm..."

**_She's trying really hard to think of something._**

"I'll think of something Spencer"

"I really don't think you will..."

"I thought I'd come back and you two would be fighting"

**_Where did she come from?_**

"Slide over babe"

**_Babe's really growing on me._**

**_I slide over so i'm sitting near the wall._**

"Here's your drink"

"Thanks Ash"

**_I need a pet name for her._**

"Here Maddy... So what were you two doing while I was gone?"

"I was trying to think of something we had in common"

"Something you and Spence have in common?"

"Yer"

"Well what did you come up with?"

"Yer we couldn't come up with anything..."

_**The three of us all start laughing.**_

"So have you two sussed everything out yet?"

_**Have we sussed everything out?**_

_**She's so random.**_

"Maddy what are you talking about?"

_**Ashley reaches out and wraps her fingers around mine.**_

"When you go back are you going to tell people at school you're together?"

_**We've only been together for a couple of hours, there's no way we could have talked about all this.**_

"Are you two going to participate in public displays of affection?"

_**We've spoken about that.**_

"Come on guys you know what i'm talking about, all those little things people don't find out until it's too late"

"Madison you do realise we've only been together for like two hours and we really didn't spend much time talking"

_**Did she have to say that?**_

"Sorry Spence I forgot sex talk makes you uncomfortable"

"It makes me even more uncomfortable when we're with Madison..."

"See what I mean when you start a relationship with someone you need to figure out what's alright and what isn't alright"

"Madison seriously shut up"

_**Now she's got me thinking, what will happen when we go back to school?**_

_**We're going to be seniors and we spent junior year hating each other, it's going to be really weird when school starts back in two weeks.**_

"She's actually kind of right Ash what will happen when we go back to school in a couple of weeks?"

"See Ashley i'm right"

_**Now she's glaring at Madison.**_

"What are we going to do?"

"Spencer i'm happy to do whatever you want to do"

_**She's so great.**_

"Have you two spoken about what's going to happen when you see Natalie and Kirsten?"

_**Why would she fucking bring them up?**_

"I'm sorry Ashley please don't kill me I wasn't thinking"

_**Does she ever think?**_

"Madison do you ever just shut up?"

"Ashley i'm sorry"

"Spencer do you want me to get up so you can leave?"

_**I've been making a habit of running away, of course she'd think I'd want to leave.  
**_

"Ashley it's fine"

_**I really, really don't like that she's slept with those two bitches.**_

"Natalie and Kirsten don't mean anything to me..."

_**They're just her fuck buddies.**_

"Ashley it's fine"

"Are you just saying that so we don't fight again?"

_**I don't know.**_

"Look Ashley I really don't want the image of you and them in my head, so can we just forget Madison opened her big mouth and talk about something else?"

"Spencer they don't mean anything to me..."

"I know they don't Ashley, but I still don't walk to talk about the other girls you've been with"

_**At least Madison's being quiet now.**_

"Alright well i'm not going to offer any more advice for you two lovebirds"

_**Great she's talking again.**_

"But you've been doing so well Madison"

"Don't hate me Ash"

_**Ashley leans over putting her lips near my ear.**_

"Are we alright?"

"Ash i'm not going to freak out again I promise"

_**I'm whispering in her ear now.**_

"... I just don't want to hear about the other girls you've been with"

"Okay as long as we're alright?"

"Ashley we're more than alright I love you..."

"I love you to"

_**I really, really love her.**_

"Madison i've been looking for you everywhere"

_**This is another reason why I don't like hanging with Madison, Glen's always around.**_

"Hey..."

_**He's looking at Ashley and I now.**_

"Do you want to get out of here Ash?"

"Spencer don't leave because of me"

"Don't flatter yourself Glen we were leaving anyway"

_**I'm not lying, eventually we were going to leave.**_

"So are you two official?"

_**Why's he asking me questions?**_

"That's none of your business Glen"

"Spencer i'm worried..."

_**What's that meant to mean? **_

"Glen I really don't care..."

"Spencer you don't know what she's like..."

"I'm standing right here Glen"

"I don't really care Ashley"

_**I feel really bad for Ashley, Glen's meant to be one of her closest friends.**_

"Has she told you about the other girls?"

"Glen we get it you're doing the whole protective big brother thing and we're all very impressed..."

"Do you always have to be such a smart ass?"

"I don't know Glen do you always have to be an asshole?"

"Have you told her about Natalie and Kirsten?"

"I know about the other girls Glen and I know about Natalie and Kirsten..."

"She's a slut Spencer she does this shit all the time..."

"Are you trying to get a reaction out of me Glen?"

"I'm not trying to do anything Ashley"

_**She hops out of her seat letting me out.**_

"Do you want to go?"

_**She's talking to me now.**_

"Yer lets go"

_**She moves so she's standing only a few inches away from him.**_

"Glen I want you to listen to me very carefully... I love her and nothing you can say or do will change the way I feel about her, we're going to be together whether you like it or not..."

"Don't worry about him Ashley lets just go"

_**I reach my hand out for her to hold and when her fingers wrap around mine, I close the distance moving my lips over hers.**_

_**As much as I hate making out in public places, this will piss Glen off, so it's worth it.  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**The minute we stopped kissing she dragged me out of 'Atrium'.**

**I think we actually set a new world record racing back to the room.**

"Spencer did you just use me to piss your brother off?"

_**She grabs the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head.**_

"You are so hot right now..."_**  
**_

"Ashley can you please stop talking?"

_**She moves forward pulling my shirt over my head.**_

"You have an amazing body Ash..."

_**She starts running her hands over my chest and then slowly starts moving her fingers down my stomach.**_

"...and I really love your stomach"

_**I reach around unclipping my bra, letting it drop to the floor.  
**_

"My body is just one of my many qualities..."

_**She moves her hand down my stomach and into my pants.**_

"Ash I like it when you use your lips to do other things, besides talking"

_**I reach down taking her hand out of my pants.**_

"What are you doing?"

_**I drop down to my knees, pulling her jeans down past her ankles.**_

"Spencer you really need to stop talking..."

_**I slowly start moving my hands over her legs and when she moves so she's sitting on the edge of the bed, I reach out grabbing her panties and throwing them across the room.  
**_

"Spread your legs..."

_**I am so turned on right now.**_

_**I lean forward placing gentle kisses up the inside of her leg, until my mouth wraps around her clit.**_

"Ahhhh..."

_**She's so wet.  
**_

"A-Asssshhh..."

_**I move my hand up the inside of her leg rubbing two fingers between her folds.**_

"Stop t-teaasing..."

_**Then I enter her with two fingers and quickly start moving my fingers in and out of her pussy.**_

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh..."

_**She's close and when my tongue starts flicking her clit, she scream**__****__s my name_.

"AAASSSHHHLLLEEEYYY..."

_**I love the way I make her feel.**_

"That was... it was... wow..."

"Spence is that more what you were after?"

"That's exactly what I was after, see how much fun we have when you shut up..."

"Spencer I just gave you an amazing orgasm, you should be thanking me"

_**She moves so she's lying on the bed and just when i'm about to join her, there's a knock on the door.**_

"Can we just pretend we're not here?"

_**I walk over to the door, looking through the peephole, what are Glen and Madison doing here?**_

"WE KNOW YOU GUYS ARE IN THERE WE CAN HERE YOU MOVING..."

_**Shit.**_

"Yer Madison we really aren't here..."

_**How am I going to get rid of them?**_

"ASHLEY COME ON LET US IN..."

_**Spencer quickly hops out of bed throwing random clothes on.**_

"Does you getting changed mean we're letting them in?"

"WE'LL WAIT OUT HERE ALL NIGHT IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES..."

"We kind of have to Ash"

"I'm not putting my clothes back on"

"You can stay like that all the time if you want Ashley it doesn't bother me, I actually kind of like it..."

"I'm going to the bathroom can you make sure they're gone when I come out?"

_**I've washed my hands and rinsed my face four times, **__**I'm trying to avoid going back out there.**_

_**This sucks I just had sex with Spencer and now i'm hiding in the bathroom.  
**_

_**I kind of hoped Spencer would get rid of them by now, but it's not looking like that's going to happen.**_

_**When I step out of the bathroom the three of them all start staring at me.**_

"Hey..."

_**Do I have to say hi back?**_

"Hey Madison"

_**They're all standing awkwardly at the end of the bed.**_

"Do you always walk around like that?"

"Actually Glen I only walk around like this when I want to sleep with your sister..."

_**He deserved that.**_

_**I can't tell if Spencer's mad I said that.**_

"Spence I thought you were going to get rid of them?"

_**I walk past them switching on the TV.**_

"Ash I tried but they're being pretty determined..."_**  
**_

"Madison i'm pretty sure your boyfriend's checking me out"

___****__Pissing Glen off is my new favourite hobby.  
_

"Madison I wasn't checking her out"

"My bad Glen you staring at me kind of gave me the wrong idea..."

_**Sarcasm is my friend.**_

"Can you please put a shirt on?"

"I'm not putting a shirt on Glen, stare at Madison's tits or something, if i'm distracting you..."

"Look Ashley he came here to apologise..."

"Madison what could he possibly have to apologise for?"

**___I'm not going to make this easy for him._**

"I really think you two should leave..."

"What she said..."

_**I can be really immature when i'm annoyed.**_

"Maddy I told you this wasn't a good idea..."

_**Now it's all starting to make sense, Madison's making him apologise.**_

"Glen you said you wanted to apologise, so just apologise already and then we can go back to the room and..."

"Okay Madison that's gross"

_**I really don't want the image of Glen and Madison having sex in my head.**_

"Look she's right Spence, I wanted to come apologise for everything that i've been doing these last few days..."_**  
**_

"So what Glen, you just thought you could come apologise and everything would be alright again?"

"No it's not like that, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything"

**____****I know Spencer's been upset that her and Glen have been fighting, so for her sake i'm hoping they patch things up.**

"Glen you don't just get to apologise and make everything alright again"

**____****She's not going to make this easy on him.**

**____****I remember what she was like when I was trying to apologise.**

"I want everything between us to be okay again Spencer and I know it's going to take a while for you to forgive me, but i'm hoping me apologising tonight will be a start"

_**That was actually a pretty good apology.**_

"Glen we're never going to be alright if you can't accept..."

_**She looks over her shoulder to where i'm lying.**_

"...that Ashley and I are together"

"I know Spencer"

"You were out of line Glen and you had no right saying everything you said to her..."

_**I walk over so i'm standing next to her.  
**_

"Spencer you don't need to do that..."

_**I reach down wrapping my hand around hers.**_

"Yer I do Ash, he had not right getting involved..."

"Ashley she's right I should never had said those things to you..."

"Get fucked Glen i'm not buying that shit"

_**I've known Glen a really long time and he's only saying this shit to make Spencer happy.**_

"Glen I'm all for you and Spencer sorting out your issues, but i'm not going to just stand here and listen to your ridiculous apology..."

"Ash?"

"Spencer I know he's your brother and i'm sorry, but I want nothing to do with him anymore"

"Come on Ash he's trying to apologise..."

"I don't care what he's trying to do Madison. He doesn't get to run his mouth and then just apologise and make everything alright again..."

"Ashley I didn't mean..."

"Glen stop talking to me"

"You guys should probably just go..."

"Spencer it's alright i'm going to go for a walk and give you two some time to talk"

_**I let go of her hand and grab my shirt of the ground.**_

"Ash don't leave Glen and I can talk tomorrow..."

_**I'm about to walk out the door when she says that.**_

"Spence..."

"No Ash you can't leave me with them"

_**When I look down at the ground I notice Spencer's panties.**_

"Spencer how did your panties get over here?"

_**She's going to be mad I said that, her face is bright red.**_

"Okay that's gross we're leaving..."

"You can't leave what are Spencer and I going to do?"

_**I reach down grabbing her panties off the floor.**_

"...actually don't worry i'm sure we can think of something..."

**_I toss the panties over to her suitcase._**

"Okay we get it Ashley we're leaving..."

"That's very kind of you Glen"

**_Glen walks past first and when Madison walks by, she's grinning._**

"I couldn't have pissed him off better myself..."

"I know I have mad skills Maddy"

"Are we alright Ash?"

"Yer Maddy of course we are..."

"Things have been weird lately and i was just worried..."

"Maddy we're fine, but you boyfriends an ass..."

"I know"

**_The minute she steps out the door, I shut the door behind her._**

"I thought they were never going to leave..."

"Ashley did you have to do that thing with the panties?"

**_I knew this was going to be a problem._**

"Yer sorry about that I couldn't resist..."

**_She's actually smiling, I thought she'd be pissed._**

"Okay no more talking lets... you know"

"Just say fuck Spencer..."

_**Tonight's going to be so much fun.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews you've been leaving me, it means alot.

I hope you're all still liking the story so far, here's another update enjoy :)

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Are you alright Ash?"

"Spence we just spent the whole night having... you know, of course i'm alright"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe"

_**We've been like this for hours, I'm on my stomach and she's lying next to me on her back.  
**_

"Ash are you okay?"

"Spence of course I am why wouldn't I be?

_**She reaches out tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.**_

"I just feel horrible, you and Glen used to be friends and now you're fighting because of me..."

"Really Spencer after everything we just did, you're thinking about me and Glen?"

"I love you Ash and it bothers me that my brother's been treating you the way he has"

"Spencer it really doesn't matter"

_**I lie down resting my head on her chest.**_

"I just don't get why he's got to be such an ass all the time"

"Spence can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure..."

_**I hate serious questions.**_

"What's it going to take to make you talk dirty with me?"

_**She's trying to change the topic.**_

"Ash it's not going to happen, it's weird"

"Why's it weird?"

"I don't know Ash it just is"

_**I really couldn't come up with a better answer than that.**_

"You let me run my tongue..."

"Don't finish that sentence Ash"

"Spencer eventually i'm going to get you to talk dirty with me"

"Yer I really don't think you will"

_**When it comes to sex our confidence levels couldn't be further apart.**_

"I'm curious about something Spence..."

_**I don't think I want to know.**_

"What's up?"

"Before you and me slept together at Thanksgiving..."

"I don't think I want to hear this..."

"It's not that bad Spence, I just want to know who you thought was hot at school?"

_**Why does she always ask questions like this?**_

"Ash..."

"Come on Spence"

"Ash I was only attracted to you"

"You weren't attracted to other girls?"

"Of course I found other girls attractive but I only wanted to be with you"

_**There's a pause and then she starts talking again.**_

"Did you ever touch yourself when you were thinking about me?"

_**Of course I did but i'm not telling her that.**_

"You're not answering me, you did, didn't you? "

_**I'm only human.  
**_

"That's so hot Spence"

"Ash I didn't even answer you..."

"I took the long pause as a yes"

"You can't just assume it's a yes"

"Fine I'll ask again and this time you have to answer me..."

_**She's so annoying.**_

"Ash what do I get if I answer?"

"What do you want?"

_**What do I want?**_

"I actually don't know what I want Ash"

"Well I'll just owe you..."

_**She's not going to let me avoid answering this question.**_

"Fine Ash ask the question"

_**I don't know why i'm getting her to ask the question again.**_

"Spencer Carlin did you ever touch yourself thinking about me?"

_**I lift my head and turn so i'm facing her.**_

"Yes"

_**I said that so softly I doubt she even heard me.**_

"That is so hot Spence..."

_**I lean forward placing my lips on hers.**_

_**It's the only way I knew how to shut her up.**_

"Babe are you trying to shut me up?"

_**Yer of course I am.**_

"You don't need to be embarrassed about stuff like that"

"Ashley when it comes to sexual stuff you are by far the most confident person i've ever met..."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing Spence?"

_**I find her confidence sexy, so it's definately a good thing.**_

"It's definately a good thing Ash I love your confidence..."

"Awesome so I can ask more questions?"

"Ashley?"

_**She lifts her head of the pillow and starts moving her lips over mine.**_

_**I open my mouth wider, letting her brush her tongue against mine.**_

_**When she pulls back resting her head back on the pillow, I know she's going to start asking questions again.**_

"Will you watch porn with me?

"You watch porn Ash?"

"No..."

_**Why does she want to watch it with me then?**_

"Why do you want to start watching it with me then?"

"I don't"

_**I'm confused.**_

"Ash you're being weirder than usual..."

_**She's laughing.**_

"I was just trying to find out if you watch it"

"Then your question should have been Spencer do you watch porn?"

"I just thought if I suggested I watched it, you'd be more comfortable answering"

_**That's cute.**_

"Okay so i'm changing the question to Spence do you watch porn?

"No I don't"

"See isn't this fun we're learning so much about each other"

"I haven't learnt anything about you yet..."

"That's not true you learnt I didn't watch porn..."

_**Even though this conversation makes me uncomfortable, I love every second of it, because i'm with her.**_

_**I start moving my hand through her hair.**_

"Are you going to let me listen to your music one day?"

_**I've wanted to ask her about this for a couple of days now.  
**_

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said to Madison the other night that you write your own music and I want to hear it..."

"You want to hear my music?"

"Yer of course I do Ash"

"It's not very good Spence I just write random thoughts down..."

"Have I found the one thing you're not comfortable talking about?"

"No it's not that Spence, I just haven't really written anything I'd want to show you..."

_**What's that meant to mean?**_

"... but when I do you'll be the first to hear it..."

"I better be"

"How often do you play at open mic nights?"

"Every couple of weeks I go to Grey's open mic night and if they have a free spot I get up and play a few acoustic covers"

_**I can't believe I didn't know this about her.**_

"When did you start going?"

"I started going about six months ago... I just happened to be there one night and there was a spot available, so I got up and played three songs"

"What songs did you play?"

"You know Spence if I answer that question you're going to owe me another answer as well"__

"I can live with that"

_**I think I can live with that.**_

"Well I played What's Up by the 4 Non Blondes..."

"That's one of my favourite songs..."

"Yer I know"

_**She seems deep in thought.**_

"What else did you play?"

"Do you remember that song we used to play all the time, it's called 'Cannonball' and it's by that Irish guy Damien Rice?"

"Yer of course that's an amazing song, a little depressing though"

"I can do depressing Spence"

"You can do sexy as well"

_**She's is so sexy, especially when she has no clothes on, like now.**_

"I know that's why I played Sexy Back as my third song..."

"Really?"

"No i'm just joking my third song was by Melissa Etheridge..."

"That's so gay of you"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"I know but I really love her music so I played Breathe"

"Isn't that like the only song she hasn't written?"

"Yer she didn't write it but it's a good song so i sang it.."

**She starts running her fingers through my hair.**

"You're beautiful Spence..."

_**I'm blushing again.**_

"...and you're really cute when you get all embarrassed"

_**I bury my face in the pillow.**_

"Ash can we get your last question over and done with?"

"Can I make it a favour instead?"

"A favour?"

"Yer"

"Ash you're going to need to tell me what it is first"

"I want you to tell Madison how amazing I am in bed..."

"Are you serious?"

_**I quickly hop up, so i'm sitting on the bed and when I look down at her, she's grinning.**_

"No i'm just stirring you up..."

_**She reaches out, wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me down onto the bed.**_

"Ash I'll tell her you're average..."

"and I'll tell her how much you were begging me earlier"

_**I wasn't begging her.**_

_**Okay maybe I was, a little bit.**_

"I did not beg you..."

_**She's hovers over me, pinning me down to the bed.**_

"Spence can we... you know"

_**She thinks she's so funny.**_

"Ashley shut up and kiss me..."_  
_


	34. Chapter 34

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**I can't even describe how amazing last night was.**

**We spoke for hours and then we spent the rest of the night, you know, that's what we call it now.**

"Ash do you know this is day eight of the cruise?"

"Really?"

"Yer we only have like two and a half days left..."

"Are we at sea all day tomorrow?"

"I think we're in Juneau all day, then we sail for a day and arrive back in San Fran at like five in the afternoon"

"That sucks"

_**It really does suck, we spent the whole trip fighting and now we're getting along, it's over.**_

"Ash you better pick the tour you want, they all leave in ten minutes"

"You can choose Spence I don't really care"

"No I chose the last one..."

_**We've been so distracted these last few days, that we both forgot to sign up for a tour in Skagway and now there's only three left.**_

"Okay well lets do the dog sledding, the train looks really boring and the other one looks shit to..."

"Ash the train is really famous..."

"Is that your way of telling me to pick the train?

"No I was actually just letting you know that the train is really famous"

"Spencer nothing in Alaska is really famous"

"I'm pretty sure Alaska is one big pile of famousness..."

"You're meant to be the smart one Spence, famousness isn't a word"

"Ash seriously just pick the tour already..."

"Spencer I picked dog sledding like five minutes ago"

**She's so irritating.**

**_We both walk over to the desk and put our names down for the dog sledding tour  
_**

"Fuck..."

"What's wrong Ash?"

"We should have gone on the train..."

_**When I look up I notice our whole group's pretty much on this tour.**_

"Ash it'll be fine..."

"I'm not worried Spence"

_**She walks over to the bus, hopping on and taking a seat at the back near Kyla and Aiden.**_

_**She keeps acting like everything that's been happening with Glen doesn't bother her, but I know it does.**_

"Hey guys I didn't know you were on this tour"

"Hey Ky"

"Hey"

_**I'm actually excited Aiden and Kyla are on this tour.**_

"Ash you look really pissed off..."

_**See it's not just me.**_

"I'm fine Ky just tired"

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No i'm actually sleeping really well, Spence and I were just a little busy last night"

"You don't keep things private do you?"

_**The three of them all start laughing, i'm glad they find it amusing.**_

"Hey guys..."

_**I don't even need to look, to know its Madison.**_

"Hey Maddy"

"Hey..."

"Hey Madison"

_**She's by herself, Glen's probably hiding.**_

"Thanks for pissing Glen off Ashley, now he's being all annoying again..."

"You should just dump him Maddy he's an ass"

"Ash?"

_**He is an ass, but he's still my brother and I know how much he likes Madison.**_

"Sorry Spence I know he's your brother..."

"Am I missing something?"

_**I thought Ashley would have told Kyla about Glen.**_

"No Kyla you're not missing anything..."

"She's fighting with Glen..."

_**She just gave me her best 'did you have to do that?' look.**_

"Ash why are you fighting with Glen?"_**  
**_

_**We're all squashed in the back of the bus.**_

_**I'm sitting near the window, Ash is sitting next to me and Madison just squeezed in between Kyla and Ash, leaving Aiden near the other window.**_

"He's mad i'm sleeping with Spencer..."

_**Couldn't she have just said seeing instead of sleeping?**_

"Is he still being an ass about the whole gay thing?"

"No Kyla i'm pretty sure he's moved past that now..."

_**Finally the bus is moving.**_

"Then why's he mad?"

"Kyla can we please talk about something else?"

_**She wraps her fingers around mine.**_

"Why are you being all weird about this?"

"I'm not being weird"

"Do you want me to go kick his ass for you?"

"I think I'll be right Ky..."

"Ashley tell me what happened?"

"You're not going to shut up until I do, are you?"

"Ash..."

"She's mad because Glen called her a slut and told her to stop messing around with Spencer..."

_**Ash didn't look very impressed with Madison, when she said that.  
**_

"Thanks for that Maddy..."

"So he doesn't want you going out with Spencer?"

"His exact words were 'stay away from my sister'..."

_**That was a horrible impersonation of Glen.**_

"and what did you say?"

"No"

"Well she didn't just say no, she said no and then made jokes about sleeping with Spencer"

_**When Madison says that Kyla and Aiden start laughing again.**_

"So you made it worse?"

"I may have made it slightly worse"

"You made out with Spencer in front of him"

"Spencer started that not me"

_**Yer that was all me.**_

"Ash you threw my underwear at him..."

"Spence I didn't throw them at him, I threw them past him..."

_**Even Madison's laughing now.**_

"It was hilarious, but now Glen's pissed and he wouldn't have sex with me last night"

"Madison too much information..."

"Ashley i'm just letting you know how your sex life is affecting mine..."

_**I let go of Ashley's hand, grabbing my iPod out of my bag.**_

_**I'm not listening to this conversation anymore.**_

_**When I find my favourite playlist, I lean my head against the window, pressing play.**_

_**I'm barely ten seconds into the first song, when I feel her run her fingers down my arm, wrapping her hand around mine.**_

_**It's the little things she does like that, that makes me love her even more.  
**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Why does everything in my life have to be so difficult?**_

_**The Carlin's are meant to be my families closest friends, but when it comes to me and my relationship's with them, it's never smooth sailing.**_

_**I spent eight months fighting non stop with Spencer and now things between us are fine again, actually better than fine, i'm fighting with Glen.**_

_**I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about everything that's been going on between us. Before this cruise we were close, not best friend close, but close and now he knows i'm sleeping with his sister, he's trying to tear us apart.**_

_**I'm not proud of the way i've treated girls in the past, but Spencer's made me realise I want more from relationships than just sex and if Glen can't see that i'm in love with her, I don't want anything to do with him anymore.  
**_

"I was wondering where you went"

_**We just finished dog sledding and when the others all decided to check out the gift store, I climbed up this hill to think.**_

"I thought I'd wait out here while you guys acted all touristy"

"I'm worried about you Ash..."

"Spencer you don't need to worry about me, i'm fine, I promise"

_**Everything that's been happening with Glen is really starting to ruin my mood.**_

"I want to come up there Ash but I don't think I can"

"I know it's pretty steep, I'm actually impressed that I made it up this high without falling"

_**I love when she smiles.**_

"You should probably come down anyway, we have to leave in five minutes"

"Do we have to go straight back on the ship when we get back?"

"Nah we've got until like five o'clock and it's only one thirty"

_**I'm liking Alaska a lot more than I thought I would and now I actually want to see the town.**_

"Where are all the others?"

"I'm pretty sure they're all back on the bus"

_**When I stand up and start walking down the hill, I slip falling back on my arm.**_

"Fuck..."

_**Now she's laughing at me and it's annoying, because i'm pretty sure i've messed up my right arm.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**How nice of her to stop laughing.**_

"I was okay thirty seconds ago"

"Can you get up?"

"I'm going to need a second Spence..."

_**I'm holding my elbow, it's the only way I can stop the pain.**_

"Fuck me..."

_**I start sliding down the hill and when I reach the bottom, Spencer helps me to my feet.**_

"Ash let me see..."

"I love you a lot Spencer but i'm not going to let you anywhere near my arm"

"I promise I want touch you"

"I hope that promise only applies for now Spence?"

_**She's laughing again.**_

_**I slowly let go of my elbow, showing her my arm.**_

"Oh my god..."

"That wasn't a good oh my god Spence"

"You're going to need to see a doctor Ash"

_**I hate doctors.**_

"I'll be fine Spence i'm just going to need some pain killers when we get back to town"

"It's definately broken or at least fractured Ash you're going to need more than pain killers..."

_**She reaches up brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"I don't think that's going to be possible Spencer, we're in a small town in Alaska"

"We can go see the doctor on the ship..."

_**The tour guides waving his hands around trying to get our attention.**_

"We need to go..."

_**I start walking.**_

"Ash your arms broken"

"I can feel that Spencer"

_**I keep walking and hop back on the bus.**_

"Did you lose Sp... What's wrong are you alright?"

_**I ignore Kyla and take a seat towards the back, by myself.**_

"Spencer can you please not ask me if i'm alright?"

_**I'm in severe pain right now and if people keep asking me if i'm okay, i'm going to do something I regret.**_

"Do you want me to sit somewhere else?"

_**I'm being a bitch and she doesn't deserve it.**_

"No Spence i'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped"

_**My whole arms throbbing and the pain's starting to make me sick.**_

"It's fine Ash... How bad does it hurt?"

_**She takes a seat next to me in the aisle.**_

"It hurts pretty bad, I'm actually not feeling to good..."

_**I lean so my heads resting on her shoulder.**_

"We should be back in town in fifteen minutes and then we'll go find a doctor"

"Thanks"

_**It probably only took fifteen minutes to get back to town, but it felt like hours and when we finally hopped off the bus Aiden, Kyla, Madison and Glen were waiting for us.  
**_

"Spence you should stay and hang out with them"

"No way I'm coming with you..."

"Seriously Spencer I'll be fine by myself"

"There's no way i'm going to let you go by yourself"

_**I don't want her to follow me back onto the ship and miss seeing Skagway.**_

"Is everything alright?"

"No Kyla it's not I got to go find a fucking doctor..."

"A doctor?"

_**I start walking towards the ship.**_

"Ash i'm coming with you whether you like it or not"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Ashley fell over and broke her arm..."

"Are you sure it's broken?"

_**I let go of my elbow and show her the bump on my arm.**_

"Shit Ash where did you even fall?"

"Does that really matter right now Kyla?"

_**I'm really not in the mood to chat to everyone.**_

"Sorry..."

"I'm going to go find a doctor I'll see you guys later"

"We're not going to let you go by yourself..."

_**I'm going to pass out if I don't get pain killers soon.**_

"We're in Alaska Kyla there's no way i'm letting you guys waste the rest of the day with me and the doctor..."

"Ash I already told you i'm not letting you go by yourself"

"You are Spence because if you don't i'm going to sit here all afternoon and not go at all"

_**I really hope she gives in and lets me go by myself, I really don't want to have to follow through with that threat.**_

"Look I know you and Glen have issues at the moment, but he was going to go back to the ship early anyway, why don't you go with him?"

_**I want some of the drugs Madison's on.**_

"Madison you're joking right?"

_**Why would I want to go with Glen?**_

"You need someone to go with..."

"I think I'd prefer you to break my other arm, then send me off with Glen"

_**I start walking towards the ship again.**_

"I'll speak to you guys later i'm going to go find the doctor with Ashley..."

_**Spencer's so stubborn.**_

"Don't even bother arguing with me Ashley i'm coming with you no matter what..."

"You didn't have to come with me"

"I know that Ash but I want to..."

_**I really hope this doctor isn't too hard to find.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"You've gone all quiet Ash..."

"I'm annoyed"

"Are you bummed about you arm?"

"Spencer do you realise what this means for us?"

**_We're still in the doctors office._**

**_He just told me my arm was only fractured and now I need plaster._**

"It means you have a fractured bone in your arm?"

"Can you see how that would be annoying?"

"Because it hurts?"

**_She's so innocent sometimes._**

"Spencer what have we spent the last three days doing?"

"We've been... oww"

**_Now she understands._**

"Why did you have to be so fucking clumsy?"

_**She actually seems more annoyed than me now.  
**_

"I think my clumsiness inconveniences me more than it does you Spencer"

"You're going to have a cast on for four to six weeks..."

_**I know all this.**_

"I know it sucks we've only been together a few days and now i'm handicapped"

"Why did you climb that stupid hill anyway?"

"I don't know Spence it seemed like a good idea at the time..."

_**The doctors back.**_

"So Ashley what colour cast do you want?"

"Black"

"You want a black cast?"

_**Is that really that much of an unusual request.**_

"What do people usually get?"

"Blue or Green or some girly girls get pink"

"Well i'm dark and moody so I want black"

**_He's laughing, he seems like a cool guy._**

"Black it is..."

"Do I get pain killers?"

_**It's a reasonable question.**_

"I can give you normal pain killers and if you need something stronger you'll have to come find me or call me and I'll stop by your room"

"Thanks..."

**_Half an hour later i'm back in the room, wearing my lovely new black cast._**

"Can I ask how you're feeling yet?"

"Spence i'm sorry I was so snappy before"

"It's fine I would have been the same if the situation was reversed"

"Come lie down with me..."

_**I move over so i'm lying on the right side of the bed.**_

"So I guess you're going to be out of action for a while?"

_**I wrap my good arm around her, letting her snuggle into my side.**_

"Spence I can use my left hand and I still have my tongue..."

"You can't help yourself can you?"

"I have a dirty mind I can't help it..."

_**If my other arm wasn't in a cast right now, I'd definately be groping her.**_

"Are the pain killers working?"

"Yer they're amazing I can't feel anything from my shoulder down"

"So you're not feeling sick anymore?"

"Nah i'm fine Spence..."

**_I like when it's just the two of us._**

"Have you ever broken anything before?"

"Nope.."

"So now you're the virgin..."

_**I guess I am.**_

"Are you not a broken bone virgin?"

"No I lost my broken bone virginity when I was six"

"What happened?"

"I feel of my bike..."

"Did it hurt?"

"I was pretty young i don't really remember"

"This broken arms going to ruin my life isn't it?"

"You'll get used to it Ash"

"How am I going to eat, get changed or shower?"

"I'll help you and i'm sure your parents and Kyla will help as well"

_**I lean down kissing the top of her head**_.

"So Ash what are you going to do about tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well tomorrow we're in Juneau and I wasn't sure if you'd be up for a tour..."

"I'll be fine Spence"

"I was going to race down to the tour desk before dinner, do you want to come?"

"What time is it?"

"It's quarter to five..."

"Okay cool well I'll come with you, then can we go find my parents and tell them I fractured my arm?"

_**She's laughing at me again.**_

"Spence you really need to stop laughing at my unfortunate injury"

"You have to admit when people fall over it's hilarious..."

_**She's right, there's nothing funnier.**_

"Spence it was me falling over and it was me who fractured my arm"

"Yer I know but you're okay now so i'm allowed to laugh"

"Spence you laughed before you knew I was okay..."

"Hey I apologised for that... Come on we got to get up"

_**She hops out of bed, grabbing a fresh shirt and throwing the old one on the ground.**_

"Spence I haven't seen that bra before..."

"Do you like it?"

**_I fucking love it._**

"It really suits you, you look hot"

"Don't I always look hot?"

"No..."

**_I hop out of bed, pushing her against the wall, unclipping her bra with one hand._**

"... you always look really hot Spence"

"Nice save Ash and that was some impressive unclipping of my bra"

"I know how amazing am I?"

_**I lift my good hand up, rubbing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Do you want to see what else I can do with one hand?"

"Can I get a rain check?"

_**I push my body up against hers.**_

"Ash as much as I want to stay here and fool around, we need to go do those things we talked about"

"You're going to leave me hanging when I have a broken arm and i'm in pain?"

_**I put on my best puppy dog face, hoping she gives in.**_

"That is a cute face you're pulling, but i'm still going to have to say no"

"Fine we'll go be all sociable..."

**I reach down, trying to take my shirt off.**

"Do you want a hand?"

"Spence I can take my own shirt off..."

**I try to slip my head through the hole, but it want budge.**

"Okay fine i'm going to need your help Spence"

"Lift your hands up..."

**She reaches down, pulling the shirt up and over my head.**

"Thanks"

**She quickly chucks the rest of her clothes on, before turning so she's facing me.  
**

"I'm here to help Ash you only have to ask..."

"Well Spence if you're offering I'd love a hand putting another shirt on"

_**She moves forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

_**I love when she's impulsive.**_

"Which shirt do you want to wear?"

"I don't really care Spence, you can choose"

"This is my favourite one..."

_**She's holding up my favourite band t-shirt.**_

"You like my Metallica shirt?"

"Yer I think you look sexy when you dress like a rock chick..."

"Really Spence, what else do you think is sexy?"

"Everything about you is sexy Ash"

**_She leans in brushing her lips over mine again._  
**

"Put your hands up again..."

_**She quickly pulls the shirt over my head.**_

"Okay we really have to go..."

"I'm right behind you Spence, lead the way"

_**We both grab our cruise cards and head straight out the door.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey Mum..."

"Ashley what's that on your hand?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about"

_**Spencer and I just spent the last hour looking everywhere for my parents.**_

_**But when six o'clock rolled around, we both gave in and headed to dinner.  
**_

"I fractured a bone in my arm"

**Why's Spencer laughing.**

"You should have seen it Christine she fell down a hill..."

"Really Spencer we're back to the laughing?"

**Now mum and dad are laughing as well.**

"You didn't happen to take any photos did you Spencer?"

"I wish I did..."

"Where is everyone?"

**I'm trying to change the topic.**

"Paula and Arthur will be here any second and I haven't seen the others..."

_**Everyone's meant to be back on board already.  
**_

"Where did you even get the plaster from?"

"I went and saw the doctor on the ship..."

"Ashley how did you even know there was a doctor on the ship?"

"Spencer showed me"

"You're a good friend Spencer and thank you for looking after my baby..."

_**I hate when she calls me her baby.**_

"Christine you don't need to thank me"

_**She's turning out to be a pretty handy girlfriend.**_

"So when did all this happen?"

"This afternoon just after we finished dog sledding"

"Well at least you got to do your tour first... Is your arm sore?"

"It was pretty sore before I saw the doc, but he gave me some really good meds and now i feel fine"

"I'm just glad Spencer was there to help you out"

_**They still don't know Spencer and I are together.**_

"I'd still be walking around in agony if it wasn't for her..."

_**I move my good hand so it's resting on her leg.  
**_

"I'm so glad you two are friends again"

"I'm really happy we're friends again to mum..."

_**I'm really, really happy.**_

"So Ashley did you get a chance to look around Skagway before you hurt your arm?"

"No dad unfortunately I didn't and I tried to get Spencer to stay but she wouldn't listen..."

_**I wish she had of let me go alone, now I feel bad she missed out.**_

"Did they let you choose the colour of your cast?"

"Yer mum they did..."

"So you chose black?"

"Yer of course I did why wouldn't I?"

"It's a bit emu"

"Mum i'm pretty sure you mean emo..."

"Ashley you know what I mean"

_**Spencer's laughing again.**_

"What's so funny now?"

"You two are so alike"

"Spencer we are nothing alike..."

"You actually are you're both so feisty"

"Spencer I am not feisty"

_**I'm really not.**_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mum don't you say hi anymore?"

_**Where did Paula even come from?**_

"Spencer why is Ashley touching your leg?"

_**Shit.**_

"How was your tour mum?"

"Don't try and dodge the question Spencer"

"I'm not dodging anything"

_**I think i'm going to keep my hands to myself for a while.**_

"You two are more than friends aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Spencer it doesn't suit you..."

"Okay fine yes..."

_**She said that so softly I barely heard her.**_

"Was that a yes Spencer?"

"Yes mum"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

**_Paula's going to be pissed she didn't know first.  
_**

"Ashley didn't want to..."

**_There's no way i'm taking the blame for this._**

"Don't even try and blame me Spence..."

"Ashley what happened to your hand?"

**_My parents and Spencer start laughing again._**

"Okay you guys seriously need to stop laughing"

"I'm sorry honey..."

"Paula I feel over and fractured a bone in my arm..."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright now the doc loaded me up on pain killers..."

"Well that's good to hear honey, now how long have you been seeing Spencer?"

_**I knew she'd get back on this topic pretty quickly.**_

"Mum this is why we didn't tell you..."

"What you didn't tell me because I'd show an interest?"

"You show more than an interest mum"

_**I reach down grabbing Spencer's hand.  
**_

"No I don't?"

"Well it's a long story mum and I'd prefer not to go over all the little details"

"Spencer you never tell me anything about your life"

"That's not true mum I tell you things"

"No you don't, you didn't even tell me you were gay until everyone else already knew..."

"That's different mum"

"No it's not, who did you tell first this time?"

"Ashley..."

_**I shouldn't laugh, but she's such a smart ass.**_

"... mum seriously you're reading to much into it"

"Spencer you're my only daughter and I want to know these things about you. I don't want to have to find our when I catch you"

"We were going to tell you..."

_**She's right eventually we would have told her.**_

"Look mum I love Ashley and we're still trying to figure everything out..."

"You love her?"

"Yer mum I do..."

_**I'm head over heel in love with her as well.**_

"That's so great honey you and Ashley are perfect for each other..."

_**We really are.**_

"Thanks mum..."

"How great is this Christine, our two daughters are in love?"

"Ashley can you please be a good girlfriend and change the conversation?"

_**I guess I can try.  
**_

"So Spencer and I are going whale watching tomorrow..."

"I thought you don't like deep water?"

"I don't mum"

"Then why are you going whale watching?"

_**I'm going because Spencer's going.**_

"Now it's your turn to change the conversation Spence..."

"Aren't they just the cutest couple Christine?"

_**Spencer's going to kill Paula any second now.**_

"Mum do you have to be so annoying?"

"Spencer you should be happy I approve of Ashley..."

"Oh look mum the others are here"

"Alright Spencer I get it I'll stop bugging you and Ashley..."

_**I love Paula but i'm starting to see why Spencer wanted to keep this private.**_

"Ashley how's the arm feeling?"

"It feels great now the doctor gave me some kick ass meds..."

"Did it take long to find him?"

"Not really Spencer knew where to go..."

"Well you're lucky Spencer's such a great friend?"

"Kyla they already know we're dating"

"You told them?"

"Paula kind of caught me..."

"She caught you two?"

"No it wasn't like that Ky..."

_**I was touching her leg.**_

"...look it doesn't matter how they found out but they know"

"That's awesome now everyone knows"

_**I didn't think of that. **_

_**Now everyone knows we're together, we can do whatever we want.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I knew mum was going to be all awkward and embarrassing when she found out._**

**_I'm just glad that dinner's over._**

"Is your arm hurting?"

"No it's fine"

"Is there something else bothering you, you've gone all quiet?"

"No Spence i'm fine really..."

"I love you Ash"

"I love you to Spence"

_**We're sitting face to face on two lounge chairs by the pool.**_

"So everyone knows now?"

"Yer mum's going to be really annoying now..."

"She just cares about you Spence"

"Yer I know"

"So the whole coming out thing hasn't been as bad as you thought it was going to be?"

"Yer I don't know why I was so worried"

"Well it's not the easiest thing to tell someone..."

_**I lean forward brushing my lips over hers.**_

"Can I talk to you two for a second?"

"What's up Glen?"

_**I can tell Ashley's not impressed he's here.**_

"I just feel horrible Spencer. I should have never acted the way I did"

"Glen I came to you because I thought you'd understand"

"I know Spencer, I was just surprised and I said some things I didn't mean"

"I don't want to fight with you anymore"

"Spencer I don't want to fight with you either"

"Can we just forget these last few days and how much of an ass i've been?

"I'd like that Glen..."

_**I hop up, pulling him in for a hug.**_

_**He's been an ass all week and as much as I want to hate him for the way he's been treating us, I can't, he's my brother.  
**_

"You promise you want be an ass anymore?"

"Can I promise you I want be an ass about the gay thing instead?"

"Yer I'll take whatever I can get..."

_**This cruise is like one really long therapy session for me.**_

"... you need to apologise to Ashley"

"I know"

_**She's pretending like she's not paying attention.**_

"Ashley can we talk?"

"I'm kind of busy Glen..."

_**She's not going to make this easy.**_

"Look Ashley I just want to apologise for the way i've been acting"

"Glen do me a favour and save your apology for someone else..."

"Ashley can you please just hear him out?"

"Spencer i'm not going to sit here and listen to him spin some shit about being sorry"

"Ashley he's my brother..."

"I know that Spence and I want you two to be okay again..."

"What about you and him?"

"There is no me and him, we're done"

"You don't mean that Ashley"

"Yer Spencer I actually do"

_**She has every right to be mad, but she's being unreasonable.**_

**"**Ashley I had no right saying the things I said to you..."

"Glen I don't want to hear it"

"Can you please listen to him for me?"

_**I love her and I don't want things to be weird when he's around.**_

"Spencer you only heard part of what he said to me and if the situation was reversed you wouldn't forgive him either..."

"The situation was reversed Ashley_"_

_**He treated me like shit as well.**_

"If Kyla called you a slut and told you to stay away from me would you be happy?"

"Of course not..."

"Then why are you asking me to sit here and listen to his bullshit apology?"

"Because I want things to be alright between you two"

_**She hops up out of her seat.**_

"They're not going to be alright Spencer"

"So you're just going to ignore him whenever he's around?"

"Yer that's exactly what I plan on doing..."

"Ashley i'm not okay with that"

"I'm sorry Spence I don't know what you want me to say"

"I want you to at least hear him out..."

_**She's so fucking stubborn some times.**_

"So you're just going to push him away like you did with me?"

_**I didn't mean it to come out like that.**_

"SPENCER YOU PUSHED ME AWAY, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND..."

"Ashley I don't want to fight with you about this..."

"It's a little too late for that don't you think?"

"Ashley I just want us all to get along"

"That's a bit hypocritical don't you think?"

_**Why's that hypocritical?**_

"Excuse me?"

"Spencer i'm best friends with Madison and you fight non stop with her"

"That's different"

"How's it different?"

"Madison and I have never got along and us fighting has nothing to do with you and me being together"

"So we're meant to be together, aren't you meant to at least try and like my friends?"

"I am trying..."

"No you're not"

"This is different Ashley. You and Glen used to be friends"

"Yer we 'used' to be friends Spence and then he told me what he really thought of me... I'm leaving"

"Ashley i'm not going to let you storm off every time you don't want to talk about something"

"Well you don't really get a say in it Spencer..."

"If you walk off Ashley i'm not coming after you"

"Good I don't want you to"

_**I can't believe we're fighting about this.**_

"Ashley if you walk off we're done..."

_**I don't mean it, I just want her to stay and talk about this.**_

"We probably wouldn't have worked out anyway..."

_**She actually left.**_

"Spencer i'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen"

"It's fine Glen"

"You should go after her Spence she didn't mean it..."

"Glen just leave it please... I want to be alone"

_**When he walks away, I sit back down, letting the tears run down my face.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Oh my god Ashley did Spencer fall off your hip?"

"Very funny Kyla..."

"What's up why are you being all moody again?"

"I'm not being moody"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I just want to order another drink"

_**I'm at the bar drinking again, it's how I deal with my issues.**_

"Did you and Spencer fight?"

_**What a stupid question, all we do is fight.**_

"Yer"

"What happened?"

"Glen"

"You're fighting about Glen?"

**_I know it's ridiculous, but Spencer and I always fight about stupid things._**

"Yer he was trying to spin some bullshit apology and I wouldn't listen"

"You're fighting with Spencer because Glen wanted to apologise?"

"Well it sounds ridiculous when you say it like that"

"Just when I thought you two had sorted your shit out"

"She's trying to make me patch things up with Glen"

"and let me guess you don't want to?"

"He's an asshole Ky"

"He may be an asshole Ash but he's Spencer's brother"

"I know"

"How would you feel if Spencer and I didn't get along?"

"Okay I get it Kyla you think I'm being unreasonable..."

_**I know Kyla's right, but i'm still mad.**_

"Okay don't be mad..."

"Are you here to gloat Glen?"

"No I just wanted to talk to you"

"I'm going to leave you two alone..."

_**There's no way i'm letting her leave.**_

"Kyla you don't have to leave"

"Ashley I didn't mean for any of that to happen"

"Spencer's not here Glen you don't need to pretend you feel bad"

"I'm not pretending Ashley..."

_**Where did Kyla go?**_

"... I shouldn't have said those things I said to you"

"Glen why are you here?"

"Spencer's really upset and I don't want you two fighting because of me"

"Well stop being an ass"

"Ashley i'm not going to pretend I didn't mean those things I said because I did..."

"This is a great apology Glen"

"You were a whore Ashley and you did treat girls like shit..."

_**Is he trying to piss me off even more?**_

"Glen why are you here?"

_**I was hoping she'd come find me.**_

"Spencer i'm trying to apologise..."

"and he's doing a really good job..."

_**I shouldn't talk when i'm drinking.  
**_

"... his opening line was 'you were a whore Ashley and you did treat girls like shit' and i'm pretty sure his next line was going to be something about you dumping my ass"

"Ashley I didn't dump you we had a fight and you're not meant to be drinking"

_**She reaches around me, grabbing my drink and pouring it on the ground.**_

"I'm pretty sure you said if I walked off we're done and why did you tip my drink out?"

"You're on pain medication you're not meant to be drinking..."

"Why do you even care?"

_**I'm being immature again.**_

"Glen can you give us a second"

_**Thank god she's getting rid of him.**_

"You're a bitch Ashley and I hate when you fucking walk away from me"

"You spent all week walking away from me"

"Are you an idiot?"

"You're such a lovely girlfriend Spencer"

"Why would you drink when you know you're not meant to?"

_**She takes a seat next to me, swiveling her chair so she's facing me.**_

"I thought you weren't coming after me?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

_**I pull her forward, moving my lips over hers.**_

"No I want us to go make up in the room..."

_**She's doing the famous Spencer Carlin eye roll.**_

"We can't make up until we sort out our latest issue or it will just be an issue again"

_**She thinks too much.**_

"How exactly do we sort that out?"

"Ashley I know you're mad at Glen and you have every right to be..."

"I know what you're going to say Spence"

"Well what can we do to fix this?"

"I'll try harder to make an effort with you brother, but i'm not going to pretend I like him, because I don't"

_**That's the best she's going to get from me.**_

"That's the best i'm going to get isn't it?"

"Spencer I love you and it's because I love you that i'm going to make an effort. But i'm not going to sit here and pretend Glen and I will be besties again, because we want"

"Thank you I know it's not easy for you to be nice to someone you don't like"

_**When I see her start laughing, I can't help but smile.**_

"I'm sorry I made you cry"

"I didn't cry"

"I can see it in your eyes Spencer"

"Okay I may have cried a little bit"

_**I hop up out of my chair, pulling her in for a hug.**_

"I'll make it up to you I promise"

"It feels weird when you hug me with your cast..."

"Can we go make up now?"

"Ash?"

"Yer?"

"You do know it's not normal that we fight as much as we do"

"Spencer most relationships don't start with the baggage we have"

"I hate fighting with you"

"I hate fighting with you to Spence..."

_**I brush my fingers through her hair.**_

"...but a part of me likes the fighting"

**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**

"... because then we get to make up and I really like making up with you"

"Well if we're talking about what we like and don't like, I should probably tell you I still don't like P.D.A"

"Oops my bad I forgot about that..."

"You want to get out of here?"

_**I wanted to leave five minutes ago.**_

"Yer Spence lets go make up"**_  
_**


	40. Chapter 40

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Fuck Spence"

**When we got back to the room things got pretty heated.**

"I'm sorry"

**She just shoved me against the wall and I don't know what I knocked my arm on, but it hurt.**

"Don't be sorry that was so hot, i'm just going to need you to be a little more careful with the arm"

_**I wrap my good arm around her waist, pulling her body against mine.**_

"Has your arm been hurting tonight?"

"Yer but i'm alright Spence"

"We can stop if you want..."

_**She can't honestly think I'd want to stop.**_

"There's no way we're stopping"

_**I can't do anything with one arm, but i'm going to find a way for us to have sex.**_

"I'm nervous"

"Why are you nervous?"

"You're handicapped and I usually just follow your lead..."

"You're over thinking everything"

_**I walk past her, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.**_

"Come here"

**_She slowly walks over to where i'm sitting, I can tell she's nervous._**

"Ditch the shirt..."

**_She reaches down grabbing the bottom of her shirt and quickly pulling it over her head._**

"...and the jeans"

_**She's so nervous.**_

"Spencer trust me..."

_**I reach forward grabbing the top of her jeans.**_

"...these need to go"

_**I'm starting to impress myself, with my ability to do things with one hand.**_

_**It only took me a few seconds to undo her pants, pull them down past her ankles and throw them across the room.**_

_**Then I reach down undoing the button on my own jeans and with great difficulty, I finally undo the zip.**_

"Ashley that definately wasn't very sexy"

"How can I undo your jeans, but when I try to get rid of mine I struggle?"

"That doesn't matter right now..."

**_She's getting impatient I like it._**

_**Two minutes later we're making out, naked and our clothes are scattered all over the room.**_

"I love your body Spence..."

_**She's straddling my lap.**_

"Touch yourself..."

_**I didn't think she'd do it.**_

_**So I'm surprised when she slowly moves her hand down her body, moving her fingers between her folds.**_

_** I have never seen anything hotter in my life.**_

"Switch positions with me babe"

_**When she sits down on the edge of the bed, I drop to my knees.**_

"Keep touching yourself"

_**The second her fingers start moving between her folds, I run my tongue down her pussy and then enter her with two fingers.**_

"Holllllyyyy shiiiitttt"

_**When her body relaxes, I move her fingers away, sucking off her juices.**_

"Aaassshhh"

_**I start moving my fingers in and out of her quicker than before and when my tongue moves back between her legs, I can feel she's close.  
**_

"Oohh my god..."

_**I quickly start flicking her clit back and forth with my tongue.**_

"AAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH"

_**I love when she screams my name.**_

"Lie on the bed..."

_**I thought she'd take slightly longer to recover.**_

"What are you waiting for?"

_**I hop up off the floor and move so i'm lying in the middle of the bed.**_

"Spread your legs..."

**When my legs part, she slowly starts crawling up the bed.**

**I'm pretty sure she's going to go down on me.**

"Spence you don't have to do that if you're not ready..."

_**It's a big deal when you go down on another chick for the first time and I don't want her to think she has to do it.**_

_**She doesn't answer me, but I guess her tongue moving up my pussy means she's ready**_

_**When her tongue brushes over my clit, she quickly pushes her fingers inside of me.**_

"Sshhhiiittt"

_**She's not going down on me like someone who's never done this before.**_

_**Watching Spencer lie between my legs, rubbing her tongue over my clit and pushing two fingers in and out of me, is incredible.**_

**_And before I know it, it's me screaming her name and it's my body shaking out of control._  
**

"Are you sure you've never done that before Spence?"

"Was it alright?"

"Spencer it was more than alright it was amazing..."

"So I guess you're not the only one with skills"

_**Confident Spencer is sexy.**_

"I can't believe you went downtown..."

"Why's that so weird?"

_**She climbs back up my body, snuggling into my side.**_

"It's not weird it's incredibly awesome, most girls take a long time to feel comfortable doing that"

"I wasn't going to, then I felt it was only fair I return the favour"

"Did you like it?"

"I actually loved it, but there's no way I'd just do it to anyone"

_**The fact she's even talking about this, means she's feeling a lot more comfortable around me and that's definately going to be a good thing for our sex life.  
**_

"How's the arm going?"

_**She's rubbing her hand over my chest.**_

"My whole arm's a little sore"

"Did I hurt you?"

"Spencer nothing you just did to me hurt"

_**When she lifts her head up off my shoulder, I lean forward brushing my lips over hers.**_

"I love you..."

"I love you to Ash"

_**I start moving my lips over hers again.**_

"I don't want to fight with you anymore Spence..."

"I don't want to fight with you either"

"I'm sorry I was a bitch..."

"I was a bitch as well Ash"

"You know you're actually the only person I don't like arguing with..."

_**I know I shouldn't laugh at my own jokes, but that was amusing.**_

"I'm flattered Ash..."

_**Now she's laughing as well.**_

"But seriously Spence no more fighting?"

"Deal.."

"I do love when we make up though"

"You want to make up again?"

_**Does she even need to ask me that?**_


	41. Chapter 41

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer last night is definately in my top five nights"

"What are your other four nights?"

"Four other times we've slept together at night"

_**I lean over brushing my lips over hers.**_

"I love kissing you Spence but what happened to the whole hating P.D.A thing?"

_**We're eating breakfast at the buffet.**_

"Right now I don't care about that..."

"Are you throwing that rule in the bin?"

"No I just can't help myself when i'm around you..."

_**We're both eating these massive breakfasts with potatoes, eggs, bacon and sausage.**_

"...come on Ash you can't tell me you don't hate when couples are all over each other and you have to watch?"

"Spence I only like P.D.A when i'm involved..."

_**I shouldn't laugh, but she's been trying to eat breakfast with one hand and i'm pretty sure more of her breakfast has landed on the floor, than in her mouth.  
**_

"Ash are you sure you don't want me to cut it up for you?"

_**She hates having to ask people for help.**_

"Spencer would you like to cut it up for me?"

_**I don't bother answering her, I just reach forward grabbing her plate and cutting everything up into small pieces.**_

"You know there aren't too many people who would let there girlfriend cut there food up for them..."

_**She just winked at me, that was kind of sexy.  
**_

"There you go I cut it up really small, so do yourself and the cleaners a favour and get something in your mouth this time"

"I had no problems getting anything in my mouth last night"

"Okay Ashley that's gross you're mouth needs a filter"

_**She's got this cute grin on her face.**_

"I love the way you react when I say something dirty"

"Everything you say is dirty..."

"I can't help it now we're together sex is all I think about"

"Isn't that all you ever think about?"

"I wouldn't say it's all I think about Spence, I think about other things..."

"Like?"

"Like how lucky I am we're together and how amazing you are"

_**I can't stop smiling, I love her and she loves me back, it's perfect.**_

"You're making me blush"

"Well I happen to think you're cute when you blush..."

_**I notice Madison's walking around looking for a table.**_

"Ash you know I love you right?"

"So you keep saying..."

"Well i'm going to prove how much I love you by participating in the ultimate sacrifice"

"You've lost me Spence"

_**I stand up waving my hand around like a crazy person.**_

"MADISON OVER HERE..."

"Spence is the ultimate sacrifice you inviting Madison over?"

"I'm not just inviting her over, I'm going to be nice to her as well"

_**It's time I start making an effort.  
**_

"You're incapable of being nice to Madison"

"I can be nice"

_**This is going to be so hard.**_

"You want last five minutes without saying something mean to her..."

"Ow Ashley i'm so going to prove you wrong"

_**I pull out the spare seat, letting Madison sit down.**_

"Are you high Spencer?"

"Why would I be high?"

"You just invited me over"

"We had a spare seat and you were looking for one, this can be my good deed for the day"

_**This is definately my good deed for the day.**_

"You two spent the night fucking didn't you?"

"Do you have to call it fucking?"

_**I hate when it's described like that.**_

"Okay I'll rephrase it... You two spent last night making love didn't you?"

_**This is going to be harder than I thought.**_

"So Madison are you going on a tour today?"

"Why are you being nice it's weird"

_**I'm glad Ashley finds this situation entertaining.**_

"You make it sound like i'm always a bitch"

"You are"

_**She's talking with her mouth full, it's pretty gross.**_

"Soooo Glen told me about last night"

"What happened last night?"

_**I'm playing dumb, I really don't want to talk about last night.**_

"You two got into a fight over Glen"

"Yer Madison I really don't remember that"

"You are so weird Spencer..."

"Ash has it been five minutes yet?"

_**Ashley's only contribution to the conversation so far has been her constant laughing.**_

"What are you two up to?"

"Spencer's making an effort..."

"I'm trying to be nice to you because you're one of Ashley's friends, but you're making it incredibly hard..."

"I didn't do anything"

_**Technically she didn't do anything, but we have nothing in common, so we have nothing to talk about.  
**_

"You're annoying and we have nothing in common..."

"And there we have it Spence you didn't even last two minutes"

_**Shit I forgot.**_

"It was an impossible challenge Ash"

**_I promised I'd make an effort, so i'm going to forget that little slip up and carry on._**

"Spencer we have stuff in common"

"Like what?"

"We both love Ashley..."

"Owww Maddy you love me?"

_**That's not fair why does Ashley get to pick on Madison.**_

"Can you think of anything else Madison?"

"We're both hot..."

"You think i'm hot?"

_**She thinks i'm hot.**_

"Spencer don't get to excited you're not Madison Duarte hot"

"You said I was hot and you can't take that back now, I have a one handed witness"

"Of course you're hot Ashley wouldn't go out with you if you weren't..."

"She's right there's no way I'd go out with you if you were ugly"

_**She really shouldn't laugh at her own jokes.**_

"Do you like masturbating Ashley?"

_**She's surprised I said that.**_

"... because you're going to have to start masturbating if you don't fix that last statement up"

_**Ashley's the only one not laughing now.**_

"Spence I was only kidding, I love everything about you and your incredible looks are just an added bonus..."

_**I lean over again, brushing my lips against hers.**_

"... and you're definately not Madison Duarte hot, you're a hell of a lot hotter than her"

_**She's definately forgiven now.**_

"Don't act like you don't find me attractive"

"Madison you're attractive but you're really not my type..."

"I was your type when we made out a couple of years back"

_**They made out?**_

"I thought you told me you didn't hook up with Madison?"

"Spence you asked me if I slept with her and I didn't"

"Ewww you thought we slept together that is really gross..."

"I'm actually going to agree with you Madison that would be gross"

_**Ashley looks really worried.**_

"I'm not mad Ashley, i'm a little grossed out, but not mad"

"Ashley what she's trying to say is, she's jealous I never made out with her"

_**Madison is such an idiot.**_

"That's disturbing Madison, but I am a little curious who kissed who first?"

"Ashley kissed me of course..."

"That's such a lie Madison, you cracked onto me because you knew I was gay and you thought if I liked chicks, I'd have to like you"

"Madison made moves on you?"

"She couldn't resist the Ashley Davies charm..."

"I'm so going to tell Glen that when he bugs me next"

_**He'll be so annoyed.**_

"So you're really not mad Spence?"

"No way I don't care if you made out with Madison, but if you do it again then I'll be pissed"

_**She pulls her chair towards me, wrapping her lips around mine.**_

"Spence from now on the only person i'm going to make out with is you..."

_**We're so going back to the room.**_

"Madison we've got to go see Ashley's doctor again we'll see you later"

"We've got to go see my doctor?"

_**No we've got to go back to the room and have sex until our tour leaves.**_

_**I lean over whispering in her ear.**_

"No that's just what we're telling Madison, we're leaving so we can go have sex"

"Cya Maddy..."

"You two are so going to fuck..."


	42. Chapter 42

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You've got to admit today was really cool"

"Spencer every day with you is really cool"

"You're so sweet Ash"

_**She's smiling.**_

"But seriously how cool is it being out in the middle of the ocean on a small boat watching whales being whales"

"What are whales usually?"

"Okay smart ass you know what I meant"

_**She's leaning against the side of the tub.**_

"Can you please get in?"

"I don't want to get my cast wet"

_**She runs her fingers through my hair.**_

"Shit my mum's walking over"

"Come on Spence you're mum's entertaining"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Hello lovebirds"

_**She says things like that to piss me off.**_

"Hey Paula"

"Hey mum"

_**She moves so she's sitting opposite me in the tub.**_

"How's the arm Ashley?"

"The cast is really annoying but apart from that it's fine"

"Don't worry honey you only have to wear it for a few weeks"

"I hope so"

"Spencer?"

_**Here we go.**_

"How was your day?"

"It was amazing we saw like ten humpback whales and two orcas"

_**I've always wanted to see an orca in the wild.**_

"Really?"

"Yer we were really lucky there were whales everywhere"

_**I reach out wrapping my fingers around Ashley's.**_

"Honey have you made up with Glen yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two have been fighting all week"

"Mum it's complicated"

_**I really just wanted to sit and relax in the hot tub.**_

"Honey I don't know why you're always so determined to keep things from me"

"Mum I don't deliberately keep things from you"

_**I really need to start including her in my life more.**_

"He just didn't react the way I would have liked when I told him I was gay"

_**I'm looking down at the water.**_

"Honey what did Glen say now?"

"It doesn't matter mum"

"I think it matters you're upset and I want to know why"

"He said he didn't want a gay sister"

_**I'm mumbling so there's a good chance she didn't even hear me.**_

"He said what?"

_**She's really annoyed.**_

"Can we talk about something else please mum?"

"I'm going to kill him"

"Mum please I really just want to forget it even happened"

"Has he at least apologised?"

"He's been trying to apologise to Ashley and I all week"

"What did he do to Ashley?"

_**Shit.**_

"Mum please let's talk about something else"

"What did he do to you Ashley?"

"Paula I think it's best I stay out of it"

"Spencer?"

"He ahhh"

_**She's not going to drop it until I tell her.**_

"He had a go at Ashley and told her to stay away from me"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's an ass"

"I know but I don't get why he'd have a go at Ashley"

"He thinks Ashley turned me gay"

"And he thinks i'm a slut"

_**I thought she wasn't getting involved.**_

"Can we talk about something else now?"

"I'm going to kick his us"

"Mum please don't get involved"

"Spencer I didn't raise him to act this way"

_**I shouldn't have told her anything.**_

"Mum I just want to forget everything that's been happening"

"Spencer..."

"Mum promise me you'll stay out of it"

"I'll try"

"That's the best i'm going to get isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so honey"

"Paula I know exactly how you feel she's making me play nice as well"

"Ashley?"

"Come on Spence your brother's an ass"

"I know but he's still my brother"

_**I really want them to get along again.**_

"Spencer do you remember when we were in the hotel lobby back in San Fran?"

_**Remind me to thank her later for changing the conversation.**_

"The lobby?"

"Yer you hated me and I was joking around that in ten days you'd be giving me a best friend bracelet"

"I'm not buying you a bracelet Ash"

_**Mum's laughing.**_

"Come on Spencer you told me I'd be floating in the middle of the ocean"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Don't worry i've had a change of heart"

"That's good can we maybe throw Glen overboard instead?"

"Very funny Ash"

"Okay fine we want throw anyone overboard"

"That's good to know"

"But I really do think I deserve a bracelet"

"You're not getting a bracelet"

"I think we're going to need a third opinion"

_**She's adorable and irritating at the same time.**_

"Paula do you think I deserve a bracelet?"

"Sorry Spence but I think she does"_**  
**_

_**I think mum likes Ashley more than me.**_

"Ashley don't make me start disliking you again"

"That's not going to happen Spence"

"Really?"

"Yer you think i'm amazing"

"You're so full of yourself"

"I know but you love me anyway"

_**I do.**_

"You two are so cute together"

_**I think it's time we leave.  
**_

"What time is it Ash?"

"It's five thirty"

"Okay well I'm going to go shower and get ready for dinner"

_**I stand up and get out of the tub.**_

"Spencer?"

"Yer mum"

"I'm sorry Glen acted the way he did and if you ever need someone to talk to i'm here"

"Thanks mum"

_**Ashley passes me a towel.**_

"We'll see you at dinner"

"Bye lovebirds"

_**What is a lovebird?**_

"Mum seriously stop with the lovebird shit"

_**Ashley's laughing.**_

"Come on Spence let's go"


	43. Chapter 43

_**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**_

_**I really hate having a broken arm.**_

"Do you need a hand sweetie?"

"Very funny mum"

"Ashley I didn't mean it like that"

_**There's no way I'm letting her cut up my food.**_

"Are you alright honey?"

"I'm fine Paula"

"Is this about what we talked about earlier?"

"No I'm just tired"

_**I'm in a horrible mood.**_

_**I've been stuck on this ship for eight days now and as much as I love being with Spencer, I hate the drama that follows us.  
**_

"If you ever need anyone to talk to honey I'm here"

"Thanks Paula"

_**Paula's always really nice to me.**_

"Aiden?"

"Yes Mrs Carlin"

_**I start eating what I can off my plate.**_

"Are you going to play basketball again this year?"

"Definately it's my senior year I can't wait"

"You should try and convince Spencer to play again"

_**I need fresh air.  
**_

"I don't think that's going to happen"

"It's a shame she used to be really good"

"I can hear you mum"

"I know honey that's why i'm saying it"

"I thought you didn't like basketball?"

"Spencer I like basketball if my kids are playing"

"Mum I really don't see myself playing again"

"You used to love it"

_**I quickly finish my meal.  
**_

"I'm going to go"

"You're not sticking around for dessert honey?"

"Mum I'm not really hungry"

"Ash?"

"I'm fine Spence i'm just going to go get some fresh air"

_**I hop up out of my chair.**_

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's fine you stay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yer"

_**When I walk out onto the deck I hear Glen call my name.**_

"ASHLEY WAIT"

_**You've got to be kidding me.**_

"Ashley please I just want to talk"

_**He's the last person I want to talk to.**_

"Ashley please?"

"Take your hand off me Glen"

_**He quickly lets go of my arm.  
**_

"I want to apologise for the way I've been acting this week"

"I don't want to hear it Glen"

"Ashley please I just want to make things right"

"Glen just leave"

_**I start walking again.**_

"So you're just going to keep hating me forever?"

_**Why won't he leave?**_

"This is ridiculous Ashley"

"What's ridiculous is you pretending you want to patch things up with me"

"I do"

_**I stop walking and turn so I'm facing him.**_

"That's bullshit Glen"

"Can't we just try and get along for Spencer?"

"Since when do you care about Spencer?"

"What's that meant to mean"

"She's never going to forget the way you treated her this week"

"I apologised"

"Your apology means nothing"

_**He's really not helping my mood.**_

"You're such a bitch"

_**He steps forward.**_

"Glen this whole tough guy act is kind of pathetic"_  
_

"She could do so much better"

"You're probably right"

_**He really needs to get out of my face.**_

"Ashley one day she'll wake up and realise you're not worth it"

"Fuck off Glen"

_**He's grinning.**_

"I really don't get what girls see in you"

"You should ask Madison"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"You're so full of it"

"Keep telling yourself that"

"She wouldn't"

"Glen I think we both know she would"

_**I've never slept with Madison, but Glen's pissing me off and this is how I react when I'm annoyed.**  
_

"I don't believe you"

"It doesn't matter what you believe Glen"

"You're lying"

"I'm not and she loved every second of it"

_**When I try to walk away again he grabs my arm.**_

"Stay away from Spencer"

"Glen what are you doing?"

_**He quickly lets go of my arm.**_

"We were just talking"

"Leave"

_**She's pissed.**_

"Spencer do you know she slept with Madison?"

"Fuck off Glen"

_**I move through the doors and start walking down the side of the ship.**_

"Ashley?"

_**I sit down on one of the lounge chairs that overlooks the ocean.**_

"What just happened?"

_**She moves so she's sitting opposite me.**_

"Ashley please?"

"Spencer I came out here to get away from everybody"

"So you want me to leave?"

"No I don't I just"

_**I start playing with my cast.**_

"Spencer I know you're pissed but he followed me and when I tried to leave he wouldn't let me"

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to apologise"

"And let me guess you didn't want to hear it?"

"Not really"

"Ashley what happened to you making an effort?"

"I didn't start that argument Spencer, he did"

_**I get why she's annoyed, but i'm not really in the mood to argue with her.  
**_

"Ashley he's my brother"

"I know"

"So you're not even going to try?"

"Spencer I..."

"Did you sleep with Madison?"

"No of course not I've already told you that"

"Then why would you tell him you did?"

_**I don't know why she bothered asking me that, it's pretty obvious why I said what I said.**_

"Ashley?"

"Spence I'm not going to apologise for what I did"

"You're unbelievable Ashley"

"You weren't there Spencer"

"Tell me what happened then?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not being like aything"

_**She's gone all quiet.**_

"Okay well I'll just go then"

"If you want to leave i'm not going to stop you"

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

_**I have a headache.**_

"Ashley this is all a little pathetic"

"No one's making you be with me"

_**I don't want to keep hurting her.**_

"So what you're just going to give up on us?"

_**When I don't answer her, she hops up and walks away.**  
_


	44. Chapter 44

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**It's dark and I'm still sitting on that same chair I was when Spencer walked away.**_

"Kyla if you're here to have a go at me, can you just get it over with, I'm not really in the mood?"

"Why would I have a go at you?"

"Kyla just leave"

"I spoke to Spencer"

_**Of course she did.**_

"I'm happy for you Kyla"

"What's going on Ash?"

"Leave me alone"

_**She sits down on the chair next to mine.**_

"I'm not going to leave you alone I'm worried"

"As if you give a shit about me"

"What's that meant to mean?"

_**I don't answer her.**_

"What are you on about Ashley?"

"I thought you were my closest friends"

"We are..."

"You're meant to be my fucking sister Kyla"

_**I can't wait to get off this ship.**_

"And that means you're on my side"

"I am"

"That's bullshit Kyla"_**  
**_

"Ashley I don't get where this is all coming from?"

"It doesn't matter"

_**She needs to leave.**_

"It clearly does and I want to know what I did to piss you off?"

"The same thing everyone else has been doing"

_**She's not following.**_

"Every one of you have had a go at me this week and I can understand Aiden and Glen looking out for Spencer, but you should be looking out for me"

"I do"

"No you don't the first thing you said to me when you found out I was seeing Spencer is 'don't hurt her'"

"I-I"

"You think I'm this heartless bitch that's not capable of actually caring about someone"

"Ashley I don't..."

"I've spent my whole week defending myself to all of you and i'm sick of it"

"Ashley I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter I just want to be alone"

"It does matter Ashley you're upset"

_**Why can't everyone just leave me alone?**_

"Ashley just go talk to Spencer"

"She's better off without me"

"You don't mean that"

"I do Glen's right"

_**I don't know why i'm letting what Glen said get to me so much.**_

"Spencer deserves someone better than me"

"Ashley she loves you"

"Kyla can you please just leave?"

"I..."

"LEAVE"

_**KYLA'S P.O.V**_

"What did you say to her?"

"Who?"

"What did you say to Ashley?"

_**I shove him backwards.**_

"Kyla chill out you're making a scene"_  
_

"Stay out of it Madison"

_**There's people watching us.**_

"You're meant to be her friend"

"I tried to apologise and she wouldn't listen"

"And then what did you say?"

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"Glen?"

"I barely said anything, she's the one who made up some bullshit lie about sleeping with Madison"

"So you thought you'd piss her off even more?"

"She provoked me"

_**He's a dick.  
**_

"Glen you need to get over this whole gay thing"

"I am over it"

"You're an asshole Glen and fighting with Ashley is only going to hurt Spencer"

"I know but I don't know what you want me to do, she won't listen?"

"Leave her alone"

"Kyla I didn't mean for all this to happen"

"Stay away from her Glen"

_**When I leave Madison follows.**_

"Kyla wait?"

"Not now Madison"

"Is she alright?"

_**I keep walking.**_

"Can I please come with you?"

"Madison I don't..."

"Please?"

"Okay fine let's go"

**We keep walking until we get to the spot where Ashley was sitting.**

"Shit"

"What?"

"She's gone"

"Do you think she went and found Spencer?"

"No your ass of a boyfriend has her thinking she's not good enough"

_**I feel horrible.**_

"Let's just go find her"

_**I'm worried she's going to get really drunk and do something stupid.**_


	45. Chapter 45

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I have no idea if Ashley and I are even together right now.**_

_**I'm so confused.**_

_**Everything was fine yesterday and then when we got back to the room, she started acting really strange.**_

_**Her mood didn't improve at dinner either and when she left early I knew something wasn't right.**_

_**So I followed her, but when I found her she was arguing with Glen.  
**_

_**I tried to talk to her, I tried to find out what was going on, but then we started fighting so I left.**_

"Hey"

_**I've been sitting by myself eating breakfast.**_

"Morning guys"

_**I watch as Kyla and Aiden take the two seats opposite me.**_

"How was your night Spence?"

"It was fine"

"Spencer I know you're probably pissed at Ashley, but I need to know if she came back to the room last night?"

"No I haven't seen her"

_**Something's not right.  
**_

"Kyla is everything alright?"

"Not really when I went and spoke to her last night she flipped out"

"She'll be fine Kyla, she'll come back eventually"

"Spencer I've never seen her like that before"

_**Now I'm starting to worry.**_

"Have you asked Madison where she is?"

"She doesn't know either"

_**She reaches forward grabbing her juice.**_

"We were looking for her all last night and we couldn't find her anywhere"

"She can't have gone that far"

"She was a mess Spence and I'm really worried she's going to do something stupid"

"Hey guys"

_**I'm not really in the mood for Glen and Madison.**_

"Did she come back?"

"No Maddy, noone's seen her"

"Kyla I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Fuck off Glen"

_**What am I missing?**_

"Come on Kyla I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Yes you did"

"Kyla sweetie let's not do this now"

"No Aid I think we should do this now"

_**Kyla's really upset.**_

"She thought you were her friend"

"Kyla she picked a fight with me"

"You went after her"

"I wanted to apologise"

"You shouldn't even have anything to apologise for"

_**Aiden's staring at me.**_

"If you weren't such and ass all the time none of this would be happening"

"I know that and I'm trying to make things right"

"No Glen you're just acting like you want to"

"Kyla..."

"You're clearly not okay with Spencer being gay"

"That's bullshit"

"You're not okay with it and you've decided the best way to deal with everything thats been happening is to take your frustration out on Ashley"

"Are you insane?"

"How many times have you tried to apologise to Ashley this week?"

"I don't know why?"

"Has she ever acted like she wants to hear what you have to say?"

"No"

"Then why the fuck do you keep bugging her?"

"I want to make things right"

"No you want Spencer to think you want to make things right"

"That's ridiculous"

"Everytime you've apologised to her, you've said something that upsets her even more"

_**Now I really want to know what he said.**_

"She's not exactly an easy person to apologise to"

"Glen it's not easy for you to apologise, because you're not really sorry, that's why this keeps happening"

_**I look over at Glen.**_

"What did you say to her?"

"I..."

"Glen what did you say to her?"

"It doesn't matter Spencer I'll fix it"

"I don't want you to fix it, I want to know what you said?"

"I..."

"Glen what the fuck did you say to her?"

"Spencer I just told her you deserved someone better and..."

"And what?"

_**He doesn't answer.**_

"What else did you say?"

"I told her one day you'd wake up and realise she's not worth it"

"You need to leave"

"Spencer?"

_**I hop up out of my chair.**_

"Glen you're the one who's not worth it"

"Spencer please?"

"I asked her what happened yesterday and she wouldn't tell me what you said"

_**I can't stand him.**_

"She cares about me and she doesn't want us fighting"

"I..."

"Kyla's right you're meant to be her friend and all you've done all week is give her a hard time"

_**I've never been this angry at him before.**_

"I can't believe I was so stupid"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"I was so pissed at her, I actually thought she was the one being difficult"

_**I really need to go find her.**_

"I thought you were trying to make things right again, but you weren't were you?"

"No"

_**He's mumbling.**_

"Why would you do that?"

"Spencer she's going to hurt you"

"Glen the only person hurting me right now is you"

"Sp..."

"We're done Glen"

_**I start walking away.**_

"You don't mean that"

"I do"

"Spencer?"

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME GLEN"

"Spencer wait?"

_**Kyla quickly moves so she's standing next to me.**_

"Kyla I really need to go and find Ashley"

"I know and I want to help you"

"So do I"

"Madison I'm not really in the mood"

"Spencer she's my best friend and I want to know she's alright as well"

_**I keep walking.**_

"Fine"

"This ship is massive where are we even going to start?"

_**I have no idea.**_

"I don't know Madison"

"Do you want to check and see if she's gone back to your room?"

"Yer"

_**We don't say anything the whole way down to the room and when we step inside she's nowhere to be seen.**_

"I'm such an idiot"

"Spencer this isn't your fault"

_**We all start walking back down the corridor.**_

"I've been trying to get her to make things right with Glen all week"

"Spencer you're not the reason she's pissed off"

"Kyla I'm pretty sure I'm a big part of the reason"

"No you're not"

"What do you mean?"

_**Madison walks over to the elevator and presses up.**_

"She didn't really say much, but she said enough for me to know she's not pissed at you, she's pissed at everybody else"

"Why?"

"We've all been making sure she's not going to hurt you and I guess she's just had enough"

"I didn't"

_**Of course she didn't.**_

"I actually told her she's crazy if she goes out with you"

_**The elevator door opens and we all step inside.**_

"That's sweet Madison"

"What level are we going to?"

"Let's just start at the top"

_**We all stand there quietly until the door opens back up.**_

"Spencer I was only joking before"

_**I look over to where she's standing.**_

"I actually think you two are perfect for each other"

"You do?"

_**I start walking.**_

"I've seen Ashley with others girls and she's never cared about any of them as much as she cares about you"

"I..."

"Spencer it's going to be weird if you say something nice back, so let's talk about something else and just forget that little moment we shared"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Sure but I'm not going to forget how nice you were just then"

_**Now Kyla's laughing.**_

"I don't know why I bother"

"But seriously Madison thanks"

"No problem"

_**Maybe Madison isn't so bad after all.**_


	46. Chapter 46

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**I was worried we'd never find her.**_

"I've been looking for you everywhere"

_**She's sitting on this bench at the very back of the ship.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**She hasn't even acknowledged that I'm here.**_

"Are you really just going to sit here and say nothing after everything we've been through?"

_**She still doesn't answer me.**_

"Ashley please talk to me I'm worried"

"I'm fine Spencer you don't need to worry about me"

_**She doesn't sound like she's fine.**_

"I know you're out here hiding from everyone..."

"I'm not hiding from everyone"

"You're not?"

"I'm hiding from everyone but you"

"Ashley you want there to be an us right?"

"Of course I do"

"So we didn't break up last night?"

"I'm not really sure"

_**She turns so she's facing me.**_

"But I know I don't want to be broken up"

"I don't want to be broken up either"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"But there's something I have to say first"

_**I can't just pretend that everything that's been happening doesn't bother me.**_

"Ashley I can't handle you shutting me out all the time"

"I'm sorry..."

"Let me finish"

_**She needs to hear what I have to say.  
**_

"Last night shouldn't have happened Ashley"

_**This time she doesn't answer me.**_

"We're meant to be a couple and that means you're meant to tell me when something's bothering you, you can't just keep things from me and then push me away when you can't handle it yourself"

_**I really hate when she shuts me out.**_

"I was a mess last night Ashley, I barely slept and it annoys me that after everything that's happened you still feel like you can't come to me"

_**I reach out wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"You should have told me what Glen was doing?"

"It's fine it doesn't matter"

"No it's not fine Ashley I love you and if he can't see how much you mean to me I don't want him in my life anymore"

_**She's shaking.**_

"Here"

_**I pull my sweatshirt up and over my head.**_

"Wear this"

_**I watch as she quickly pulls it over her head.**_

"Thanks"

"Have you been out here all night?"

_**She starts rubbing her hands together.**_

"No I spent most of the night at some bar"

"Ashley i'm going to be so pissed off if you spent the night drinking when you know you're not meant to"

"I wasn't drinking I promise"

_**That's a relief.**_

"Can we please just forget last night happened and just enjoy the rest of this cruise?"

"No"

_**We can't just pretend last night didn't happen.**_

"Spencer I'm sorry"

"I spent the night angry and frustrated and I'd still be like that now if Kyla hadn't of told me what was going on"

"Kyla told you?"

"Ash It doesn't matter who told me"

"I-I"

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me"

"I know I just"

_**She turns so she's facing me.**_

"Why's Glen being such an ass?"_  
_

"He's just worried"

"Are you defending him?"

"No I can't stand the guy"

"Can you please tell me what he said to you?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Ashley it does"

"Look Spence he just wants me to stay away from you"

"Why?"

"He thinks you deserve to be with someone better than me and I guess he just doesn't want someone like me corrupting someone like you"

"Someone like you?"

"He thinks I'm a slut"

_**He's such an ass.**_

"Who cares what he thinks?"

"I know"

_**I lean forward wrapping my arms around hers.**_

"I shouldn't have let him get to me"

"From now on if something's bothering you can you please talk to me before this kind of thing happens?"

"I can do that"

_**When I try to kiss her she moves away.**_

"Spencer I can't let you kiss me"

"Why?"

"I stink"

"I don't care if you stink"

"Well I do"

_**I watch as she hops up off the bench.**_

"Is that Madison and Kyla hiding behind the wall?"

_**I forgot they were there.**_

"Yer they were helping me look for you"

"Have they been there this whole time?"

_**I start laughing.**_

"They're so strange"

"They're just worried"

_**She's staring at the wall they're hiding behind.**  
_

"Well I'm going to go shower and then I'll come find you when I'm done"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

_**I watch as she walks away.**_

"You can come out now guys"

"Did she just walk away from you?"

"No Ky she's gone to go shower"

"Is everything alright with you two again?"

"Yer"

"Good now can we please go enjoy our last day on this incredible ship?"

"What did you have in mind Madison?"

"The usual tanning, hot tub and pool"

"What do you think Kyla?"

"I like it, I just have to find Aiden first"

"Okay cool let's go then"

_**I just really want to put the last twenty fours behind me and enjoy the little bit of time we have left on this cruise.**_


	47. Chapter 47

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey how was your shower?"

"It was fine"

_**I sit down on the edge of the pool letting my legs float in the water.**_

"You're wearing your sling again?"

"Yer my arm's killing me so I thought I'd listen to the doc and wear this ridiculous thing"

_**She moves so she's leaning on the edge of the pool.**_

"It's not ridiculous"

"I know it just looks ridiculous"

_**She looks really hot right now.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**She's not asking about my arm.**_

"Yer Spence I'm just tired"

"You should go sleep for a bit"

"No i'm fine I just want to hang out with you"

_**When I look around the pool area I can't see any of the others.**_

"Are you here by yourself?"

"Nah Madison and Kyla went to go grab drinks with Aiden"

_**Great it's going to be awkward when Maddy and Kyla get back.**_

"Spence I can't believe you're actually hanging out with Madison"

"She's not so bad"

"Really?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"She helped me look for you this morning and she wasn't a bitch about it so I thought i'd give her another try"

"Thanks"

_**I reach out gently brushing my fingers over her cheek.**_

"I really missed you last night"

"I missed you to Ash"

_**Last night was horrible.**_

"I'm so sorry Spence"

"It's fine Ash but I think we should probably talk later"

_**That doesn't sound very good.  
**_

"Okay"

"It's nothing bad"

_**That's a relief.**_

"I just think we should probably clear a few things up before we go back to our old lives"

_**She moves so she's standing between my legs.**_

"Can you please get in?"

"I really don't want to risk getting my cast wet"

_**I reach forward and slowly start moving my fingers through her hair.**_

"And when I sit here I've got a good view of you in your bikini"

"You're such a perve"

"You love it"

"I know"

_**I want to kiss her but I know I can't.**_

"I really hate your P.D.A rule"

"Well I really hate when you make me sleep alone, so we're even"

"Ashley hi"

_**You've got to be kidding me.**_

"Hey"

_**Great Spencer's swimming away.**_

"What happened to your arm?"

"Ahh it's broken"

"That sucks"

_**No her being here sucks.**_

"But we can work around it"

"Sorry Amanda I'm not interested"

"As if you're not interested"

"I'm really not"

_**When I look over at Spencer she's talking to the others.**_

"I don't get it you seemed pretty interested earlier in the week"

"Amanda if I was interested something would have happened by now"

"Okay fine"

"I'm sorry Amanda it's not you it's me"

"It's fine your loss is someone elses gain, I'm out of here"

_**Who even says that?  
**_

"I bet that was fun"

"Yer that's one way of putting it"

_**I didn't even realise Kyla had moved over to wear I'm sitting.**_

"Ashley i'm sorry"

"Kyla it's fine can we just forget last night happened?"

"If that's what you want"

"It is"

_**I watch as Madison and Spencer swim towards me.**_

"Are you over your depressing stage yet?"

"Hi Maddy"

"Hey"

_**Spencer moves so she's standing between my legs again.**_

"You are so dead Ashley"

_**What?  
**_

"You told Glen that I slept with you?"

_**Okay now I get it.**_

"I may have let him think we did"

"He lost his shit"

_**Everyone but Madison starts laughing.**_

"It's not funny Ashley"

"Maddy come on it's a little funny"

"Yer you're right I nearly pissed my pants when he told me"

_**Now she's laughing as well.**_

"Anyway I have conditions"

"You have conditions?"

"Yep"

_**She's so weird.**  
_

"I don't care if you use me to annoy Glen"

_**This is why Madison and I are friends.**_

"But if you're going to make up stories at least make them sound believable"

_**He did believe me**_.

"We both know you'd be the one all over me if something happened between us"

"Okay that's a gross image I don't want in my head"

"Whatever Spencer, Ashley and I would be so hot together"

"What's so funny?"

_**Where did Aiden come from?**_

"Ashley told Glen she slept with Madison"

"You slept with Madison?"

"No I..."

"She just said she did to annoy Glen"

_**Now he's laughing as well.**_

"Okay well I'm going to go grab something to drink"

_**Trying to stand back up with only one hand isn't as easy as it seems.**_

"Do you need a hand?"

"Nah i'm fine Spence"

_**When I finally make it to my feet I start walking around the pool to the bar.**_

_**I'm only gone a couple of minutes and when I come back Spencer's sitting on the edge of the pool.**_

"Hey"

_**I sit down next to her.**_

"What did Amanda want?"

"The same thing she always wants"

_**I reach out wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"Are you alright Spence?"

"Yer I'm fine"

"I told her I wasn't interested"

"You better have"

"Spencer the only person I'm interested in is you"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Anyway I'm pretty sure she want be coming up to me again""

"Really?"

"Yer she was a little pissed I told her I wasn't interested"

"You're such a heartbreaker"

"She was being annoying and then she told me my loss was someone else's gain"

_**She's cute when she laughs.**_

"She actually said that?"

"Yer"

"That's hilarious"

_**I let go of her hand and gently reach up brushing my fingers over her shoulder.**_

"You're starting to burn"

"I am?"

"Yer I guess your fair skin doesn't like sunshine very much"

"Okay smart ass very funny"

_**She hops up and grabs something from under a towel.**_

"Lotion me up"

"You're so sexy when you talk dirty"

_**I reach my hand out.**_

"Give me some of that lotion baby"

_**She squirts some into my good hand.**_

"Ash please don't ever say that again"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Turn around"

_**When she spins around I start rubbing the sunscreen into her back.**_

"I love your back"

"You're going to make me blush"

"Well I happen to think you're cute when you blush"

_****__She turns so she's facing me._

"Do you want me to rub lotion into your chest as well?"

"I think I can manage the rest"

"Okay well just let me know If you need some assistance"

"I will"

_**I watch her as she starts putting the rest of her sunscreen on.**_

"You know how your mum was talking about basketball last night?"

"Yer?"

"Do you ever miss playing?"

"Sometimes why?"

"No reason your mum just got me thinking"

"That's never a good thing"

"Ha ha very funny"

_**She leans forward gently pressing her lips against mine.**_

"What happened to the whole no P.D.A thing?"

"Sometimes I can't resist"

"If I lean forward and try to kiss you are you going to start resisting again?"

"Probably"

"You're no fun"

_**She slides back into the pool.**_

"I really think you should hop in"

"I can't I have this"

_**I'm pointing at my arm.**_

"You can leave that out of the water and that"

_**She's pointing at my good arm.**_

"Can grope me underwater"

"Spencer Carlin"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Ashley Davies get the fuck in the pool already"

_**I stand up quickly pulling my shirt over my head.**_

"Not bad"

"Now who's the one being a perve?"

_**I love when she checks me out.**_

"Hurry up already"

_**She's so impatient.**_

_**I quickly pull my shorts down past my ankles.**_

"I like your bathers"

"Well I like you"

_**I walk down the stairs and move so i'm standing in front of her.**_

"Hey"

"You do realise i'm not going to let you grope me in a public pool don't you?"

_**I start smiling.**_

"I know"

_**I lean forward so my lips are brushing against her ear.**_

"I love you Spencer"

_**She wraps her arms around my waist.**_

"I love you to"


	48. Chapter 48

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**Ashley had been looking really tired all day so I told her to go get some sleep.**_

_**As much as I wanted to go back to the room with her, I felt like I needed to stay and spend some time with Aiden, he's my best friend and I've been neglecting him all week.**_

_**I've just been so caught up in everything that's been happening with Ashley and I, that I've unintenionally been avoiding him.**_

_**When I got back to the room about five minutes ago, I saw that Ashley was sound asleep on the bed, so I grabbed a change of clothes and hopped in the shower.**_

"Hey"

_**Ashley just pulled the shower curtain back.**_

_**I guess she wasn't sleeping like I thought she was.**_

"Hey"

_**I start smiling when she just stands there and watches me shower.  
**_

"How was your sleep?"

"It was okay"

_**She looks exhausted.**_

"But it would have been alot better if you were there with me"

_**She's so cute.**_

"I know i'm sorry I've just been neglecting Aiden all week and I thought I'd should spend some time with him"

_**I reach around and turn off the shower.**_

"Can you pass me a towel?"

"Spencer I think you should keep showering you still look a little dirty"

**She walks over and grabs a towel of the towel rack.**

"You know i'm a little surprised you didn't just hop in and help me"

"I wanted to but I just showered and this stupid thing doesn't like water"

_**She's holding up her cast.**_

"Are you still tired?"

_**I step out of the shower and start drying off.**_

"A little bit"

_**I step forward pushing her up against the sink.**_

"Okay Spence that just woke me right up"

_**I let my towel drop to the ground.**_

"Ash I really missed you last night"

"I missed you to"

_**I reach up gently brushing my fingers over her cheek.**_

"Do you want me to show you how much I missed you?"

_**I start smiling.**_

"Can you show me later I'm kind of tired"

"Are you really going to knock back some Ashley loving?"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Some Ashley loving?"

"Yer you don't like the word fucking so I thought i'd try Ashley loving"

"Well I don't like Ashley loving either"

"Why?"

"Because it suggests you're the only one putting in any effort"

_**She just snorted.**_

"You're lucky I think you're cute because most people would be turned off by that snort"

"Whatever that snort was hot"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Okay well I'll leave you alone so you can get changed"

"Thanks"

_**When she leaves I quickly get dressed and dry my hair.**_

"Hurry up Spence"

_**I walk out of the bathrrom and lie down next to her.**_

"You're so impatient"

_**She reaches out wrapping her arm around me.**_

"Spence we haven't been alone since yesterday morning"

_**I snuggle into her side as she runs her hand up and down my back.**_

"I know I've missed us"

_**I start nibbling on her neck.**_

"I thought there wasn't going to be any Ashley loving?"

"There isn't and I thought we agreed we weren't calling it Ashley loving"

"I'm pretty sure that's going to leave a mark"

_**Woops.**_

"Sorry"

"If that bruises I have no idea how i'm going to hide that from your mother"

_**I start laughing.**_

"We'll just tell her how irristable you are"

_**She starts moving her fingers through my hair.**_

"I think we both know you're the one who's irristable"

_**I reach out and set the alarm so we don't sleep through dinner.**_

"I love you and I'm sorry about the neck"

_**I lean down gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I'm going to sleep"

_**She reaches out wrapping her arm me.**_

"I love you to"_**  
**_


	49. Chapter 49

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ashley honey what did you do to your neck?"

_**Shit.**_

"I didn't do anything"

"There's a hickey on your neck"

"There is?"

_**Spencer's blushing.**_

"Ashley I think we both know there is"

**_Spencer's going to be pissed._**

"I ahhh"

**_I have no idea how to explain this.  
_**

"Spencer?"

"What?"

**_I was right she's pissed._**

"You're not a vampire honey"

**_When I start laughing Spencer whacks me on the leg._**

"Damn Spence how many times are you going to bruise me today?"

**_I shouldn't have said that._**

"Oww she's so cute when she blushes"

"Mum seriously"

"Honey we're only kidding"

"Can we please talk about something else?"

_**I really need to stop laughing.  
**_

"Ashley please stop laughing?"

"I'm sorry but you're mum's hilarious"

"See Spencer not everyone finds me annoying"

"She doesn't find you annoying because she's annoying as well"

_**That's harsh.**_

"Spencer I just don't think you should be biting people"_  
_

"You are so dead"

_**She's glaring at me.**_

"You bit me Spence so if anyone's allowed to be annoyed right now it's me"

_**She leans over and starts whispering in my ear.**_

"Ashley if you don't stop talking tight now you want be biting anything later on"

_**There's no way she'd follow through on that threat.**_

"Spencer I hope you're not biting her again?"

"Who's biting who?"

_**This isn't good.**_

"Spencer gave Ashley a hickey"

_**Madison and Glen sit down in the two free seats next to me.**_

"Spencer Carlin you little..."

"Watch it Madison"

"I can't believe this is our last night on this cruise"

_**This is my lame attempt at changing the conversation. **_

"I know it's gone really fast"_**  
**_

**_I want to spend the night making Spencer scream my name and if I just sit here and let them piss her off that's not going to happen__._**

"How's the arm going Ashley?"

_**I'm so sick of my arm.**_

"It's fine mum"

"Are you still taking your medication?"

"Of course"

_**That's a lie I haven't taken anything since yesterday.**_

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little bit but it's fine mum you don't need to worry"

_**Spencer moves her hand so it's resting on my leg.**_

"Ashley?"

"Yes Madison?"

"We're going out tongiht right?"

_**No way I want to take Spencer back to our room and spend the night showing her how much I love her.**_

"Probably not"

"You're kidding right it's our last night on this cruise"

"I know I just..."

"Spencer?"

"Yes Madison?"

"Tell Ashley to stop being such a loser"

"Ashley stop being such a loser"

_**That's not funny.**_

"Why are you being such a loser?"

_**A good girlfriend would have asked me that first.**_

"Madison wants to go out..."

"And Ash is being all boring and want come"

"You don't want to go out?"

"No what I want to do is to take you back to the room and..."

"Don't finish that sentence"

_**She's so cute when she's embarassed.  
**_

"We'll come Madison"

"Spencer i'll help you come later if we don't go"

"Come on Ash we have the whole night to be together"

_**We're whispering again.**_

"I know"

"How about we go have fun with the others and then when we're done I promise I'm all yours"

_**How can I say no to that?**_

"Okay Madison we'll go"

"What about you two?"

_**Of course they'll go.**_

"We'll be there"

"OKAY LISTEN UP"

_**We all turn and face Paula.**_

"We and by we I mean Arthur, Christine, Raife and myself"

_**I'm pretty sure we all understood what she meant.**_

"Anyway we think that we should all go do something as a group tonight"

"Like?"

"Well there's trivia, karaoke and a deck party all on tonight"

"You want to do all three?"

"No Spencer we were thinking we could choose between the trivia and the karaoke and then we can all go have fun at the deck party"

_**Spencer slowly moves her hand up and down my leg.**_

"Okay I'm in"

"You are?"

_**She is?**_

"Yer mum I think it sounds kind of fun"

_**I can't believe she's agreeing to a night out with our parents.**_

"What about you Ashley?"

"I'm in"

_**Of course i'm going to go if Spencer goes.  
**_

"What about you two"

"Yer we'll go if it's karaoke

_**Spencer and I start laughing.**_

"What's so funny"

"You two are obsessed with karaoke"

"Ashley that's because we're amazing at it"

_**She's right they are pretty good.  
**_

"Madison sweetie I know you'll come"

"Of course Paula I'll be there"

"What about you grumpy"

_**I love that Paula's making fun of Glen.**_

"I ahhh..."

"Glen you're coming"

"Okay"

"Well that's sorted it's family night I can't wait"

_**This actually might be kind of fun.  
**_


	50. Chapter 50

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Are you going to sing honey?"

_**No way.**_

"Mum I suck I'm not going anywhere near that microphone"

"Honey ninety percent of the people that get up and do karaoke aren't very good"

"I know but that doesn't mean i'm going to get up and look like an idiot just because everyone else does"

_**I move so my heads resting on Ashley's shoulder.**_

"Are you going to sing dad?"

"That's a silly question honey of course I'm singing"

"Let me guess Frank Sinatra?"

_**Every time we do karaoke my dad sings something by Frank Sinatra.**_

"Not this time your mother want let me"

_**Thank god for that.**_

"I was thinking I might drag your mother up there for a duet"

_**That would be hilarious.**_

"What about you Ash are you going to get up an sing?"

"No Arthur I think I might just watch from the sidelines as well"

"Spencer?"

_**That sounded serious.**_

"What's up mum?"

"Are you still fighting with Glen?"

"We ahhh"

_**Glen's going to get back from the bar any second now and this whole situation's going to get very awkward.**_

"We're not really getting along at the moment"

"Is this still about the whole gay thing?"

"Kind of"

"Sweetie i'm going to go put my name down for a song do you want something to drink while i'm up?"

"Thank you Arthur that would be great"

_**Ashley moves her hand so it's resting on my knee.**_

"Spencer are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Probably not"

"You know I'll find out eventually"

_**She probably will.**_

"Mum can we please talk about something else?"

"Honey I just want to know why you and Glen are fighting?"

"Ask Glen"

"Well he's on his way over now so I might just do that"

_**Great.**_

"Glen?"

"Yes mum"

_**Kyla and Aiden sit down next to me and Madison sits down next to Ashley.**_

"Why are you fighting with Spencer?"

_**He looks over at me.**_

"We ahhh"

"Get to the point Glen"

"We had a disagreement"

**That's one way of putting it.**

"About?"

"Mum do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yer I think we do"

_**I lift my head off Ashley's shoulder and reach out grabbing both our drinks.**_

"Spencer cracked it because I got into a fight with Ashley"

"You got into a fight with Ashley?"

"Yer"

"You're such a loser Glen"

"Kyla?"

"I'm sorry Paula but he is"

"Glen is there anyone you're not fighting with?"

"I'm not fighting with Madison"

_**Does he really think that's funny?**_

"Look mum I've tried apologising but they won't listen"

"You're such an asshole"

"Spencer can we please just start over and forget everything that's happened?"

"No Glen we're not going to just forget everything that's happened"

"Spence i'm sorry"

"Glen you've spent the week trying to break us up"

_"Okay up next we have Arthur and Paula Carlin singing 'Don't go breaking my heart' by Elton John and Kiki Dee"_

_**This is going to be hilarious.  
**_

"I'll be right back"

_**When mum walks off Madison starts laughing.**_

"You guys are so funny"

"Madison can you not make things worse"

"Glen i'm pretty sure you've made things pretty bad without my help"

"I know"

"Look i'm not Dr Phil or anything but you need to get over it"

_**He's not very impressed Madison's on our side.**_

"Who gives a shit if Ashley goes down on your sister"

_**Did I just hear that right?**_

"That's fucked up Madison"

"Glen stop being such a baby"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"They're lesbians that's what they do and I happen to know first hand that Ashley's a great lover"

_**That's not funny.**_

"I thought you said you didn't sleep with her?"

_**Glen's pissed.**_

"I didn't I was just saying that to piss you off"

_**Well it worked.**_

"Ashley's a cool chick Glen and she's been my best friend for a really long time"

_**That's sweet.**_

"So you need to back off and stop being an asshole or we're going to have problems"

"I-I"

"Okay good so that's all sorted"

_**Glen's looks like he's in shock.  
**_

"Ashley?"

"What's up Maddy?"

"If I were to do that whole speech again which bits do you think I should have left out?"

_**Madison's incredibly strange.**_

"Maddy I probably would have left most of it out"

"Really?"

"Yer I definately wouldn't have included the going down bit"

"But that was funny"

"I think it was more awkward than funny"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"Yer and I don't think he liked the good lover bit either"

"No he probably didn't but you're right I am an amazing lover"

**_She really is._**

"You're so full of yourself"

"Whatever Spencer you think I'm awesome"

_**I do.**_

"I don't think you're as awesome as you think you are"

_**She gently brushes her lips over my ear.**_

"Do you want me to take you to the bathroom and show you how awesome I am?"

_**I actually kind of do.**_

"Maybe in a little bit"

"Really?"


	51. Chapter 51

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Assshhhh please"

_**We've been in the bathroom a while now.**_

_**She's on her knees and I'm pinned against the wall.**_

"Shhhhhiiiittttt"

_**She's not lying when she tells people how amazing she is.**_

_**There's this thing she does with her tongue, I can't explain how she does it, but it's amazing and she's doing it right now.**_

"Fuuuuuccck"

_**Everytime I make a noise, she starts moving her fingers faster and faster.**_

"Aahhhh"_**  
**_

_**When her tongue starts flicking my clit back and forth, my legs buckle, as I start screaming her name.**_

"Aaassshhhhhh"

_**She's grinning.**_

"That was hot"

_**It really was.**_

"Spence as much as I want to stay here and keep doing this"

_**I watch her as she pulls my pants up and stands so her face is only inches from mine.**_

"We should probably go back out there"

"I-I"

_**I'm going to need a second before I start talking.**_

"Are you a little lost for words Spence?"

_**She's so full of herself?**_

"Actually Ash I'm a little disappointed"

"You are so not disappointed the whole ship just heard you scream my name"

"I kept saying your name because I wanted you to put a little effort in"

**_She's grinning._**

"I love you so much"

**_She's so cute._**

"But we should probably unlock the door and let everyone start using the bathroom again"

**_I start fixing my clothes._**

"Yer let's go before mum notices we've gone"

**_Ashley walks over to the basin and starts washing her hands._**

"I'll meet you out there"

**_When I walk out of the bathroom I'm relieved there's nobody waiting._**

"Hello Spencer"

_**Fuck where did she come from?  
**_

"Hey"

"What are you so happy about?"

"I'm just a happy person Madison"

"No you're not"

_**She's right I'm not.**_

"Why are you following me?"

"I actually got up to use the bathroom, but when I got there it was locked"

"That's unusual"

"I know so I waited around for a second and then I heard this noise"

_**Shit.**_

"Fuuuuuccckkkk"

_**She's so annoying.**_

"What are you doing Maddy?"

"Hello Aaasssshhhhh"

_**She's looking at me funny.**_

"Don't look at me like that she's your fucking friend"

_**They both start laughing.**_

"Ash can you please grab me a drink?"

"Spencer Carlin she just gave you so much and now you're going to make the poor girl buy you a drink?"

_**Ashley wraps her arms around my waist.**_

"What's she on about?"

"She heard us in the bathroom"

"Owww"

_**Why did it have to be Madison that heard?  
**_

"What do you want babe?"

_**Ow she called me babe.**_

"Anything alcoholic that will make your friend less annoying"

"I'm hurt Spencer I thought we were friends now as well"

"Do you want something Maddy?"

"Yer can you grab me a vodka coke please Aaassshhhh"

_**That one was actually pretty funny.**_

"You're an idiot"

_**She really is.**_

_****__Ash let's go of me and turns so she's facing Madison._  


"Madison don't piss Spencer off while I'm gone"

"I won't"

"If you do you're so dead"

_**She's cute when she's all protective.**_

"I want to get some action later and if you piss her off that's not going to happen"

_**She shouldn't laugh at her own jokes.**_

"I'm going to go hang out with Aiden and Kyla"

"Okay well you can go hang with Aiden and Kyla and i'll help Aaaaassshhhhh get the drinks"

_**I turn so i'm facing Ashley.**_

"That shit needs to stop or the only action you'll be getting is if you play with yourself"

"I like the new Spencer"

_**I'm not mad.**_

_**How can I be after everything that just happened in the bathroom?**_

_**I actually find this whole situation quite entertaiing.**_

"Spence?"

_**She wraps her arms around my waist before I can walk away.**_

"I love you"

"I know"

"I'll get Madison to stop being Madison"

"Thank you"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Okay well i'm going to go grab the drinks, I'll be back in a sec"

_**When she starts walking to the bar, I start smiling.**_

_**She's perfect.**_


	52. Chapter 52

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Spencer's growing on me"

"Really?"

"Yer two weeks ago I was convinced she was a massive loser"

"Watch it"

"Ow that's cute you're all protective"

"Madison..."

"Gees if you had of let me finish I was going to say I think she's kind of cool"

"Well i'm glad I have your approval"

_**When the waiter walks over I order everyones drinks.**_

"He's hot"

"He's not really my type"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"You're such a lesbian"

"And you're such a slut"

"Hey"

"Hey babe"

_**Whenever I see Glen he ruins my mood instantly.**_

"Hey Ash"

_**When the waiter comes back, I hand Maddy her drink and start walking away.**_

"Ashley please?"

_**I can't believe he actually thinks I'm going to stop and listen to him.**_

_**I keep walking and take a seat next to Spencer**__**.**_

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

_**She moves over so her leg is touching mine.**_

"What did Glen want?"

"I'm not sure"

_**I turn so i'm facing her.**_

"I kind of walked away before he had a chance to talk"

_**I can tell this whole situation with Glen is bothering her a lot more than she's letting on.**_

"I'll be back"

"Where are you going?"

_**I hop up out of the couch.**_

"I'll be right back"

_**I walk back over to where Glen and Madison are standing.**_

"You're such a fucking asshole"

_**That probably wasn't the best way to start this conversation.**_

"I..."_**  
**_

"You need to apologise to Spencer"

"I thought you'd be happy she wasn't talking to me"

"I would actually love it if Spencer never spoke to you again"

_**He's so irritating.**_

"But I love your sister and I care about her too much to let that happen"

_**I really can't stand him anymore.**_

"You're a lame ass excuse for a brother and unfortunately for Spencer you're all she's got"

_**He's gone all quiet.**_

"What we think of each other doesn't matter, but Spencer does and you need to start treating her the way she deserves to be treated"

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Of course I fucking care"

_**How many times do I need to tell him that?**_

"And I'm pretty sure I told you that the first time you came up to me with this whole tough guy act"

"I know I just thought..."

"I don't care what you thought Glen"

"Ashley can we please just forget how much of an ass i've been this week?"

"No"

"Ashley please?"

"No Glen you've made it pretty clear what you think of me and i'm not going to just pretend this week didn't happen"

"Ashley come on"

"Fix things with Spencer and stay the fuck away from me"

_**I walk back over to where Spencer's sitting.**_

"What was that all about?"

_**I sit down and move my hand so it's resting on her knee.**_

"We were just talking"

"Should I be worried?"

"No it's all good I promise"

_**She runs her hand up my arm.**_

"So where did all the oldies go?"

"They're looking through the karaoke song book"

"They're going to sing again?"

"Yer they're going to do an Abba song"

"Abba?"

"Yer it's going to be hilarious"

_**She wraps her fingers around mine.**_

"Spencer can we please talk for a second?"

"I ahh"

"You should go talk to him"

_**She's looking at me like i'm crazy.**_

"Just talk to him_**"  
**_

_**When she hops up, Madison sits down next to me.**_

"If he pisses me off it's going to be your fault"

_**I start laughing.**_

"If he pisses you off I promise i'll cheer you up"

"You two are like rabbits"

"Shut up Madison"

_**She's cute when she's fesity.**_

"Just go talk to him Spence"

"Okay fine"

_**I watch them as they walk out into the lobby.  
**_

"Do you want to hold my hand while she's gone?"

"Maddy you've missed your chance to sleep with me"

"I know but when Spencer gets back I might ask if I can rent you for a night"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Anyway Ashley that was a very impressive speech"

"Did I miss an Ashley speech?"

_**Of course Kyla chooses now to pull her tongue out of Aiden's mouth.**_

"Yer she just ripped into Glen"

"Is he mad?"

"No she actually made a lot of sense so he couldn't really get mad"

"What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter"

"She..."

"Drop it Maddy"

"Okay fine"

_"Alright ladies and gentleman next up we have the Carlin and the Davies parents and they're going to sing an Abba classic"_

_**This is going to be hilarious.**_

"Shit I can't believe I nearly missed this"

_**Spencer just ran back over to the couches.**_

"Shove over Madison"

___"We'd like to dedicate this next song to that lovely table over there"_

___**We all start laughing.**_**  
**  
_"You can dance_  
_You can jive_  
_Having the time of your life_  
_See that girl_  
_Watch that scene_  
_Diggin' the dancing queen"_

**_It's hilarious __because you can tell Arthur and my dad don't really want to be up there._**

_"Friday night and the lights are low_  
_Looking out for a place to go_  
_Where they play the right music_  
_Getting in the swing_  
_You come to look for a king"_

_"Anybody could be that guy_  
_Night is young and the music's high_  
_With a bit of rock music_  
_Everything is fine_  
_You're in the mood for a dance_  
_And when you get the chance"_

_**Paula would definately be the lead singer in this group.**_

_**She's the funniest and she's got dance moves as well.**_

_"You are the dancing queen_  
_Young and sweet_  
_Only seventeen_  
_Dancing queen_  
_Feel the beat from the tambourine_  
_You can dance_  
_You can jive_  
_Having the time of your life_  
_See that girl_  
_Watch that scene_  
_Diggin' the dancing queen"_

"Are you alright Spence?"

"Yer Ash i'm fine"

**I reach out and wrap my arm around her pulling her into my side.**

_"You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_  
_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_  
_Looking out for another_  
_Anyone will do_  
_You're in the mood for a dance_  
_And when you get the chance"_

**_I nearly die laughing when Paula starts grin__ding into Arthur._**

"That's the funniest thing i've ever seen"

"Ash you're only finding it funny because they're not your parents"

_**This definately wouldn't be funny if it was my mum grinding dad.**_

_"You are the dancing queen_  
_Young and sweet_  
_Only seventeen_  
_Dancing queen_  
_Feel the beat from the tambourine_  
_You can dance_  
_You can jive_  
_Having the time of your life_  
_See that girl_  
_Watch that scene_  
_Diggin' the dancing queen_  
_See that girl_  
_Watch that scene_  
_Diggin' the dancing queen"_

**_When they finish we all start cheering._**

"Okay that definately needs to be our Karaoke finale"

"I know that was hilarious"

"Okay well Aiden and I are going to go to the deck party are you guys sticking around?"

"What do you want to do Spence?"

"We should go"

_**We all hop up.**_

"We should probably tell them we're going first"

"Spence and I will tell them and then we'll just meet you guys there"

"Okay cool"

_**I grab her hand and start walking over to our parents.** _

"How was your chat with Glen?"

"He apologised for being an ass"

"That's good"

"Yer I know but i'm still really annoyed at him"

"I know but at least he made an effort"

"Yer you're right I just"

_**I stop walking and turn so i'm facing her.**_

"He cares about you Spence he just has a really funny way of showing it"

_**I reach up and slowly brush my fingers through her hair.**_

"Let's just forget about Glen and enjoy the rest of the night"

_**She's so cute when she smiles.**_

"Okay cool"

"Let's go get the oldies"


	53. Chapter 53

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Heeeyyyy"

_**I can tell Spencer's pretty wasted.**_

"Hi"

_**She sits down in my lap.**_

"You didn't want your own seat?"

"No I thought you looked comfy"

_**I wrap my arms around her waist.**_

"Spence I was starting to think you were getting sick of me"

_**When she leans backwards I start nibbling on her ear.**_

"I'm definately not getting sick of you Ash, you're all I think about"

_**She leans forward and grabs my drink off the table.**_

"Do you mind?"

"You can have my drink if I can have you later?"

"How about I get Aiden to grab me another drink and I just forget that you think a half finished drink is an acceptable exchange for my body"

_**She really is perfect for me.  
**_

"Spencer?"

"Yes mother?"

"I was just speaking to your lovely girlfriend"

"I have a lovely girlfriend?"

_**I playfully nudge her.**_

"Okay well I was talking to Ashley"

"This Ashley?"

_**She's pointing over her shoulder.**_

"That would be her"

"Okay and what were you talking about?"

_**Both my parents and Arthur left the deck party a while ago and when Spencer and the others vanished I stayed with Paula.**_

"We were talking about you actually"

"Were you just?"

_**I slide my hand under her shirt.**_

"We were"

"And what exactly were you talking about?"

_**I slowly start rubbing my hand over her hip.**_

"Well Ashley wasn't giving much away but she told me all about how you pursued her for weeks"

"I pursued her?"

"That's what she said"

"Ashley you are so full of shit"

_**I didn't say that.  
**_

"You know what she's like Paula if she wants something she doesn't stop until she gets it"

_**When she tries to hop up I grab her so she can't move.**_

"Spence she's joking I never said that"

_**Paula's an expert at pissing Spencer off.  
**_

"Could you be anymore annoying mum?"

"Probably"

"Ash are you one of those weird people who doesn't like sharing drinks?"

_**I lean forward so my lips are brushing against her ear.**_

"Spencer I was down on my knees licking your pussy a couple of hours ago do you really think i'm going to care if you share my drink?"

_**She just spat my drink everywhere.  
**_

"Are you alright Spencer?"

_**I reach up and start patting her back.**_

"She's fine Paula I think she just choked on some ice"

"Honey i'm pretty sure I taught you how to drink when you were younger"

_**I lean forward and start whispering in her ear again.**_

"How's my drink?"

"Nicely played smart ass"

_**I grab my drink out of her hand.**_

"You're cute when you get all embarrased"

"I was more surprised than embarassed"

_**I'm loving this drink a lot more than I did ten minutes ago.  
**_

"Spencer I can't believe you just left me alone with them"

"Madison I said I was leaving"

"I know but friends don't leave friends alone with other friends that are making out"

_**I'm not really sure what she just said.**_

"I'm sorry Madison I didn't realise we were friends"

_**When I hand Spencer back my drink she quickly finishes it.  
**_

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to need to be more specific Maddy"

"What happened to the Ashley Davies that doesn't share drinks?"

_**I'm pretty sure that rule goes out the window when you start having sex with someone.  
**_

"Spencer's an exception to my rule"

"I'm your best friend and you've never shared a drink with me"

"She's cleaner than you"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean"

"So she spreads her..."

"Madison my mum is right there"

_**Great now it's awkward.  
**_

"Okay well on that note i'm going to call it a night"

"Night Paula"

_**When she leaves I start moving my hand down Spencer's leg.**_

"So how's the whole love making going with one hand?"

_**Nothing Madison says surprises me anymore.**_

"It's nothing to write home about"

_**She did not just say that.**_

"Spencer did I just hear you right?"

"I was joking"

**_I'll give her something to write home about when we get back to the room._**

"You're amazing even with one hand"

**_I really am._**

"Okay can you two not be all gross and lovey dovey?"

"Madison don't you have a boyfriend you can annoy?"

"No he's all depressed because you had a go at him"

"Is that what you were doing before?"

"I didn't have a go at him Spencer we were just talking"

"Spencer she gave him the whole don't be an ass to Spencer speech"

"Thanks for that Maddy"

_**She turns around so she's facing me.**_

"What did you say?"

"It was nothing"

"Ashley?"

_**Remind me to kill Madison later.**_

"Ashley would you like me to tell her?"

"Shut up Maddy"

_**I slowly run my fingers through her hair.**_

"I just asked him to stop being an ass"

"You asked him?"

"I may have told him"

"Thank you"

_**She's so cute.**_

"No problem"

"You two are so adorable"

"Shut up Madison"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Do you want to get out of here Spence?"

"Yer"

_**When she hops up I grab her hand.**_

"See you tommorow Maddy"

"You suck Ashley"

"Yes I do"


	54. Chapter 54

_Hey,  
I'd like to thank everyone who has read and commented on this story over the last few months. I've had a lot of fun writing 'Don't Fight It' and it was really nice knowing everyone else enjoyed reading it as well. Thanks again for all the feedback everybody's been leaving and even though this is the final chapter for 'Don't Fight It', I have started writing a sequel which I hope to start posting very soon. So stay tuned and if you're interested in reading my other story 'Rockstar 101' you can find it on my profile page._

_Take care everybody and here is the very last chapter of 'Don't Fight It'  
_

_AmateurHour87_

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I've been awake for a while now just watching her sleep.**_

_**Last night was incredible and when I woke up this morning I could barely move.  
**_

"Hey"

_**I lean down gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Hey"

_**When she starts stretching, the thin sheet that's covering her moves so I can see her breasts.**_

"You feeling alright Spence?"

"I've been better"

**_I reach over to the bedside table and pass her my bottle of water._**

"Thanks"

"Spence last night was amazing"

_**She's smiling but I can tell she's not feeling great.**_

"So you had a few too many vodkas last night?"

"Yer"

_**I lean down gently pressing my lips against her forehead.**_

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"Can you get me a new head?"

"I would Spence but I really like the one you've got"

_**I slowly start moving my fingers through her hair.**_

"I'm sorry you're not feeling great"

"I may have a headache now, but I remember everything from last night and it was amazing"

_**It really was.**_

"But we probably should have stretched before last nights activites, i'm very sore"

"I know I really struggled getting to the bathroom and back"

"It was worth it though, the sore muscles that is, not the headache"

"It really was"

_**I roll over and hop out of bed.**_

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you something to fix that headache"

_**I have asprin in my bag and I know from previous experiences that asprin cures a ****hangove**_**_r._**

"You have the hottest body"

_**I completely forgot I was naked.**_

"I should probably get dressed"

"No Ash why would you do that?"

"We told your mum we'd meet everybody for lunch"

"From now on can you make sure I don't agree to things when i've been drinking?"

_**I grab a change of clothes out of my bag.**_

"Okay well I'm going to go shower"

_**I grab the asprin out of the front pocket of my bag.  
**_

"Here take two of these and your headache will go away"

_**When I throw her the asprin it hits her in the head.**_

"Woops i'm sorry maybe take three"

"That's not cool Ash"

_**I watch her as she swallows some asprin and hops up out of bed.**_

"Is this room spinning?"

"No but your body's banging"

"Ashley that was lame"

_**I start laughing.**_

"It wasn't lame it was funny and why are you getting up?"

"I need to shower as well I'm starting to stink"

"Spence you don't stink"

"You're just being nice"

"No i'm serious if you smelt funny i'd let you know"

"You're making my headache worse"

"Ow baby come here"

_**I walk over and wrap my arms around her waist.**_

"I like it when you call me baby"

_**I lean down placing several kisses on the top of her head.**_

"I'm sorry you're hungover baby"

"Why aren't you hungover?"

"I didn't drink as much as you"

_**She buries her face into my neck.**_

"I love you Ash"

"I love you more"

"That's not possible"

_**When she looks up I gently brush my lips against hers.**_

"I should probably hop in the shower or we'll never make it to lunch"

"I'm coming"

"You want to shower together?"

_**There's now way i'll knock back a shower session with Spencer.**_

"I only want to get clean, nothing dirty"

_**That's probably a good thing, my body's not a hundred percent right now.**_

"And that means your hand needs to stay away from my vagina"

"Did you just call it your vagina?"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"I did and i'm serious we can't have sex again my vagina has requested a time out"

"Well I don't want to piss off your vagina so i'll keep my hands to myself"

"Yer I wouldn't mess with her"

"Spence I'm going to mess with her very soon, but for now I will respect her wishes and stay away"

_**Ten days ago if I had of joked about her vagina, she would have killed me.**_

"So we were showering"

"We were"

"I just need to grab a plastic bag for my arm"

"That's going to be hot"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"Spencer I make everything I wear look hot"

"You really do"

_**I walk into the bathroom and grab the plastic bag off the sink.**_

"Do you need a hand?"

"That joke's never going to get old is it?"

_**She's got the cutest laugh.**_

"Here let me help"

_**She starts tying a knot so the water can't get in.**_

"There you go"

"Thanks"

_**I walk over and turn on the shower.**_

"After you babe"

_**When she steps inside, I hop in and close the door behind us.**_

"Is it too hot?"

"No Ash it's perfect"

"You're perfect"

_**I lean forward and start moving my lips over hers.**_

"Ashley Davies no funny business"

"What I didn't go near your vagina?"

"Did you just mock me?"

"I wouldn't do such a thing"

"Ash there can be no kissing or i'll get excited and my vagina will be pissed I ended the time out early"

_**I reach out brushing her hair away from her face.**_

"Spence I'm really glad I came on this cruise"

"I'm glad you did to"

"Thank you for not throwing me overboard"

_**I keep my broken arm away from the water and reach out pulling her in for a hug.**_

"In five and a bit hours we're going to be back in San Francisco"

"I know this trip has gone really fast"

"A lot has happened in ten days"

"I know I'm a lesbian now"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"Spence you were a lesbian before"

"Yer but now everyone who matters knows"

"Well I'm really glad I found out"

"I can't believe you didn't catch on last Thanksgiving"

_**I really wish I could erase the whole Thanksgiving incident.**_

"So Spence what happens when we get back to school?"

"That's what i've been wondering"

_**As long as we're together everything else that happens doesn't matter right?**_

_**

* * *

****THE END**_

_**Story title inspired by The Panics song 'Don't Fight It'**_

_**AmateurHour87  
**_


End file.
